Role Reversal
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Hinata used to be a good person. That was until her cousin slaughtered their Clan. She used to see the world in black and white. Right vs wrong, but now she lived in a sea of gray. Well at least it was that way until her childhood friend became more and slowly brought the colors back. After the truth behind the Massacre was revealed, the Five Nations were never the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** I want to try out something a little different. In this story, the Uchiha Massacre never happened. Instead of Sasuke being the survivor, Hinata is. I wanted to explore how big a role circumstances play in a person's personality and a progressively darker Hinata. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

Sasuke remembered the day when his childhood abruptly came to an end. Children were innocent and didn't really understand the concept of death. Most couldn't imagine themselves dying or any of their loved one's dying. Their innocence had a way of bestowing a mirage of immortality upon their loved ones.

Sadly, that's all that it was. A mirage. An illusion that one day would be shattered by reality. The reality of what it meant to be a ninja. Death had a habit of embracing ninjas at far younger ages than it did civilians.

 _"Oh God! Oh God!" Sasuke heard a woman chant over and over again in horror._

 _Sasuke was only twelve, but he wasn't an idiot. Something horrible must have happened for someone to speak in that tone of voice. That terrified and aghast tone of voice._

 _Curious, he follows the way that woman had come from. The Hyuga Estate. That wasn't a surprise though. That woman was well known as being a friend to the Hyuga family._

 _"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Sasuke called out desperately, few minutes later._

 _The beautiful grounds of the Hyuga Estate where no longer green. They were red. Blood red and dozens of corpses littered the place._

 _Some had been granted the mercy of a quick death and others had obviously fought. Some bodies had been sliced up beyond recognition and others looked as though they might merely be sleeping._

 _"It's alright, Sasuke! Just stay calm." He heard a familiar voice say, behind him._

 _Sasuke turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. It was his brother. Itachi. Surely, Itachi would know what to do._

 _"I'm going to check for survivors! Itachi, maybe some of these people aren't dead. A few don't have any marks on them." Sasuke told him._

 _He hated how his voice came out. It sounded as though he was pleading with Itachi to tell him that was indeed the case. Itachi could do anything in his mind though. Well almost anything._

 _Itachi Uchiha was the Pride of their Clan. He was the heir. He was an exceptionally skilled ninja who had been a Jonin for years and he was only seventeen. (Little did Sasuke know at the time, but he was also an ANBU Captain). Despite all that, there was one thing that even he couldn't do. Itachi couldn't bring back the dead._

 _"I will check, Sasuke." He assured him._

 _They both knew that Itachi wasn't going to find a survivor in that pile of corpses, but his older brother would check to soothe him anyway. That and he had to confirm their deaths for the Leaf's records. Their bodies would have to be properly buried, if nothing else. The village couldn't afford too let that many Byakugans fall into the wrong hands._

 _With that thought in mind, the young boy raced inside the house. He heard the sounds of incoherent sobbing and rushed towards them. If he had been older, he would have been more cautious. Right now though, he just wanted to help any survivors of the Hyuga Massacre._

 _"Hinata?" Sasuke called out softly, when he came across a girl hyperventilating and sobbing._

 _Sasuke tried calling out to her three times. It didn't work. She was there and yet not. That scared him more anything. More than the dead bodies. More than the fact that the killer or killers might still be nearby. It was terrifying._

 _He winced and knocked her unconscious. It was a mercy, really. If she kept thrashing around like that, she might hurt herself or others. Clearly, the girl needed medical help and he was going to get it for her._

 _"Don't worry, Hinata. It's going to be okay." He said as he Flickered out of the grand estate._

 _"Sasuke! Who do you have in your arms?" Itachi called out as more and more ninjas were arriving on the scene._

 _Most of them belonged to the Military Police Force. Any other time, Sasuke would have laughed at the sight of so many Uchihas on Hyuga Land. Not today though. Today, had to get his friend help._

 _"It's Hinata! She needs a medic!" Sasuke shouted at him in a panic._

 _"It's alright. It's alright. I got her, son. I'll take the girl to the hospital." Fugaku said as he walked over to Sasuke and scooped up Hinata in his arms._

 _"I'm coming with you. I can't leave her alone, after all this." Sasuke whispered and Fugaku merely nodded as they took off for the hospital._

That had been years ago. Sasuke was now sixteen, but that day was forever burned into his memory. It was like a brand as potent as any Curse Seal that the Hyuga Clan had once used on their Branch Members.

"Sasuke, don't torture yourself. I know what you're thinking about and it won't do you any good. There's still a little bit of time left. There's a chance that she might be found before it's too late." Itachi tells him.

"I know. I can't help it though. I was the one who found her. I should have realized what was going on." He mutters.

That's when Sasuke feels Itachi poke his forehead and he grumbles. Damn Itachi. This really wasn't the time for the odd, but affectionate gesture.

"How were you supposed to know? You may have been the one to find her, but you weren't on her team. Your access to her was rather limited at best. The two of you and Naruto were close as children, but you were assigned to different Genin Squads. It's only natural that you weren't be around her as much to observe her behavior. You wouldn't have had a chance to see the warning signs. Don't blame yourself, my foolish little brother." He says.

"Wait. You aren't seriously blaming Team Eight for this, are you?!" Sasuke demands in outrage.

"No. I'm not. I know how heartbroken they were by her leaving the Leaf. I know that they tried to stop her. Sasuke, what would you have done, if you had been in her position?" Itachi whispers softly.

Sasuke sighs as he ponders that question. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have gone with Orochimaru too. He would have done anything to avenge his family, but that didn't mean that he was going to let that snake lay his filthy hands on her.

"You're right. I understand why she left, but we still have to find her. Time is running out." He whispers.

Meanwhile Hinata was training to use a new weapon. A whip. It had the advantage of being out of Neji's reach. It would be a useful one.

Unfortunately, learning to use a new weapon meant fighting with someone else who could use it. In this case, that meant Orochimaru and he wasn't holding back.

"AHHH!" She hisses in pain as the lash bites into the skin of her arm.

Damn it. She should have dodged that. Orochimaru had drawn blood. That meant the fight was over. He didn't want to do any permanent damage to his next vessel, if he could help it.

' "You did wonderfully. It's hard to believe that was your first time." The Sannin coos at her.

"Again. I need more practice." She says determinedly.

She didn't care how much it hurt. Hinata needed to get stronger. She needed to get stronger as soon as possible. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

Neji had slaughtered their entire family. He'd kill again. She was the one who had to stop him. It was only fitting really.

"Hinata, do you really want to scar that pretty little skin of yours? That's enough training for today. Besides, I don't want you to become seriously injured. You'll be of no use to me, if that happens." Orochimaru says casually.

His tone might be casual, but the implication wasn't. Hinata knew what happened to people who were no longer useful to Orochimaru. Very bad things. Unspeakable things that still haunted her dreams every night.

There were days when the images of her family's bodies and Orochimaru's victims mixed together. Indistinguishable from one to the next. Well save for the eyes. Her family's lavender orbs always stuck out.

"I don't care what happens to my skin. I need to kill him. Every minute that we waste is another minute that he's out there. Another minute that he's growing stronger." She seethes at him.

Hinata hadn't know what hatred felt like before that day. She hadn't known what it tasted like. It was an all consuming feeling. It burned like acid and spread like poison.

There was only one cure. Neji's death. Justice. Justice for her fallen Clan. She'd deal with the consequences later.

"Don't worry. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. Well as long as you keep your end of the deal. The time is running out. I will need your body soon. That means that your training is about to intensify. I do hope that you aren't going to get any foolish ideas about backing out of your part of the deal, once you have what you want." He coos at her as he caresses her cheek.

Hinata snaps. His touch made her feel dirty. It was one thing to live in the Sound and to be his student, it was another to have him touch her outside of training.

That was something that she couldn't allow. She reacted on instinct. The Hyuga woman grabs him by the hand and slams him over her shoulder. She slams him hard into the ground.

"My, my. Such a feisty princess today. Though the rabbit should really know better than to challenge the snake." He says as he flickers and soon reappears behind her.

Orochimaru throws a blow to the back of her head. Hinata goes flying several feet back and crumples onto the ground. She winces as she gingerly touches the back of her head, only to find that her hand was now coated with blood.

Orochimaru might not want to mar her "pretty little skin," but apparently the back of her head was not to be given such consideration. That just made her hate him more. The only person she loathed more than Orochimaru at this point was Neji.

"You don't get to touch me. Not like that. I agreed to be your vessel. That's all." She insists as she stubbornly rises to her feet.

Orochimaru hadn't really made any secret of the fact that he desired her in more ways than one. She might have left the Leaf an innocent girl, but she wasn't anymore. The way his eyes followed her was disturbing for more than just one reason.

"That's true. It is a shame. You really should at least let Kabuto take your eggs beforehand. At this point, I can't possibly allow you to carry a pregnancy to term. That's really the only other way your Clan will survive. Well unless Neji has sired some children without our knowledge." He muses.

"Never! I'd rather die! I'm not going to leave the fate of my children in your hands and his." She snarls at him.

Before that tragic day, she had been a shy and innocent girl. Hinata had even stuttered and always tried to make everyone happy. That innocence had been beaten out of her a long time ago now though.

Her innocence and her fears. Gone was her stutter, replaced by a snarl. That was the only way to protect yourself in the Sound really. Behaving like an animal.

"Very well. It's such a shame though." Orochimaru says with a sigh.

Some behaved like rabid animals. Some behaved like cornered animals. Others behaved like scared animals. It didn't matter what kind though. No one accepted like a normal person here. Herself included.

Hinata couldn't wait to see the light leave from Neji's eyes. Once that happened, she could leave the Sound. The Leaf might or might not be a possibility by the time she was done, but she wasn't going to come back to the Sound Village. That much she knew.

"Better my Clan die out than be at the mercy of the likes of you." She hisses.

"You are rather vicious today. Are you upset that your little friends almost found you last month? It's touching that they haven't given up looking yet. Well at least not all of them. It was your former teammates, I believe. Yes?" He inquires sweetly and Hinata winces as she remembers that encounter.

 _"Follow the trail, Akamaru!" Kiba's voice called out._

 _Hinata swore rather colorfully under her breath. It was yet another bad habit that she had picked up in the Sound Village. Foul language. Hyugas weren't supposed to curse, but she did anyway._

 _"Hinata!" Kurenai beckoned her desperately._

 _That tore at Hinata's heart. She loved her former teammates, but she couldn't go back to the Leaf. Not yet. Not until he was dead!_

 _"GO AWAY! I can't go back! Don't make me hurt you!" Hinata said as she stumbled over a rock._

 _She fell over, but quickly got back up. That was just long enough for her team to catch up though. Hinata was forced to fight them._

 _Akamaru's fangs and claws. Kiba's brute strength and stamina. Shino's cunning and insects. Kurenai's Genjutsus. They all fell before her as she locked up their chakra points._

 _It wasn't an easy battle. By the end of it, she was covered in scratches, insect bites, bruises, and the scars of the Genjutsus that Kurenai had thrown at her. Her saving grace was the fact that none of them had been aiming to kill her._

 _That night, Hinata returned to the Sound and cried herself to sleep. That was a turning point for her. She learned that if she really wanted to avenge her family, she was going to have to bury her emotions. At least for a little while._

"That's none of your business!" Hinata says as she attacks him with her own whip and training resumes, despite Orochimaru's protests.

A few days later, Team Seven heads off on an Escort Mission. It was a B Ranked Mission. Certainly, it was potentially dangerous. Though they all knew the truth. There was no need to send out all of them on this mission.

It was an insult to their abilities really. Any one of them could have performed this one on their own. Sasuke thought as much, but it was Naruto who made his protests known as they headed off.

"I can't believe they sent us all out on an Escort Mission. That's so overkill." Naruto grumbles.

"Excuse me. You do realize that I can hear every word that you're saying, right?" The Noblewoman asks.

She was a typical noblewoman, Sasuke supposed. Beautiful long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her pale blue kimono was made of the finest silk and suited her willowy frame well.

There was no doubt why she was being escorted to another village. The woman was likely trying to land a husband. Most likely a prospective match had already been arranged and they were meeting for the first time.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. It's just a bit frustrating, you know?" Naruto asks sheepishly.

"No. I quite prefer to have four skilled guards instead of one." She retorts huffily.

"Our apologies, Lady Kiara. Rest assured that we will get you to your intended destination, safe and sound." Kakashi says smoothly.

At the moment, Sasuke was glad that Kakashi was their Sensei. The man could be very charming when he wanted to be. He wasn't really sure how much patience for the Kiaras of the world, he really possessed. Pampered Nobles were so annoying.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot. There's a reason why Tsunade is making sure every squad that goes out of the village is armed to the teeth." Sasuke whispers to him a few minutes later.

"You don't really think that we are going to run into any Sound Ninjas, do you?" Naruto whispers back as Lady Kiara walks up front with Kakashi and Sakura.

"It's a possibility. Orochimaru is going to need a new body soon. He'll want to make sure nothing interferes with the transfer. That includes Leaf Ninjas. It's possible that he'll assign some of his villagers to attack any Leaf Ninjas that they see on sight. He'll want to distract us and stall for as much time as he can get." The raven haired ninja reasons.

Sasuke sees Naruto pause as the blonde considers his words. His teammate obviously saw the truth in them because he nods a few seconds later. He nods rather determinedly.

"We're going to get her back. Don't worry. We'll be watching her pick wildflowers by the river again, really soon!" Naruto promsies him with a sunny smile.

Sasuke returns it with a small one of his own. His Clan, Hinata's family, and the rest of the village hadn't approved of their friendship in the slightest. Naruto was the Jinchuuriki. He was the son of the Head Family of the Uchiha Clan and Hinata was the Hyuga Heiress. Those three children should never mix with each other, but they had.

Well most of the time, Hinata had kept him and Naruto from killing each other more than anything else. Still she had loved those wildflowers. They suited her. Sweet and unassuming.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke agrees, hoping that would indeed prove to be the case.

They continue on with their journey. Sasuke decides to go on up ahead to find a place to make camp. That's when he heard the sound of running water and goes to investigate.

 **Warning Waterfall Scene**

Sasuke was right about the water. He stumbles upon a waterfall, but he wasn't the only one who had done so. A woman was there.

She had his back towards him and was clearly bathing. A slender back with creamy skin and midnight blue tresses. His view was somewhat obscured by her position, but she was obviously a rather curvaceous woman.

"Damn it." He mutters under his breath.

The last thing that he wanted to do was to get caught staring at a woman while she was bathing. It wasn't like he had been intentionally spying on her. He had just stumbled on her!

"It's not very nice to stare at a woman like that." He hears a soft voice say as a kunai goes whizzing past his ear.

"I didn't mean to stare! It's just that I wasn't expecting to see anyone else here." He defends himself as he jumps back.

A kunai. That meant that this Siren was definitely a ninja. Wait. Midnight blue hair and a kunai. He couldn't see her face yet, but things were starting to fall into place. Could this really be Hinata?

Before he could really ponder his new theory for long, he feels himself get slammed to the ground. His chakra points had just gotten locked up. That definitely wasn't good, but it did answer his question. She was definitely Hinata.

"Sasuke?" She asks in surprise, after pinning him to the ground.

"Yeah. It's me. You got well…bigger." Sasuke says.

Everything had gotten bigger. Particularly areas of the body that he knew that he definitely shouldn't be looking at. She was an enemy ninja. He really should know better than to be so easily _distracted_.

"So did you. If you're here, I doubt that you're alone. Who else is with you?" She demands, holding another kunai by his throat.

"Doesn't matter. Get dressed. You're coming with me. We're going home." He says.

He sees Hinata pause. She was clearly thinking about it. What happened next, shocked him.

"Alright. I'll think about it. After I get dressed though." She mumbles shyly and blushes.

"That's…fair." Sasuke says as she gets off of him and then he politely turns his back towards her.

He'd already gotten more than an eyeful, but really it was the principle of the thing. He didn't want Hinata to think that he was some Jirayia Knockoff. That would just be humiliating.

 **End of Waterfall Scene**

That hadn't been the wisest move that he'd ever made. He could feel the second that she decided to attack him. The woman was going to attack him while his back was turned.

In his defense, Hinata was Hinata. He should have known better, but he was so used to seeing her as shy and quiet girl. A girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. That was probably why he had trusted her so easily. Maybe, Itachi was right. Maybe he really was his foolish little brother.

"Alright. I guess you want to do this the hard way. That's fine by me." Sasuke says and as her hand goes to lock up his chakra points, he grabs it and sends her flying.

Hinata smashes into a tree. Sasuke winces at the sickening cracking of the mighty pine tree that was heard, but he knew that Hinata would be alright. She was a ninja. She'd certainly survived worst than that in the past and with any luck, would continue to do so.

"Owe." The bluenette grunts as she stumbles to her feet.

"I wouldn't have hit you, if you didn't try to attack me from behind. You've spent way too much time in the Sound Village. Their dishonorable tactics are starting to rub off on you. That doesn't matter now though. You can go home, Hinata. We'll find a way make Neji pay, together." He tells her.

Hinata bites her lower lip. She wanted to believe that and she knew that Sasuke was likely sincere in his declarations. Unfortunately, she couldn't do it.

She wasn't going to put him or anyone else in danger. If that meant that she had to hurt him to get him to back off, that's' what she'd do. Hinata couldn't afford to be weak. Not anymore.

"Would you still want me back in the Leaf Village, if you've known all the horrible things that I've done? I'm not the same girl that left your village anymore." She tells him.

"Hinata, we're ninjas. We aren't bakers. There's scarcely a ninja who ends their career without any blood on their hands. Whatever he made you do, whatever he did to you, doesn't matter." Sasuke tells her as he walks over to her and embraces her.

The bluenette sighs as she allows the comforting touch for a moment. Clearly, he wasn't trying to seduce her. That didn't mean that didn't feel nice though and the significance of the moment wasn't lost on her. This was the first time that a man had ever really held her like this before. (Well at least one who wasn't related to her.)

"It does matter. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't let anything stop me from killing him. He'll hurt other people, if I don't and I don't want anyone else to get hurt fighting him. This is my fight. Not yours. If I have to, I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. Don't make me do that." She whispers to him as she locks up his chakra points.

Sasuke was strong, fast, smart, and had incredible chakra reserves. None of that really mattered though. Not when his charka was locked up. He went down like anyone else.

"Hinata!" He groans out in pain.

"Stay down. Don't make me kill you. Your teammates will find you soon. Sakura will know how to unlock chakra." Hinata says as she leaves behind one very furious Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Last chapter was framed more from Sasuke's perspective. In this one, you'll get to see things more from Hinata's point of view. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not sure how well Hinata actually did at the Academy, but I view this as a believable interpretation. There is also a nod to cannon when it comes to Orochimaru's style of training.

Chapter 2

 _Running_. That seemed to be the central theme of her life at the moment. She was running away from Sasuke and presumably Team Seven. She was running away from the Leaf. She was running after Neji. Hinata was always running.

Well that and fighting. She needed to get stronger. Hinata was the only one who could avenge her family. Once their killer was gone, maybe their spirits would finally be able to find some peace.

"That won't happen, if they catch me though." She mutters as she flits through the forest.

Hinata had mistakenly thought that she had buried all her emotions. That she had either completely severed all her ties to the Leaf or at least buried them deeply enough that they wouldn't hinder her from her mission. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was wrong.

She should have killed him. He was a Leaf Ninja. It was highly doubtful that Sasuke would be this far away from the village without his team. That meant Sakura and Naruto were nearby. Not to mention, Kakashi.

"Byakugan!" She calls out as she races along back towards the Sound Village.

She took special care to mask her chakra and to cover her tracks. Kakashi had Ninja Dogs. Ninja Dogs were excellent trackers. Not to mention, the CopyCat Ninja and youngest Uchiha Heir were likely more than capable of following any footprints that she might foolishly leave behind, if she wasn't careful.

This wouldn't have been an issue, if she had killed him. Hinata hadn't been able to though. Sasuke had been her friend. So had Naruto. The three of them all used to play together. Back before that horrible day.

"Next time, he had better run." She whispers to herself as she continues her sprint back towards the Sound.

She didn't want to be forced to kill him. He'd done nothing wrong, but things might very well come down to his life or avenging her family. Which was more important to her?

If she killed Sasuke, the Uchihas would find out about it somehow. So would the rest of the Leaf. There would be no going back. The same also applied to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi to a lesser extent.

The Uchiha Clan was different though. Killing Sasuke wouldn't just mean that she had killed a comrade. That would be bad enough, but it would result in the Uchihas wanting their own revenge. It'd be almost impossible to kill Neji with such a large Clan after her.

"Ah Hinata. There you are. I was wondering where you had wandered off to. Your excursions usually don't last that long." Orochimaru says, after she arrives back at the Criminal Village.

It seemed like the journey had taken hours, but she knew that that the reality of the situation was another matter. Her heart had been pounding as she anxiously traveled back to her new "home" and tried to cover her tracks. In a desperate bid to keep Team Seven from stumbling upon the Sound Village and having to kill them.

This would be the last time that she would spare them out of childhood loyalty though. If they tried again, she would either have to kill them or run. If the Uchiha Clan tried to come after her, Hinata would just have to ensure that she killed Neji before they found her.

"I wasn't aware that we had training scheduled today. So I went off to train by myself." Hinata says.

It wasn't a complete lie. She had been doing some training, but it wasn't the full truth either. There was no way that she was going to mention the Waterfall Incident to Orochimaru.

The man likely lusted after the Sharingan as much as he did the Byakugan. In her mind, the only reason Orochimaru had chosen her instead of an Uchiha was a matter of opportunity. The loss of her Clan was something that had only been all too eager to exploit. Sasuke didn't have such a weakness though. That was why he was safe.

"Of course. Your dedication to your training is admirable. In that case, I'd like to teach you how to perform a Summon." He says with a smirk.

She had heard of Summoning Contracts before. Summoning a giant animal could prove useful in the upcoming battle. Idly, Hinata muses that she had a pretty good idea what animal Orochimaru was going to teach her how to Summon.

"Very well." The bluenette says simply.

She had always been quiet by nature. Hinata had struggled with her natural shyness for her entire life. Well she had until the Sound. Shyness was not a luxury that anyone in this village could afford, if they wanted to survive. Though being quiet was useful survival strategy here.

The fewer words you used, the less likely someone could use what you said against you. That's how Orochimaru worked. He found out what people wanted or needed and he used that to mold them into whatever he wanted them to be.

"Wonderful. Let's get started. Manda is a rather difficult Summon. He requires at least a hundred human sacrifices to Summon, but he's well worth the effort in desperate situations." Orochimaru begins.

Hinata felt like she was going to vomit. A hundred human sacrifices?! That meant that every time Orochimaru used that snake, a hundred people had to die.

The man was a cancer on the Ninja World. The sooner that the Sannin was dead, the better. Hinata promised herself at that moment that he would die screaming.

"Are there any Summons of comparable strength who do not require sacrifices?" She asks.

"There is Aoda. He's rather eager to please most, but fights me at every turn. I can never get that one to be of much use to me. A simple creature. Sees the world in black and white, but he's strong and fast. I suspect that he and Manda might have been from the same clutch." The other ninja says thoughtfully.

Well she couldn't blame Aoda for not wanting to do Orochimaru's bidding. That didn't sound simple, really. That sounded smart. Maybe, she would have Aoda eat Orochimaru one day. It would be poetic justice at its finest.

On second thought, that would be rather cruel. Orochimaru would likely taste awful and Aoda would probably get food poisoning. She could still have the snake rip him to shreds with his fangs though. Hmm. Maybe he was poisonous?

"I don't suppose that it never occurred to you that you could simply ask him, if they were?" Hinata says.

"When I Summon a beast that size, I have more important things on my mind than their family trees. Now, let's get started. Shall we, My Dear?" He asks.

SLASH! That was the sound that Hinata's whip made as she took it out and lashed it at Orochimaru. It was bad enough that she had to train under him, she wasn't going to allow him to call her that.

"Now, now. Don't behave as a petulant child or you will regret it." He hisses at her as his hand goes to his now badly bleeding cheek.

She wasn't his. Hinata didn't belong to him. She belonged to her family. One way or another, she was going to carry out her sacred duty and ensure that they rested in peace.

After that, she didn't care what happened to her. In the meantime though, she would get stronger. Strong enough to defeat Neji and destroy Orochimaru. She'd accept whatever punishment came after that.

"Maybe, but you'll also regret calling me yours." She says.

Her Byakugan was still fully activated. It had become second nature to her to have it activated more often than not. In the Sound Village, seeing in nearly 360 degrees was definitely an asset.

She didn't trust any of these people as far as she could throw them. They weren't her family. They weren't Naruto or Sasuke. They'd just as soon as slit her throat in her sleep and steal her eyes as look at her. That or something even worse.

"Such a shame. It seems you've grown rather fond of pain. I don't mind indulging you." Orochimaru growls at her and with that, the Sannin lunges at the Hyuga Heiress.

Hinata knew that it wasn't an idle threat. By the end of this training session, she might very well be close to death's door. That didn't matter though. It would make her stronger. That was why she went out of her way to provoke him.

Elsewhere, the rest of Team Seven and Lady Kiara were growing worried. Sasuke definitely should have been back by now. Something must have happened.

"Sakura, I'm going to go look for Sasuke. You stay with Lady Kiara." He says and with that, he flits off.

"He didn't even give you a chance to protest splitting up." The Noblewoman says with a frown.

"That's because he's worried about our teammate and he knew that I wasn't going to. I'm sorry about this, but we have to find out what happened. If something or someone stopped Sasuke from coming back to us, that's a real threat to everyone's safety. Better safe than sorry." The pink haired woman explains.

As Kakashi and Sakura offer their assurances to Lady Kiara, Naruto follows Sasuke's footprints and chakra trail. That's when he came across the waterfall and found Sasuke laying on the ground.

A very, very angry looking Sasuke. If looks could kill, Naruto could only assume that the entire forest would have been reduced to ash by that look in the Uchiha's eyes. He was furious.

"Bastard! Are you okay? What happened?" He demands as he darts over to his friend's side.

"I saw Hinata. We talked for a bit and fought. She got in a cheap shot and locked up my chakra points. I need Sakura to fix them. Then we can go after her." The raven haired man replies.

Hinata had gotten the drop on Sasuke?! He almost couldn't believe it, really. That didn't sound like the girl he remembered from the Academy. Hinata had done great on written tests, but not so great on practical portions that involved actual fighting. She had been afraid of hurting people. Apparently, that was no longer the case though.

"You know that I'm never going to let you live this down, right?" Naruto asks with a grin.

Sasuke just got his ass kicked by a girl. Not just any girl either, but Hinata. The Hinata that he remembered wouldn't hurt a fly and yet, she had knocked one of the Leaf's greatest prodigies on his ass without drawing any blood. That was nothing short of amazing.

"Just shut up, loser. If we hurry, we might be able to track her. We need to get her away from that freak." Sasuke hisses.

"Yeah. You're right. Can you walk?" Naruto asks.

"If you help me up, I probably can." Sasuke says and Naruto nods as he offers the other ninja his hand.

Sasuke takes it and sighs. Naruto could tell that his friend was still smarting over letting the Hyuga Heiress best him. It was a rare person who could take him down a peg or two. So naturally, the blonde was never going to let him live it down.

"Alright. Let's go!" The blonde shouts as the two of them head off together.

He was so going to enjoy teasing him about it later, but Naruto wasn't an idiot. Sasuke needed immediate help and they had to act quickly. If they didn't, they'd lose whatever trail Hinata might have left behind.

They didn't have any time to lose. It was likely now or never. Orochimaru was going to need a body transfer soon and once that happened, it would be too late. Their friend would be gone.

With that in mind, he Flickers them back to Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto watches anxiously as Sasuke explains what happened and Sakura renders him aid. Sometimes there were definite advantages to having a medic on the squad.

"I can't believe that she locked up your chakra points. That doesn't sound like her. Though I guess we should take this as a warning. Hinata apparently won't hesitate to attack other Leaf Villagers." She observes with a sigh and with that assessment made, Sakura proceeds to free up Sasuke's chakra points.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Once his chakra was rendered unusable, Hinata could have gone for the kill. She didn't. I think that this was more an instance of restraint than anything else. Though I have to wonder how she got the drop on Sasuke." Kakashi muses.

"I don't want to talk about it! Let's just get going while the trail is still fresh." Sasuke grumbles.

A few days later, Neji sighs as he looks at his reflection in a puddle of water. He didn't like what he saw. An Akatsuki Cloak.

Truly, he had never intended to do the horrible things that he had done. He had wanted his freedom from the Cursed Seal, but Neji would never have slaughtered his own kin. His hand had been forced though.

"You alright, brat? What's the matter? Did you exhaust those freaky eyes of yours?" Kisame asks.

It was his family or the village. His family or the potential fate of the Ninja World as a whole. He had chosen to take hundreds of lives in order to save far more.

Every single day, he had to live with his decision. The lavender eyed man had to remember the look on Hinata's face when she came home from a mission only to find their Clan destroyed. That horrified and terrified look. It still a haunted him.

"My eyes are fine. Though I am touched by your concern." He retorts.

He had tried to spare at least the children, including Hinata and Hanabi. Danzo had allowed him to spare Hinata. She might have been older than Hanabi, but she was also meek.

In his mind, it was better to let the shyer elder sister survive than the younger one. His one small consolation was that he had been able to make at least Hanabi's death quick and some of the others. Though some had fought.

"Pft. Whatever ya say, kid. We need to go find some Tailed Beasts!" Kisame exclaims.

Those had been the worst. Those members of his Clan did not have easy deaths. They weren't easy kills. There was a reason why the Hyuga Clan had thought they could take over the Leaf. It was because they were strong.

"Of course." He replies diplomatically as he follows behind his bizarre looking partner.

The Hyuga Clan was one of the largest in the Leaf. In addition to numbers, they also had the Byakugan. That was why they thought they had a chance.

Despite the fact that their bloodline bestowed upon them nearly 360 vision, there was always a blindspot. In this this case, that had been him. When he realized what was happening, he had to act.

"If we run into any of your old comrades, are you going to be able to do what has to be done?" Kisame asks.

"I killed my family. There's nothing that I'm not capable of." Neji assures him as the two head off together.

He knew that he had done the right thing, but that didn't change the fact that Neji Hyuga had a lot of blood on his hands. One day, he knew that he would pay for his sins. After that, hopefully Hinata could find some semblance of peace.

At that same time, Hinata pants back in the Sound Village. Orochimaru had somehow gathered up a thousand foes for her to fight. Some were ninjas and some were civilians that had no business being there.

"It's done." She informs him.

"You didn't kill any of them." The Sannin observes in a strange mixture of amusement and disappointment.

"I didn't have to. I disabled them." The bluenette retorts.

She wanted to watch as the light faded from Neji's eyes. She wanted to hear him scream and beg for mercy. To tear out his black traitorous heart and to make sure that he would never be able to hurt anyone else again.

Hinata knew that hatred was a poison and she was infected, but her rage wasn't a blind one. Not yet. These people had nothing to do with the Massacre. Whether or not they were innocent was debatable, but she had no quarrel with them.

"That takes far more effort than just killing them. How are you ever going to kill your cousin, when you can't even bring yourself to kill strangers?" He asks.

"When the time comes to kill Neji, I will. These people have done nothing to me though." She says.

"And say they had stood in your way? What if they stood in your way of killing Neji? What would you have done then?" He asks.

"I would have killed them." She whispers.

She hated to say it, but it was probably true. Hinata scarcely recognized herself anymore. If she was going to have any hope of success, she needed to bury her emotions for now.

Sasuke had been surprise. She hadn't expected to see him. Hinata wasn't going to let that happen again.

"And is there a reason why you didn't kill Sasuke?" Orochimaru asks.

That got Hinata's attention. She bites her lower lip until it bled to keep from slamming her Gentle Fist into him. That snake had no right to speak about any of her friends!

"You were spying on me." She mutters in disgust.

"Of course, I was. You're going to be my next vessel. It's in my best interest to see to your welfare at all times. You didn't answer my question though." Orochimaru taunts her.

To anyone else, it would have come out as a coo. Hinata knew what it was though. It was a taunt.

She had never been a violent person before coming to the sound. Her first impulse hadn't been to inflict pain whenever someone offended her, but that had changed. This place was changing her.

"That's because the answer is obvious." She says.

As much as she wanted to attack him, Hinata refrained. She still had much to learn from him. She needed to learn as much as she could to achieve her goal. That was why he was still breathing.

"Well perhaps you could explain it to me then? Sasuke is a member of Team Seven. His Team could have found you and taken you back to the Leaf. The Nine Tails is formidable. The Leaf will never allow you to do what you have to. You know that. They're to weak." He hisses at her.

"Sasuke is an Uchiha. If I killed him, people would notice his absence. Eventually, his Clan would realize that I was the one who did it. It would be difficult to kill Neji, if I have his entire family pursuing me. It was simply simpler and smarter to leave him alive." Hinata replies.

All of that was true of course. Though it wasn't the only reason. Orochimaru didn't need to know that though.

She could only hope that somehow her half truth wasn't showing up on her face. The Hyuga Heiress had been told more than once that she had an expressive face. That could be something of a curse for a ninja in situations like these.

"Mmm I suppose that's true." Orochimaru says.

Mmm's were never a good sign. Orochimaru didn't make that sound unless he was plotting something. That was just another reason for Hinata to train harder though.

If he was planning on doing something with Sasuke, she'd stop him before he got the chance. Her childhood friend wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just being a loyal ninja. Sasuke didn't deserve to be caught up in Orochmaru's tangled web.

Hinata was another matter though. She had willingly walked into it. That was her choice, but her former friend hadn't done the same. It wasn't right.

"I think that I'm going to retire for the evening and get an early start on training tomorrow." Hinata says.

"Of course, My Dear." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

The Hyuga Heiress doubted that she had been able to fully hide her twitch at that endearment. Orochimaru was going to learn the hard way that she didn't belong to him. She'd make sure of it.

Orochimaru watches as she heads off. Well this was an interesting development to say the least. It seemed that his vessel might have something of a soft spot for an Uchiha.

"That's unexpected. I always thought that relations between the two Clans were cool at best." He muses.

Though that didn't really matter. Hinata and Neji were the last of their Clan. After Hinata killed Neji, she would be the last. With that in mind, it wasn't as if her Clan could disapprove of whatever attachment she might have to Sasuke.

Now that would be a powerful child. What would happen, if the two bloodlines were to mix? Would one trait be dominant and the other recessive? Perhaps a new trait would be developed. The possibilities were endless.

"It's a shame that there isn't enough time for traditional methods. Perhaps I can get two for the price of one. At the very least, I'd have a second Vessel for when Hinata has fully served her purpose." He thinks out loud.

Sasuke wouldn't be an easy mark though. Hinata hadn't been lying when she spoke of his Clan. It was unlikely he would ever be alone for long. Not without his team and family members nearby.

Getting him alone would prove tricky. That wouldn't necessarily stop him though. Orochimaru had beaten nearly impossible odds before. Why should this be any different?

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru calls out and the silver haired ninja quickly makes his way over to him.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" He inquires.

"I want you to infiltrate the Leaf Village. In particular, I want you to observe Sasuke Uchiha. I feel as though he might prove useful to me in the future." He states.

The Sannin couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction when Kabuto nodded his head. He was faithful and obedient. That and he was intelligent. The medic was the perfect subordinate really.

"Of course, My Lord. I'll leave at once. Was there anything else?" He asks.

"No. That will be all for now. Don't come back until you discover something useful though. I need to find out the best way to get him alone. Away from his Clan and Team." He states.

"Very well. I won't let you down." He says and with that, Kabuto performs a Transformation Jutsu and heads for the Leaf Village.


	3. Chapter 3

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

A few days later and Team Seven had reluctantly given up on finding Hinata for the moment. She had covered her tracks well and they did have a Noble to escort. Fortunately, the latter goal had been accomplished rather seamlessly.

"That was too easy. Hinata must have told Orochimaru's people that we were nearby and to let us be." Sasuke mutters.

"Do you really think she'd do that?" Sakura asks.

"She didn't want to fight me. I think deep down that she still knows who her real friends are and they aren't the Sound Villagers. She could have persuaded Orochimaru. He doesn't want their hideouts discovered." The Uchiha answers.

It sounded like something Hinata would do. She might be trying to protect them in her own way, even now. The thought causes Sasuke to frown.

They really needed to get her out of there. Hinata was running out of time. She wouldn't actually go through with it, would she? Would the last Hyuga actually willingly give her body to Orochimaru to secure revenge against her Clan Slayer of a cousin?

"It's possible, but I wouldn't assume that she's on our side. At the moment, our goal is to retrieve her. Preferably alive and willingly, but we have authorization to use lethal force." Kakashi says as he continues dining with his students.

They were at a café. Team Seven had just finished escorting Lady Kiara to her home and had decided to eat before continuing on the long trek home. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying much attention to them and they were all able to converse in peace.

Ninja training was something of legend though. Despite that fact, all of them were whispering. No one wanted to be overheard, if they could help it. Secrecy was really a ninja's best friend.

"Kakashi Sensei! We're not going to kill her! She's our friend!" Naruto hisses at him quietly under his breath.

It was a miracle that the blonde didn't scream at their Sensei. The man usually didn't have much self-control at the best of times and even less when it came to his friends. Naruto was truly loyal to the point of absolute stupidity.

"I sincerely hope that it won't come to that, but you all need to be prepared for the worst. Hinata may have started off as a nice girl who wouldn't harm a fly, but she has been training under Orochimaru for years. The trauma of the Massacre and whatever she's endured since then will be extensive. That could twist anyone's mind." The silver haired ninja replies.

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Kakashi was right about that. God only knows, what had happened to Hinata while she was aware. That and she definitely was not a girl anymore.

The _**Waterfall Incident**_ had made that point crystal clear. At some point, the cute caterpillar had transformed into a butterfly and those wings were something else. Wait. What were they talking about again?

"I don't think that she's that far gone. She only locked Sasuke's chakra points up. If she wanted to, she could have killed him." Sakura points out.

Sasuke twitches. Oh right. They were talking about whether or not they would have to use lethal force on said butterfly.

He didn't particularly care for being reminded of his failure. Sasuke couldn't believe that he had fallen for her trick. He was supposed to be a genius and he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

"Yeah! What Sakura said!" Naruto agrees.

That was just humiliating. He really should have known better. Next time though, Sasuke was going to drag her back to the Leaf. He didn't care if he had to act like a barbarian and throw her over his shoulder to do it!

"Hopefully, that will be the case. I don't like mentioning this, but you all need to be aware of the possibility." Kakashi says.

He wasn't going to let it happen. One way or another, they were going to rescue Hinata. They were going to rescue Hinata from herself as much as Orochimaru.

"We're aware. So don't bring it up again!" Sasuke snaps at him.

The raven haired man hated how he snapped at his instructor. It wasn't Kakashi's fault. He was just doing what any professional ninja would do and fully briefing them on the situation.

Sasuke just really didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about the fact that they might have to kill the girl that he and Naruto had once built a tree house with. The girl who had actually made them crowns of flowers and played games with them. Innocent games like Hide and Go Seek and Tag. The thought of having to kill her was almost unbearable.

Meanwhile Hinata watches as Orochimaru glances over the report that Kabuto had prepared. Her medical report. She watches in silence, but clenches her fist as she does so.

Orochimaru thought of her as some kind of thoroughbred horse as far as she could tell. He was constantly monitoring her health. He wanted to make sure what he was "buying" was worth it.

"According to this, it says that your in excellent health. Your stress levels are higher than they should be though. That's to be expected really." He informs her.

To be expected was putting it rather mildly, Hinata thinks to herself. She was living in a village filled with criminal ninjas. A village that was the enemy of her own and she wanted nothing more than to kill her own cousin. After that, she faced an uncertain future and that was putting it rather charitably.

The Leaf might take her back. After all, they wanted Neji dead as well. If she killed Orochimaru as well that would only further her chances. Further her chances of getting back to the Leaf and back to her friends. Back to Sasuke.

"You have him give me a physical once a week. It's unlikely that the results are going to change much." Hinata tells him cooly.

Hinata wasn't oblivious to her own feelings. She was fully capable of introspection. With that in mind, she knew that her former friends were the greatest obstacle standing in the way of her achieving her goal.

She still cared about them. The bluenette should have done the smart thing and killed him. Maybe, she could have disposed of his body. It could have been quick kill, but she hadn't been able to do it.

"Now. Now. There is no need to be so abrasive." Orochimaru warns her.

He wanted to help her. Hinata was sure that Naruto wanted to help as well, but she wasn't going to involve them in this. No. This was her battle to fight. Not theirs.

Besides, she couldn't imagine involving Sasuke and Naruto in the war with Neji. This was especially true when it came to the Uchiha. Sasuke had a family. He understood fully well what it meant to have cousins. He wouldn't want her to have that blood on her hands.

 _"It's such a shame. That Noble Clan is all gone." Hinata heard a woman say as she slowly became aware of her surroundings._

 _She was in a hospital, but she wasn't alone. It looked like a medic was in the room with her. So were Naruto and Sasuke. Her friends. Her best friends._

 _"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! They're not all gone. Hinata is still here!" Sasuke snapped at the woman._

 _He was only twelve at the time, but there was a certain viciousness to his voice that made even the fully grown woman seem almost frightened. Naruto tried to help everyone, Sasuke's protective nature had always been more focused though. On his family and on his two best friends outside of his Clan. Her and Naruto._

 _" Yeah! He's right about that!" Naruto chimed in._

 _"My apologies. I probably shouldn't have been engaging in such conversation. We were just talking. It's such a nasty shock. The entire village is stunned." The brunette said._

 _Hinata didn't know her name. Right now, she didn't particularly care what the medic was called. All she cared about was the fact that most of her family was gone._

 _The only exception was her cousin. Her cousin who had butchered every last one of them. She was the only one who had lived and that meant that she was the only one who could avenge them._

 _"You're right. You shouldn't have!" Naruto growled at her._

 _"How soon do you think it will be before she wakes up?" Sasuke asked the medic._

 _"Hard to say really. Her trauma is more emotional than physical. That makes answering that question much more difficult than normal. I'm sorry. I really feel for your friend. I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through." She whispered._

 _That was right. She couldn't. Hinata sat up and threw a pillow at the woman._

 _In hindsight, that hadn't been her finest moment. Hurling a pillow at someone as a weapon wasn't a very ninja thing to do. She had just been so angry though that she wanted to hurt the other woman with whatever was closes to her._

 _"You're right. You have no idea what I'm going through! Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed at her._

 _"I'm sorry that I spoke poorly, but I really am only here to help you." The other woman tried to soothe her._

 _That was the wrong thing to say. It only infuriated Hinata more. She was about to lunge at the medic, when Sasuke stopped her._

 _It was as miracle, but the two boys were able to save the medic and restrain her somehow. To this day, Hinata still didn't know how they did it. That didn't really matter though. What mattered was that they did._

 _"I'm not going to lie and say that I know what you're going through. You've lost a lot, Hinata. More than either of us will ever be able to understand, but you AREN'T alone. You still have us." Sasuke told her._

 _"Yeah! For once, the bastard is right. We're still here. Don't worry about a thing." The blonde told her._

 _"I have to kill him. I can't let him hurt anyone else." Hinata replied._

 _She saw Sasuke frown. That wasn't surprising. He had always been able to read between the lines easier than Naruto._

 _Naruto was very much a here and now person. Sasuke was more the type of the person to be focused on the future. That was why, he knew exactly what she meant._

 _"You want to leave to kill him." He said._

 _It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Sasuke knew what she was going to do and now, Naruto did as well._

 _"I have to. He's not in the Leaf Village, anymore. He's a traitor and a cold-blooded murderer, but he's not stupid. He'll have fled by now." Hinata replied mournfully._

 _"Hinata, don't worry about it. I'm sure they have the best people tracking him down. You're safe. That's what matters most. We won't let that creep come anywhere near you." Naruto told her._

 _"Maybe, you're right. I think th-at I just need some re-st." She stammered out._

 _If she stuttered, they might buy it. Naruto definitely did. Sasuke looked a bit more skeptical, but he eventually nodded and left with the blonde._

 _Hinata figured that was probably because thought that if she tried to run off, someone would notice. She was in a hospital, after all. Someone would see her and try to stop her._

 _He was right about that. That's why she stayed in the hospital and attended her family's public funeral. She went on a couple of missions and waited for everyone to lower their guards. That's when she ran straight to the Sound Village and almost never looked back._

"There's no need to be so paranoid, but I don't think either of us is going to change anytime soon." She growls at him.

A few years ago, she never would have dreamed of talking back to such a powerful ninja in such a fashion. She had been a shy girl with two best friends and had stuttered outrageously in front of everyone else.

That was no longer the case though. Neji hadn't just killed her family. He had murdered her innocence and one way or another, she was going to make him pay for both of his crimes.

A few days later, Sasuke notices something strange. He always felt like someone was watching him. At first, he thought he was imagining it.

He was back in the Leaf Village again. So were the rest of Team Seven. Their mission had been a success, but now Sasuke had a new mission. He had to see who was spying on him.

"Itachi, I'm going to go check on the fields." Sasuke tells his brother.

"Of course, Sasuke. Be careful. Some wild rabbits might get you, if you aren't. You know what vicious little things they can be." The elder Uchiha observe sin amusement as he pokes his brother's forehead.

"Owe! Stop doing that!" Sasuke grumbles as he takes off to the fields.

If he was being followed, whoever was doing it was more likely to confront him when he was alone. The young ninja was determined to find out who and why they were following him. After that, he'd respond accordingly.

"I know you're here. Show yourself." Sasuke seethes.

"Clever. Hmm. That's pretty good. Hyugas definitely have an advantage when it comes to sensing others with their Byakugan, but it seems your eyes also do the trick just fine. Being aware of your environment is an extremely important skill set for ninja. Don't you think?" A man asks.

When he came out of hiding, Sasuke finally got a good look at him. He was a few years older than himself with long silver hair. The man wore glasses and Sasuke recognized him immediately.

This was Kabuto! Kabuto was one of Orochimaru's lapdogs. That meant he knew where Orochimaru was and by extension, he knew where Hinata was.

"That's true, but you really shouldn't underestimate your opponent. CHIDORI!" Sasuke snarls as he lunges at the other man.

He was going to make him talk. Sasuke was going to figure out where Hinata was and then he was going to bring her home. He was going to keep her safe from these _freaks_.

Kabuto narrowly manages to evade. Well mostly. Sasuke smirks when he hears the other man scream in pain as the lightning manages to lick the backside of his arm and the scent of charred flesh filled the air.

"Was that really necessary?! I merely wanted to speak with you about an important matter!" He says as he gets into a defensive position.

"You've been stalking me for days, forgive me if I don't believe you." Sasuke hisses at him.

He was the key. If Sasuke could make Kabuto talk somehow, he could do it. He could make everything go back to the way that it used to be!

"My apologies. I suppose that was in poor form. You're not alone very often though and this is the sort of conversation that is best had in private. It pertains to Hinata Hyuga." He says.

Kabuto wanted to talk about Hinata? He was going to do so willingly? That didn't make any sense. Why would one of Orochimaru's lackeys help HIM?!

"You're going to tell me where she is or I will kill you." Sasuke growl sat him.

"Easy. Easy. I'm not here to fight. It's the opposite really. You want to see Hinaita and Orochimaru is very interested in seeing you. She happens to be with him. I think this all works out rather conveniently. Don't you?" He inquires slyly.

That was his game. He wanted Sasuke to go to the Sound. Orochimaru probably was interested in both bloodlines.

Not that Sasuke could entirely blame him for that. Anyone would be, but that snake was sick. Who knew what sorts of twisted things he was planning on doing with any knowledge he gained from the Byakugan and Sharingan?

"Why should I trust you? I remember you from the Chunin Exams. You're a spy. No one trusts a known spy." Sasuke retorts.

"That's a very good question. You really don't have any reason to trust me. If you would rather stay here, that's certainly your decision to make. Just know that if you do, you won't see Hinata again." Kabuto answers.

They both knew what Kabuto meant by that. Orochimaru was going to need a new body soon. Hinata's time was running out. He had to get her out of there and quickly.

That didn't mean that Sasuke trusted Kabuto. Far from it really, but he didn't really have any other options. The Uchiha considers it and slowly nods.

"Orochimaru must want the Sharingan pretty badly to risk sending his top lapdog here. You'd be arrested on sight, if anyone saw you and we both know that. Tell me, why is he so interested in me in particular? My family has hundreds of people. If it was really the matter of acquiring access to someone with the Sharingan, I wasn't the only option." The other ninja says.

"Oh there were other Uchihas. You're special though. Hinata seems to know you personally. Lord Orochimaru believes that having a friend around could help center her. She's been getting rebellious lately." The medic explains.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. That was a subtle ploy. Saying that Hiniata was getting rebellious was likely designed to get his hopes up.

Kabuto wanted him to get his hopes up. He wanted Sasuke to come with him, knowing that the Uchiha was going to try to escape with her. That was too great a risk for Orochimaru only to want Hinata to have a friend around. Something else was going on.

"I don't like your games, but I'm willing to play them. Only for Hinata." He retorts.

"That's fine by me. I think that you really have the wrong idea about us though. Lord Orochimaru can be quite the impressive teacher. I think that you'll benefit enormously from his instruction and in time, perhaps you'll come to see the Leaf for what it truly is and see the Sound in a more flattering fashion than you have until this point." The bespectacled man states.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru was powerful. He was a Legendary Sannin. Jirayia, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were still famous to this day. He couldn't deny that he was a little curious to see what the other man was capable of.

He wasn't stupid though. That snake couldn't be trusted. He needed to go to the Sound, grab Hinata, and get out of there as quickly as possible.

"I will need to tell my family that I'm going on a mission first. If I go missing, they will notice." The raven haired ninja warns him.

"Of course. I'll wait here. Oh and Sasuke, if you are planning on having your family attack me, don't. Don't be foolish. I have the ability to Summon Manda. You remember him, don't you?" Kabuto asks in a sickly sweet voice.

Manda was a giant snake. As far as Sasuke could tell, he was the most vicious of the lot of them. That snake could easily level buildings. While his family could stop it, it would do some damage beforehand.

Kabuto's threat wasn't subtle. He was threatening their District and Uchiha lives. One day, Sasuke vowed that he would make the other man regret doing so.

"Yes, I remember him. I'll be right back." He says and with that Sasuke flickers off.

For now, he had more important matters to attend to. He had to find Hinata. He'd kill Kabuto for his arrogance later. With that in mind, he swiftly pens a note and sticks it on the fridge.

"That should do it." He whispers to himself.

 _ **Dear mother, father, and Itachi,**_

 _ **I'm going on a solo mission. This might take awhile. The details are top secret, but I know what I'm doing.**_

 _ **Love Always, Sasuke.**_

It was simple and effective. Once they thought that he was on a solo mission, they wouldn't come after him. After accomplishing his task, Sasuke teleports back to Kabuto.

"Alright. I did it. Let's get going. We wouldn't want to keep Lord Orochimaru waiting. Now would we?" He demands mockingly.

"No, we wouldn't. It would be poor form to keep him waiting and you wouldn't like him when he was angry." Kabuto warns him and with that, the two of them set off.

It took a lot longer for them to get to the Sound than Sasuke thought it would, but they eventually they did. The young Uchiha looks around warily. He had heard so many rumors about this place that it was strange to see it in person.

"Follow me. Hinata and Orochimaru will likely be training by now." He says as he leads Sasuke to a private room.

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. Hinata training with Orochimaru could only be a recipe for disaster. That's when he hears the sounds of sword clashing and rushes into the nearest room.

What he saw made him blink. Orochimaru must have trained or was in the process of teaching Hinata how to wield a sword. There was something disturbingly… well _hot_ about seeing the bluenette use one.

"Lord Orochimaru, I do apologize for interrupting. I brought the boy though." Kabuto says.

Sasuke didn't particularly care for being called _the boy_ , but decides just to add it to the list of reasons why he was going to ensure Kabuto died screaming later. Right now, the most important thing was that he was here and so was Hinata. He could make this work. Somehow.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asks in shock.

"Yeah. It's me. Four Eyes brought me here." Sasuke says.

"Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke, do play nicely. You've done well. Welcome to the Sound Village. I do hope that you'll find your stay more comfortable here. I'm certain that Hinata will be happy to have someone her own age to converse with." The Sannin says.

Sasuke wanted to attack him and rip his damn head off. How dare he even think about using Hinata to be his vessel?! The man was a murderer.

It was one thing to kill in the heat of battle or for a mission. That was to expected, but to kill because you were on some obsessive quest to become immortal was another thing entirely. That was just morally repugnant.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with any of this!" Hinata growls at Orochimaru.

"Let him go? He came of his own free will, My Dear. He can come and go as he pleases. Come Kabuto, let's give them some privacy." He says as he heads off with the silver haired man.

Sasuke sighs. He knew that Hinata probably thought he was crazy for coming here. That was okay though. She was crazy for coming to the Sound as well.

"I wasn't going to leave you here. Not like this. It's not safe and you know that." Sasuke tells her.

"I know that, but I have other things on my mind that are more important than my personal safety . Sasuke, go home. You don't belong here." She says.

"Neither do you!" Sasuke snaps at her.

He didn't believe Orochimaru when the man said that he could go at any time he wanted, but Sasuke wasn't going to leave Hinata behind. No. This time he was going to take her back or die trying. Like the loser always said, _"Believe it!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** The description of the Hyuga and Uchiha fighting styles is "head cannon." I could be wrong, but I don't think the Hyugas and Uchiha fighting styles were ever really compared much in the series. So this may or may not line up with cannon, but I do believe it makes sense.

Chapter 4

 _CRACK!_ As soon as Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone, Hinata does something that Sasuke never would have expected. She snaps a whip at him. Where she had been hiding that was anyone's guess, but he digressed.

He knew that she'd likely be angry that he was there with her now. Sasuke just never expected her to actually attack him. Fortunately, he mostly managed to dodge.

"Hinata!" He cries out in shock as he hisses in pain.

The whip had slashed against his right arm. He could still feel the sting of it and there was now a thin line of blood welling up. She wasn't playing around. If he hadn't have dodged, Sasuke Uchiha knew that he would've been in a world of pain.

"That was a warning. Sasuke, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will. I will if you stand in my way of doing what has to be done. You saw what happened that day. You saw their bodies. Can you honestly tell me that that man deserves to live?!" She half snarls at him.

"Good because I don't want to have to hurt you either, but I will. If I have to drag you back kicking and screaming, that's' what I'll do. You're right, Hinata. I was there. I saw what Neji is capable of. That's why you should come back to the Leaf. We're a strong village. We CAN help you rid the world of that butcher." Saske says.

There had to be a way to make her understand. There just had to be. She was still Hinata. If he looked hard enough, maybe she'd listen. Somewhere deep down, the lavender eyed woman was still that girl who had knitted him and Naruto those scarves.

 _"Hey, Hinata. What you got there?" Naruto asked brightly, one day at the Academy._

 _They were all around ten or so. Unfortunately, that was when it first started to happen. Sasuke was now discovering that every single girl in his class who wasn't named Hinata was completely and utterly insane. With that in mind, he quickly darted over to Naruto._

 _Sometimes, they left him alone when he did that. Sometimes. It was better than not at all. Though lately, he had begun to worry about Hinata's safety._

 _"Oh I made you and Sasuke a scarf. It's cold o-utside." The bluenette stammered out._

 _For some strange reason, these girls had decided that they liked him or worse that they were madly in love with him. Not Hinata though. Hinata wasn't borderline psychotic like them._

 _She was still the same girl that he and Naruto practiced throwing kunais with. That's what worried him. The other girls were starting to give her dirty looks. It was as if they were actually demented enough to think that Hinata had "stolen" him from them or something crazy like that!_

 _"Really? That was really nice of you, Hinata!" The blonde said excitedly as he put on his orange scarf._

 _Orange. Yuck. Sasuke really didn't understand Naruto's obsession with orange. Didn't he know that it clashed horribly with his hair? Did the loser truly have no sense of style?_

 _It was a nice scarf though. Hinata was apparently a very good knitter. He couldn't find any fault with the actual craftsmanship. Sasuke just detested the color orange._

 _"I'm glad you l-ike it. I got you one too, Sasuke." She said with a smile as she handed him a red scarf._

 _Ah red. A respectable color! That was better! Much better! Well at least Hinata knew what he liked and what he didn't like._

 _Not like these other girls. They kept giving him chocolate and sweets. He hated sweets, but they didn't seem to realize that. They weren't even smart stalkers._

 _"Thank you, Hinata." He told her with a smile._

 _Maybe, he'd actually survive the Academy. He had two good friends. That was all he needed. Eventually, the other girls would girl up._

 _They had to, right? It wasn't like they were going to stalk him for the rest of his life. With that thought in mind, Sasuke places the scarf around his neck and smiles. If nothing else, it would protect him from the cold. (Too bad, it probably wouldn't work on his admirers though)!_

"Sasuke, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need you and Naruto to be my Knights, anymore. I can fight my own battles. I HAVE to do this on my own. You should go home." Hinata tells him.

Sasuke winces. That one hurt. It wasn't like he was trying to treat her like some fragile princess who couldn't handle herself. He just wanted to get her as far away from Orochimaru as humanly possible.

"I know that, Hinata. Believe me, I'm likely going to have the scar to prove it." Sasuke whispers as he gingerly looks down at his arm.

He was bleeding, but it was largely superficial. It could have been much worse and he was pretty sure that they both knew that. Still that didn't mean that Sasuke wasn't willing to play the Guilt Card, if he had to.

"I am sorry about that. You really shouldn't let me beat you up though." Hinata says.

"Hinata, I wasn't letting you do anything. I tried to dodge that. I just didn't manage it. You're…fast. Really, fast. Neji won't know what hit him. Come on. Let's get you home." He says.

Hinata shakes her head and Sasuke wanted to groan in frustration. Things had been a lot easier when she just went along with whatever he and Naruto said. Of all the times to develop an independent streak, she chosen now!

It was ironic, really. For years, he had tried to encourage her to just say and do whatever she wanted. He'd told her that she didn't need to worry about pleasing anyone and now, Hinata was finally following his advice. Just not in the way that he ever expected her to or liked.

"Thank you, but you don't belong here. Sasuke, go home. Go home to your family. Treasure the time you have with them. I'd give anything to have the chance to see my father, my sister, and the rest of my family again." The ninja whispers.

"You still have family in the Leaf. You still have me and Naruto." He tells her.

At this point, Sasuke was seriously considering trying grab her and Flickering off. He couldn't get her all the way to the Leaf on a Flicker, but he could get her far enough away from the Sound that she wouldn't necessarily know where she was.

It was a tempting idea. Though that meant he'd have to actually get a gripe on her. That meant that Sasuke would have to move to within her striking range. She could lock up his chakra again. Was it worth the risk?

Meanwhile Orochimaru smirks. Things were going even better than he could have hoped. Sasuke had walked right into the Sound as soon as Kabuto mentioned Hinata.

"It's a shame that she wasn't a bit older when you found her. This could have been such an interesting experiment in regards to merging the bloodlines." Kabuto says.

"Yes, it is. Well still having an Uchiha be my second Vessel is quite the nice find." Orochimaru reasons.

Kabuto nods. Orochimaru knew that the other man would understand. He always did. The medic was by far his most faithful servant.

The Sannin loved to find talented young ninjas and train them. It was an excellent way to ensure loyalty. Sadly, that hadn't been the case with Hinata. She was still being difficult.

"Do you think that having Sasuke here will help with her stress levels?" Kabuto asks.

"It might in the long run. In the short run, I expect that they'll increase. That's alright though. As long as they don't become debilitating, we can overlook that." The snake lover observes.

Young love was sweet. It was almost a pity that he was going to take her body, even Orochimaru wasn't immune to a good love story. Friends didn't enter Criminal Ninja Villages for each other. This was at a minimum a case of puppy love and perhaps more.

He hadn't been lying when he said that it was a shame. Truly, it was. Orochimaru would have very much liked to see what would have happened if the bloodlines were mixed. Tragically, there simply wasn't time.

"Of course. What are your orders?" Kabuto asks.

"For now, treat Hinata as we usually do. Inform everyone that Sasuke is to be considered my guest. If anything happens to him, there will be consequences. I don't want a single hair harmed on my second Vessel's head." The Sannin replies.

"Understood. I'll go and make certain that everyone is aware of the new situation." The silver haired medic assures him as he flits off.

Good. Good. Everything was going according to plan. Actually, everything was going far better than he had ever dreamed it would. Things were certainly looking up.

Not only did he have a Hyuga as his next Vessel, he had an Uchiha as the one after that. Few things could be better than that. He'd possess two of the strongest bloodlines in the Ninja World!

"It's all just a matter of time, now." He whispers to himself.

His dreams were all within reach. It was ironic. Puppy love might actually be the key to immortality. Who would have thought that?

All these years, he had spent trying to discover the secret and it might have been staring him in the face the entire time. That was such a cruel and beautiful irony. It was rather poetic in a strange way, really.

Back in the Leaf Village, Itachi frowns as he discovers Sasuke's note. It didn't make any sense to him. Why would he have to leave so suddenly?

"I'm going to speak to the Hokage about this." He mutters.

When would Sasuke have had time to get assigned a mission. The only logical explanation was that Tsunade must have sent a messenger hawk.

With that in mind, he swiftly heads towards the Hokage's Office. Surely, she could at least give him some hint about what she had sent Sasuke off to do. He would have suspected a kidnapping, if that hadn't been his brother's handwriting.

"I need to speak with Lady Tsunade, immediately. It's an emergency." He says.

"Wait here. I'll let her know." A guard states as he heads into the blonde's office.

Scarcely a moment later, Itachi was allowed inside. It was as damn good thing too. He liked to think of himself as a composed person, but there was very little that he wouldn't do to protect his baby brother.

He was more than willing to break down a door for him. That included even the Hokage's door. Fortunately, things hadn't come to that. At least not yet. Itachi could only pray that that would continue to be the case.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Tsunade demands.

The Uchiha couldn't blame her for her alarm. He rarely would burst in like this. The woman had to know that he did not use the word emergency lightly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Hokage. I would not do so, if I didn't believe it was urgent. My brother left us suddenly. There was a note on the fridge. He said something about a mission, but the only way that could be possible is through a messenger hawk. I know that you may not be at liberty to discuss the details of the mission, but I need to know. Did you assign Sasuke a mission?" The young man asks.

Tsunade frowns. She hadn't assigned Sasuke a mission today. She was completely at a loss for what Itachi was talking about.

"Itachi, I didn't assign him any missions today. I don't know what kind of prank he's playing on you, but I didn't send him out on anything." The Hokage informs him.

"I see. Well thank you, Lady Tsunade." He says as he bows his head politely.

"Do you think something happened to him? He could have just left a note saying he was on a mission and be off meeting with his girlfriend or something of that nature. He is at that age." The medic points out.

Itachi shakes his head. He highly doubted that. If Sasuke had a girlfriend, he would known about it. Nothing stayed secret for long in the Uchiha Clan.

"I doubt that. I shall look into the matter further. He left recently. So it should be a simple matter to follow his trail." The Uchiha assures her.

"If you really don't think that it's something like that, I can send out a team of ANBU. It's better to air on the side of caution. He has the Sharingan. That makes him a target. There are many ninjas who would love to have his eyes." The blonde reminds him.

"That may be a bit excessive in this case. I'd be lying though, if I said the idea didn't appeal to me." He confesses.

He hated to waste an ANBU Team on such matters. Itachi didn't even really know, if Sasuke was in trouble. Still it was better safe than sorry.

Tsunade was right about one thing. The fact that Sasuke had the Sharingan made him powerful, but it also made him a target. There were ninjas who would stop at nothing to acquire a bloodline for themselves or for someone else who was willing to pay for those eyes.

"Very well. I'll send a team out. We'll find him." Tsunade promises Itachi.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." Itachi says as he Flickers off to go track down his very foolish little brother.

Back in the Sound, Hinata watches Sasuke warily. She was going to have to be cruel with him. There was no other choice.

Him staying there was a liability. It was tempting just to take his offer. She knew that he was sincere. Unlike Orochimaru, Naruto and Sasuke did care about her. She knew that.

"He has to die, Sasuke. I don't care if I have to severe ever bond that I've ever had to accomplish that. He can't be allowed to live. I won't ask again. Leave now and you can go home. You don't have to get hurt. I will though, if I have to." She warns him.

That's when Sasuke shocks her by charging at her. Hinata tries to dodge, but the attack was too sudden. Sasuke manages to slam her into the ground with him on top of her.

"That's exactly what I was going to say to you. You're out of your mind, if you think that I'm going to let you stay here. It's not safe. I'm not going to let that freak touch you. You're going back to the Leaf. I don't care, if you hate me afterwards. I'd rather have your living hatred than your dead gratitude." Sasuke hisses in her ear.

She hated herself for it, but Hinata feels herself shivers slightly. More at the feeling of his breath against her ear and his physical closeness than out of fear. Sasuke was Sasuke. He wouldn't actually try to hurt her unless she gave him no choice.

If it came down to it, Hinata was sure that Naruto would rather lose his own life than kill a friend. With Sasuke, well she wasn't so sure. He definitely believed in self-defense. It was at best a 50-50 shot.

"You should respect MY decisions more. I know that you don't want to see me get hurt, but it's too late for that." She says as she brings her knee up and shoves it hard underneath his ribs.

That should knock the wind out of him. Maybe, he'd get the message. She doubted I though. Sasuke seemed bound and determined to drag her back to the Leaf. Almost as determined as she was not to go back, really.

"Damn it!" He hisses as he falls off of her and tries to catch his breath.

That was when Hinata jumped on him. She glances down at him. There was a bit blood on his mouth and chin. Hinata must have hit him harder than she thought.

"I'm a big girl now, Sasuke. Like I said, I don't need you, Naruto, or anyone else to protect me anymore. The sooner you get that through your head, the better off you'll be." She informs him.

"Apparently, you do. You're strong, Hinata. You're wrong though. You're allowing yourself to be blinded by your hatred of Neji. Hatred that he deserves, but you walked right into the Serpent's Den because of it!" He snarls at her and flips them.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha and Hyuga fighting styles had always been different. Uchihas fought more like lions. Raw strength was their specialty. They tended to overwhelm their enemies with sheer power and tactics. The Hyugas were completely different though.

Her family had always been like leopards. Strong enough to make the "kill" and then they would retreat up a tree. Flexibility and precision was more important than raw power. They needed just enough raw power for their strikes to be fatal. That meant that in terms of raw strength, Sasuke had the advantage here.

"I know what I'm doing! You're the one who came here when you didn't have to." She growls at him and tries to throw him off of her.

It was like trying to move a mountain though. The Uchihas tended to have a lot of compact muscle. He might not be the bulkiest ninja, but he was strong. Somehow though, she manages to throw him off of her.

Well at least a couple feet. It was a start though. Maybe, now he'd get the point. She could only hope.

"I came here for you! This is madness and you know it! You can't possibly trust him!" The raven haired man hisses at her.

He was right about that. This really was madness. She was fighting against one of her best friends who was trying to help her. That didn't change the fact that she had to though.

"You could have left. You made your decision." Hinata tells him as she charges at him with the Gentle Fist.

If she could lock up his chakra points, she could get him out of here. She could leave him somewhere that he'd be able to find his way back home or a Leaf Villager would find him.

That would be the ideal outcome. Sasuke would be safe and she could still have her revenge. Granted, spending time with Orochimaru probably should never be referred to as an ideal outcome. It was the principle of the thing though.

"And you made yours. If you want to do this the hard way, we can do it the hard way. I'm not Naruto. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." The Uchiha warns her.

Just like that. The two of them collided into each other. It was a flurry of punches and kicks. Hinata scarcely had time to block and throw a blow, before Sasuke would do the same.

The Sharingan gave him an advantage. He could copy her moves almost instantly and he had more power behind his moves. While he couldn't perform her family's trademark technique, he could do everything else. Sasuke could do everything else, very well.

"Good that means you might survive this then!" Hinata yells at him as she aims another vicious kick towards him.

It was complete savagery. The way that they were going at each other more closely resembled a battle to the death between two wild animals than skilled ninjas. All her years of training had gone out the window.

Hinata could barely block and launch her own attacks. She couldn't worry about actual strategy. She had been reduced to pure instinct and Sasuke didn't seem to be faring much better.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" Sasuke roars at her as he sends a punch towards her had.

SMACK! Hinata winces in pain as she feels her cheek swell up. It was a miracle that hadn't broken any bones. He must have been softening his blows slightly.

Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't afford to extend him the same courtesy. Her kick goes flying straight at his chest and she hears a sickening CRACK. She'd gotten one of his ribs.

"DAMN IT!" He snarls in pain, but somehow he was able to press on.

Hinata could only assume that it was the adrenaline that was allowing her opponent to power through his pain. That had a way of numbing pain at least for a little while. It was a survival mechanism in some cases.

"Yes, damn you! Damn you! You should have left when I told you to do so! You should have listened to me! You're supposed to be a genius! You should have been smarter than this!" She screams at him.

"And so are you!" Sasuke thunders right back at her.

It was fitting in a way. His secondary chakra nature was lightning. Thunder went with lightning. She had never heard him speak like this before and it almost shocked her into paralysis, but thankfully it didn't.

The attacks were coming even faster and more furiously now. Sasuke had a black eye, was occasionally coughing up blood, and several bruises. For her efforts, she had received a badly bruised cheek, a possibly broken wrist, and an impressive array of bruises.

"Now, now. Children should play nicely." Orochimaru suddenly says as he walks back into the room and has his long tongue restrain them.

Oh that was just disgusting. Hinata shivers. She was a Sound Ninja now. Not many things truly disgusted her anymore, but this was definitely one of them.

It looked like Sasuke felt the same way though. The other ninja was grimacing. Good. He should feel uncomfortable. Sasuke shouldn't even be here!

"Let him go." Hinata insists, hoping that maybe at least she could save Sasuke's soul.

Hers was likely too far gone. She'd done too many horrible things. Her hands would never be clean again. Sasuke was a different matter though.

By ninja standards, he was still relatively innocent. He could go home. There was no need for him to be here. She had made her decision and that was that.

"As I told you before, he's my guest. Sasuke may come and go as he pleases. It seems that it pleases him to stay at this time. Though it doesn't seem to please you as much as I had hoped. You two certainly have an interesting way of greeting each other. I shall have Kabuto attend to your injuries." He says.

Kabuto. No. She'd rather deal with the possibly broken wrist and her other injures on her own. The last thing that she wanted was to be examined by him again.

There was also Sasuke to consider. Kabuto really shouldn't be allowed to touch her childhood friend. It seemed almost like blasphemy, really.

"That's right. I'm staying." Sasuke says firmly and Hinata sighs.

Uchihas were a stubborn Clan. A very stubborn Clan. She supposed that they were going to find out who was more stubborn though. Her or Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** You will likely notice some striking personality differences between this Hinata and Cannon Hinata in this chapter. She's been at the Sound for years and experienced a horrible tragedy. So in my view, Hinata would've become more cunning, ruthless, and even a bit manipulative in order to survive.

Chapter 5

A few minutes later, Kabuto was treating Hinata's injuries. Sasuke had insisted on two things. The first was that the Hyuga Heiress should be treated first and the second was that he would be in the room with her, when she was.

"Sasuke, will you stop giving me that look?" Kabuto asks in amusement.

"Depends on what sort of look, you think that I'm giving you." The Uchiha mutters.

Like Hell was he going to allow Four Eyes to be alone with Hinata. The creep would probably try to give her a breast exam or something just to be "thorough." The thought of the bespectacled man touching his friend in such a way was almost enough to drive him into a rage.

"The one that says you want to kill me because you believe that I'm about to steal our dear princess's virtue." The silver haired man replies with mirth.

"Then no. I'm not going to stop looking at you that way. Watch where your filthy hands go." He seethes.

Sasuke wasn't a child anymore. He had seen the way the Sound Ninja looked at Hinata and he most certainly did not like it. It was almost as bad as Orochimaru.

Did Hinata sincerely not realize that she had joined a village filled with deviants? Criminals were one thing, but these perverts should not be allowed within a thousand miles of her. They were not fit to breathe the same air as her, let alone to actually TOUCH her!

"My, my. Aren't you the protective one? It looks like you've got yourself a Knight here, My Lady." Kabuto mocks Sasuke.

Sasuke feels himself twitch. A nice fireball below the belt sounded like an appealing option right now. That might shut the smug bastard up.

"Stop antagonizing him. Sasuke is right about one thing. You're a medic. Conduct yourself in a manner befitting of your station." Hinata snaps at him.

The Uchiha blinks. That didn't sound like Hinata at all. When did she get so cold and regal? She'd never actually sounded like a Hyuga Heiress before.

Hinata had always been shy, kind, and warm. That tone that she had just used was nothing like the girl that he used to know. What had these cretins done to his friend?!

"Of course, Your Highness. Well that seems to be the worst of your injuries. I would recommend a general physical, but I don't think that your little boyfriend would care for that idea too much." The silver haired medic states.

"He's not my boyfriend. I know the concept of friendship eludes you, but Sasuke was once my friend. Back before I severed all my ties to the Leaf Village." The Hyuga woman says.

Sasuke winces at that. Whether she meant it or not, he wasn't certain. It could be that she was just playing a part. Maybe, Hinata was trying to protect him by pretending not to care about him.

That would be the smart move. He knew enough about genetics to realize that Orochimaru might order Kabuto to try something now that he was here. Sasuke wasn't certain if a Hyuga and an Uchiha had ever had a child together before, but the possibility would certainly tantalize a psychopath like Orochimaru.

"Of course. Well I commend you on realizing that such things are beneath a woman of your station." He retorts.

Sasuke wanted to hit him. He was mocking her. The Uchiha couldn't tell if Kabuto had bought Hinata's rely or not, but he was certainly making a joke out of their friendship and that was not something that he appreciated!

"I'll decide what is beneath my station and what isn't. I don't need Orochimaru's lapdog to tell me such things. Now, do your damn job and patch him up. I imagine that Lord Orochimaru will be most cross with you, if you don't." She practically spits at him.

Who was this woman? He scarcely recognized her at all. How could this Ice Queen be his Hinata?

Sasuke knew that he should be glad that she was willing to treat him this way. The woman was reinforcing the idea that he meant nothing to her and that could only mean good things for Sasuke. Orochimaru might be less likely to try some sort of horrifying genetic experiment on the two of them, if he thought there was nothing there.

"Of course. Well Sasuke, let me have a look at you." The other ninja says as he walks over to Sasuke.

Thankfully, Kabuto didn't take nearly as long on Sasuke as he did on Hinata. The Uchiha had a pretty good idea why that was, but he kept these thoughts to himself. It was pointless to voice them at this point.

Kabuto already knew exactly what he thought of him. To say the least, it wasn't pretty and they both knew that. Why waste time and energy on telling the medic that he had already imagined fifty different ways too kill him? It was utterly pointless to do so because the silver haired man already knew that Sasuke was plotting his demise.

"You two certainly tore into each other." Kabuto observes with a smirk.

Oh how Sasuke wanted to beat that smirk off of his face. He wanted to bash the other man's teeth in. Actually, the Leaf Ninja was sincerely tempted to bash his skull in.

At this range, he could do it easily. Maybe, he could grab Hinata and Flicker off. He'd have to fight her again of course, but there was a chance that he could win. There was a chance that he could save her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Your emotions are written all over your face. Really, Sasuke. You'll have to learn to reign in that temper of yours, if you ever want to get anywhere." He says.

"I don't take advice from lapdogs." He hisses and with that, Kabuto laughs.

"Very well then. Have it your way. It was just some friendly advice. I'll go and tell Lord Orochimaru that the two of you are patched up. Oh and don't try to escape with Hinata. That won't end well for either of you." Kabuto says as he heads off, after healing Sasuke.

Sasuke watches the other man leave hatefully. The raven haired ninja doubted that he had ever hated anyone as much as he hated that medic before. He could feel his fury burning him. Racing through his veins and melting his insides like actual lava.

"I know you hate him, but it doesn't matter. You don't have to be here. You can leave." Hinata tells him.

"I'd love to leave, but not without you." Sasuke tells her.

"You're so stubborn. I think that you may be even more stubborn than Naruto." The Hyuga Heiress says with a sigh.

That was either a great insult or a great compliment. Sasuke wasn't sure which. Naruto could be pretty damn stubborn to put it mildly. He was also loyal to the point of absolute stupidity.

On second thought, Sasuke currently fit those descriptions rather well himself. The smart thing to do would be to leave. Hinata wanted to be here. If he managed to get her away from the Sound, the woman would likely try to run off again. What was really the point of all this?

"I suppose we'll find out who is more stubborn then because I'm not leaving here. I'm not leaving until either you come with me or my heart stops beating. You're my friend. I'm not giving up on you just because you have completely lost your mind." Sasuke informs her.

Meanwhile Itachi sighs as he continues looking for his foolish little brother. The elder Uchiha was debating about whether or not to tell Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. They would probably panic or dismiss it as a young man doing what young men did. Sneaking off to have some fun.

He knew better though. Sasuke wouldn't have said there was a mission, unless there was actually a mission or he was doing something extremely stupid. Something stupid enough that he didn't want to tell his family about. That meant that Sasuke could be in legitimate danger.

"So any idea where he could have gone?" Shisui asks him.

"Sadly, I think I may have a clue. He's been rather blue about his friend. Hinata left years ago. Orochimaru will want to take her body soon. Sasuke might be desperate enough to actually try to storm the Sound Village to save her." He says with a heavy sigh.

Normally, he wouldn't suggest such a thing. Sasuke was foolish yes, but he had never been suicidal. That's what storming the Sound Village would be. Suicidal.

This was Hinata though. The girl had been one of his best friends for years. There was very little that his foolish little brother wouldn't do for the Hyuga Heiress and that thought currently terrified him.

"Then it's a good thing you told Tsunade." Shisui says with a frown.

He had told Shisui because he was his closest friend, after Sasuke. To be fair, the bond of brotherhood was something that was very difficult to eclipse. So he was about as close to Shisui as it was possible to be to another person.

Itachi trusted him completely. That was why the Uchiha had told him immediately what had happened and whey they were setting off together. Trust was everything in a situation like this.

"Yes, it is. We need to move quickly though. I don't want to think about what could happen to Sasuke, if Orochimaru gets his claws into him." He mutters.

"Yeah. Orochimaru is definitely bad news. Do we have any idea where the Sound Village is though?" Shisui asks.

Itachi sighs. Unfortunately, he had only the vaguest idea. It could take days to find it and even then, it might all be for not. By the time they found them, Sasuke could be dead.

He couldn't let that happen though. Not to his innocent baby brother. Not to Sasuke. Itachi could only imagine how grief-stricken their parents would be, if he came home with Sasuke's corpse.

"A general idea. That's why we have to move quickly. We have to find him." Itachi says.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Also you really shouldn't underestimate him. I know that it's hard to remember this, but he's not that bubble eyed kid that used to ride on your back, anymore. He's a grown man, Itachi. Sasuke is a Jonin. He can handle himself." His cousin tries to reassure him.

Itachi nods in agreement. He knew that was true. Logically, he knew that was true in his head. It was his heart and gut that remained to be convinced though.

He would feel so much better, once they found him. Once he knew that Sasuke was safe, Itachi was going to kill him. How dare he scare him like this?!

"You're right." He agrees softly.

"And try not to be too hard on the poor kid. He might be a man now, but only just. It's only natural that he'd want to save his friend and wouldn't think about the consequences too much. Besides, I'd do the same for you. If it were you, I'd probably do something stupid and run off halfcocked." Shisui promises him with a grin.

Itachi could easily imagine Shisui doing exactly that. He really was the heart of their Clan. He saw the good in everyone and everything. He'd never met another person who was so easily to read another person's soul before Shisui Uchiha.

The man might be known as Shisui of the Body Flicker, but he was so much more than just a talented ninja. He was also a wonderful human being and Itachi's Sensei in a way. His own skills had meant that he didn't have an official Sensei for long and thus, Shisui had adopted that role for him.

"Yes, I do believe that you would. We should still hurry though. There's really no telling what sort of trouble, Sasuke's gotten himself into this time." He says with a sigh.

Back at the Sound, Hinata glances at Sasuke warily. He really wasn't going to give up. She had tried almost everything that she could think of. Well short of actually killing him.

Though she had even half-heartedly attempted that. As much as the bluenette knew that she should, she couldn't do it. Hinata just couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"Then I suppose you're heart is going to stop beating before you leave here. I'm not leaving. Not until Neji is dead." She tells him.

Maybe, a change in tactics was in order. Sasuke had been vigilant in his attempts to protect her from Kabuto's wandering eyes and hands. Was that because he was jealous?

If he was jealous, that meant that he liked her. If Sasuke liked her, then she could use that to her advantage. It would be fighting dirty, but Hinata was more than willing to do that. If it meant saving his life, the Hyuga Heiress would try almost anything.

"I guess so." Sasuke says as he eyes her determinedly.

She'd never actually done this before. Hinata was definitely not a natural seducer, but she wasn't naturally cold either. If she could fake coldness, she could fake seduction.

Of course, Sasuke was smart. If she came on too strong, he'd know something was up. She couldn't just radically shift her behavior. The man had been at the top of their class in the Academy for a reason. He was a genius, even if he was reckless.

"Sasuke, it's late. We'll fight about this tomorrow." Hinata says.

Sasuke blinks and the Hyuga Heiress knew why. She had just changed tactics in a big way. Still it was less jarring than going for a full out seduction at this way.

Not that she was actually planning on becoming his lover. Sasuke deserved better than that. He was likely almost as innocent as her in that regard and she didn't want to take away his "first," to deceive him. That would be far too cruel.

"Alright. So what are you planning on doing now?" He asks warily.

He was smart to be wary. The Uchiha would have been a complete idiot not to be suspicious. Sasuke was many things, but an idiot was not one of them.

"I'm going back to my room to get some rest. You should come with me and do the same." Hinata says.

"You want me to stay in your room?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

Hinata knew why. They had spent the majority of the day fighting and well, it was rather improper to put it mildly. A few years ago, Hinata never would have dreamed of "propositioning" a man in such a fashion.

Sasuke wasn't her husband. He wasn't even her fiancé or lover. She really shouldn't share a room with him, unless it was for the sake of a mission. Though she supposed, this was sorta a mission. So it was alright.

"I'd like it. You've made it rather obvious that you aren't planning on going anywhere and you'll need a place to sleep. That and I'd feel safer. You weren't wrong about Kabuto." She whispers.

She could use logic and though it hurt her pride to do it, the Damsel in Distress Card. While Sasuke certainly wasn't as old fashioned as Naruto when it came to women, he was still part of a Noble Clan. He'd likely been taught from a young age to "protect" women from scoundrels like Kabuto.

By now, it was likely too deeply ingrained into his psyche for him to resist. It was fighting dirty. Appealing to his more primal instincts to play the part of the Protector, but she was willing to do it. This might actually save his life in the long run.

"Alright. I'll stay with you. I promise that I won't let that lapdog come anywhere near you." Sasuke vows.

That was pathetically easy. Hinata felt a bit guilty, actually. Whether Sasuke liked her as more than a friend or was just trying to do the honorable thing, didn't really matter. She felt guilty. She was manipulating him.

She was taking advantage of his good nature. If he found out later, he'd probably hate her. That was alright though. Hinata would rather have Sasuke hate her and be alive than be her friend and be buried six feet under the cold, hard earth.

"I know." She says as she leads him to her room.

She'd never really cared what her quarters in the Sound looked like before, but now Hinata felt a bit self-conscious. They were far from romantic. Mostly it was a room within a system of caves with a rather simple bed on it. There was a fireplace and a place to put her clothing and ninja tools.

"I can see that he went all out on your accommodations. Don't you miss having a real bed?" Sasuke asks her.

Clever. He was trying to make her homesick. That wouldn't work though. Hinata wasn't going to fall for that.

"A little, but I have more important things on my mind than comfort. Besides, I'm used to it." She answers truthfully as she slips out of her training clothes.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

It was a low move. She had seen the way that he looked at her at the waterfall. It might have just been a healthy curiosity, but it might have been more. Sasuke wasn't like Orochimaru or Kabuto, he didn't try to leer at women. Though he was still human. If she flaunted herself, he'd probably look.

She was just wearing a lacey white undershirt with bandages underneath to support her bosom and matching undergarments over the other more intimate areas. It was hardly the most seductive lingerie, but apparently it was enough. Sasuke was definitely looking. (Though to his credit, he did look away rather quickly after realizing that he had been caught doing so).

"Do you have a side of the bed that you prefer?" Sasuke asks.

"You can take the right. I'll take the left." She answers him.

Sasuke nods and dutifully kicks off his sandals before getting into the bed. Apparently, he wasn't going to get as comfortable as she was. That was alright though.

She wasn't going to seduce him completely. Hinata doubted she could, if she really tried. She just had to play the role just enough to make him lower his guard. When that happened, she'd ensure that he was taken back to the Leaf and that would be that.

"Sounds good." Sasuke says as he watches her get in the bed.

Hinata turns around to face him and notices that he had shut his eyes. It would likely take him awhile to sleep, but that was alright. Once he did, she'd just lock up his chakra points and knock him out. After that, she could Flicker him off and ensure that someone took him back to the Leaf Village.

After awhile, Hinata notices that his breathing had evened out. She blushes when she realizes that his arms were wrapped around her rather protectively. She might even say possessively.

"I really am sorry about this." She whispers quietly under her breath.

There was something _nice_ about it. She'd never been held this way before and she supposed the fact that it was Sasuke doing the holding that had something to do with said niceness. She didn't have to worry about him pushing it further because this was Sasuke.

As therapeutic as it was, Hinata knew what she had to do. She goes to lock up his chakra points, only to find that her hand was blocked. Almost faster than she could blink, she was suddenly pushed down on the bed. Her back towards Sasuke who was now sitting on top of her, keeping her pinned.

"Hinata, I'm not stupid. Did you really think that I was going to fall for THAT? Seduction Tactics are one of the oldest tricks in the book and my Clan ensured that I would be prepared to go up against them. I'm not going to be led around by my kunai. So don't try that again." He warns her as he whispers into her ear.

She shivers as she feels his hot breath against her ear. Hinata could feel him behind her. She could feel the raw muscle that was holding her down and awhile that should have terrified her, some part of her was excited by it.

"Can't blame me for trying?" She asks.

"I guess not. I'm not that easy though. I meant what I said. I'm not leaving this place without you or until I'm dead. You're not going to lockup my chakra points and drop me off in the middle of nowhere." He tells her sternly.

"I wasn't going to drop you off in the middle of nowhere." Hinata protests.

She wasn't that cruel. While Sasuke would likely find his way back to the Leaf anyway, Hinata couldn't imagine doing that to him. He was her friend. Though admittedly, the Hyuga Heiress hadn't been treating him like her friend recently. It was still the principle of the thing though.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asks and Hinata could easily picture him raising his eyebrow incredulously.

"Yes, really. I was going to make sure that you got back to the Leaf. Somehow. I wouldn't just leave you in the middle of nowhere." She answers him.

"How generous. Well if I let you up, are you going to be a good girl? No more trying to lead me around by my kunai? I'm not going to fall for it. So there's no point in trying that. As much as I prefer this approach to fighting you, I'm not stupid. I know when someone is trying to trick me." He informs her.

Hinata sighs and squirms. She didn't really want to lie to him, but she also wanted up. Decisions, decisions. If she lied, he'd probably see straight through it anyway.

"I'll be a good girl for now." She says.

"You're going to be the death of me." Sasuke mutters as he gets off of her.

Seeing her chance, Hinata pins him this time. She really needed to reestablish control. She couldn't allow Sasuke to believe that he was actually in charge here. That would be his own death sentence.

"I don't want to be the death of you. I want to be the death of Neji, but are you sure that you don't want me to lead you around your kunai. You didn't seem to mind staring at the waterfall." She says.

She couldn't believe she was saying these outrageous things. Hinata could feel her face burn with embarrassment. Some seductress, she was!

"Hinata, you're a beautiful woman. Unfortunately for you, I think we both know that your far more bark than bite when it comes to playing those games. It's tempting, but I know that you're just trying to distract me. You're doing a damn good job of it, but you should save such _games_ for someone that you love." He tells her.

"I could just do this the hard way. I could stab you in the heart right now, before you could s-top me. We both k-now that." Hinata stammers out.

Damn it. She was stuttering again. She wasn't supposed to stutter! Avengers didn't stutter!

"You could, but I don't think you will. If you do, at least I tried. At least I tried to save you from this. From HIM!" Sasuke hisses at her, eyes flashing red.

"I think that we're at a stale-mate. I'm tired. Let's get some actual sleep." Hinata suggests as she rolls off of him.

"Fine by me." Sasuke says with a sigh as he wraps the blankets around them and then his arms around the beautiful ninja.

Hinata sighs and snuggles into him. She probably shouldn't have, but he was just such a comforting presence. He might be her downfall, but her sleepy mind didn't care about that.

He was her Sasuke. Her infuriatingly stubborn and loyal Sasuke. He might have won this battle, but she was going to win this War of Wills in the end. That was the last thought on her mind before she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Sasuke was just beginning to wake up to the realization that he was ridiculously comfortable. The bed was so warm and the pillows were making him feel positively hedonistic. They were so soft and warm.

He burrows into the pillows and wraps the blankets more around him. A nice cozy cocoon. At the moment, his mind was slowly waking up. His body though was being too stubborn to follow suit though. This was _nice._

"Sasuke." Someone calls out to him gently.

His sleepy mind, didn't quite register who it was. Had he been more awake, Sasuke would have realized that it was Hinata's voice and that she was embarrassed. Really embarrassed.

"Sasuke." The voice tries again.

It was a pointless endeavor on Hinata's part though. Sasuke was simply too content to be roused. The voice could just wait until he felt like waking up. With that in mind, he snuggles further.

That's when the door slid open and Sasuke hears a rather sadistic chuckle. One that he recognized instantly. His eyes fly open and are greeted by a most unpleasant sight. Kabuto.

"Yes, I can see how much he doesn't mean to you. Hinata, come. Orochimaru would like to see you." Kabuto says dryly.

Sasuke glares daggers at the medical ninja as it slowly dawned on him what had just happened. At some point, he had fallen asleep and his head had been resting on Hinata's breasts. Her ridiculously comfortable breasts.

Just to add to his humiliation, Kabuto was here. The pervert probably thought he and Hinata were lovers now. All this of course was just added incentive for Sasuke to slit the other man's throat at the first opportunity!

"Not that it's any of your business, but this isn't what it looks like." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Sasuke, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a young man. It's natural that you would want to be close to a beautiful woman. Just don't get too attached. She is going to be Lord Orochimaru's next vessel." Kabuto says.

That did it. Something inside Sasuke snapped. He slams himself into Kabuto. His full body weight forcing the other man to the ground.

"Let's say that you're right. That still means she's going to outlive you!" Sasuke hisses at him as he launches a barrage of bone crushing punches at Kabuto.

 _Crack! Crunch! Crack! Crunch!_ Over and over again. His punches were coming so fast, that Kabuto could barely block half of them. Sasuke could see that the other man's face was now covered in blood and he likely had several broken bones, maybe even a broken jaw.

Somehow though, Kabuto manages to deliver a blow to his chest. It was powered with chakra and seems to stop his heart. That must have been what happened because Sasuke suddenly stops moving and slumps over.

"SASUKE!" Hinata cries out in horror as she rushes over to him.

"Your little boyfriend is getting to be annoying, Hinata. You'll have to teach your pet better manners. Don't worry. I won't kill him. He's too valuable. Did you know that after you're done being his Vessel, Lord Orochimaru plans on using Sasuke to be your replacement?" Kabuto asks as he quickly hits Sasuke's chest again.

It was all that was needed to bring the Uchiha "back to life." Before Sasuke had any idea what was going on, Kabuto quickly chakra cuffs him. His legs were still dangerous, but Sasuke would need those to walk.

"What did you do to me?!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"I temporarily stopped your heart. Had I wanted to kill you, you would be dead now. It's not always the strongest ninja who wins the fight, Sasuke. You would do well to remember that. It only takes one good hit to end a life." Kabuto says smugly, though he winces.

Sasuke smirks at that. His face was covered in blood. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he had managed to break Kabuto's jaw. That would have stopped him from talking.

He definitely had a broken nose at a minimum though. That brought the young Uchiha some measure of satisfaction. At least he had managed to hurt the medic for what he said. That was something.

"I'll remember that and next time, it will be your heart that stops. The only difference is that I won't be dumb enough to revive you." Sasuke warns him.

"You're such an insolent brat. It's strange, your test results at the Academy indicates that you're a genius. Despite this, you continue to behave extremely foolishly. I suppose love does make people do stupid things though. Come. The both of you are going to speak with Orochimaru immediately." Kabuto instructs them as he lead the pair off to speak with the Legendary Sannin.

Kabuto apparently didn't know him very well. There was a reason why Itachi called him his foolish little brother. Every once in awhile, Sasuke would do something extremely foolish and reckless.

The Uchiha suspected that was Naruto's influence on him though. The other Leaf Ninja never looked before he leapt. He always charged head first into any situation. It didn't matter how dangerous it was. Naruto Uzumaki was a creature of gut instinct and so was Sasuke to a degree.

"The broken nose wasn't enough for you, Kabuto? If you continue your efforts to provoke Sasuke, I don't think that Orochimaru would hesitate to allow him to kill you. He values the Sharingan over your loyalty." Hinata threatens him.

Once again, Sasuke scarcely recognized her. The Sound had changed the Hyuga Heiress. It had changed her drastically, but there were still glimpses of that girl that had made him a scarf all those years ago.

It was that girl that he was going to save. He wasn't going to allow that snake to put his filthy hands on her. One way or another, they were both going to leave the Sound together.

"Hinata, I do believe that is you who shouldn't provoke me. I'm the one in charge of your daily dosages. I could make things quite unpleasant for you. There are a lot of things that the human body can withstand that won't kill it." Kabuto says with a deceptively charming smile.

Daily dosages?! Hinata was actually letting these people inject her with stuff? Had she lost her mind? For all she knew, they could be poisoning her right now!

"Daily dosages?" Sasuke demands.

"Oh yes. Lord Orochimaru will never settle for anything, but the best. So he is having Hinata build up her immunity towards all sorts of poisons. It's going rather well." The silver haired man replies.

Building up an immunity to poisons? There was only one way to do that. Well there was only one way to do that that Sasuke knew of anyway. Injecting traces of the poison into your system.

"You sick bastard! YOU'RE POISONING HER!" Sasuke howls in outrage as the three of them make it into Orochimar's room.

"Now, now. Sasuke, there is no need for that. While that's accurate, you should know the truth by now. I would never allow Kabuto or anyone else to administer a lethal dose to Hinata. She's far too precious to me." The Sannin assures him.

Sasuke feels his blood boil with rage. He didn't know who he hated more at the moment. Kabuto or Orochimaru. It was a toss up.

He understood why Hinata wanted revenge so much now. It was a seductive feeling. His blood literally felt like it was on fire. Actually, there was a good reason for that. He was literally holding a fireball in his hand at the moment.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispers, trying to get his attention.

Sasuke sighs and dispels the fireball. It wouldn't do him any good at the moment. He needed to get Hinata out of here. Picking a fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto at the moment was counterproductive.

For now, he'd play nice. Though at least he got a few shots in at Kabuto. That served the bastard right.

"Glad to hear it." He lies through gritted teeth.

"Though I can't say that I'm happy that you hurt Kabuto. I know that he didn't do that to himself and it seems unlikely that Hinata did it. So am I correct in assuming that his injuries were caused by you?" Orochimaru asks in a grandfatherly voice.

That sickening impersonation of a grandfather. He wasn't sure what infuriated him more. The fact that he wanted Hinata's body or that he was actually pretending to care about her.

"You're right. I did. He deserved it." He states.

"Kabuto, what did you do to earn Sasuke's fury? Tsk. Tsk. Normally, you have far better people skills than that. It's what makes you such a valuable spy." He says.

"I may have walked in on him and Hinata during an intimate moment. He's been rather ill-tempered since then." The medic says with a cruel smirk directed at the Uchiha.

Alright. That settled it. He hated Kabuto more. He was going to have to come up with a suitably horrific death for the other man. Too bad he didn't know how to do the Tsukuyomi. Maybe, he should have Itachi teach him at some pliant.

That could be fun. He could create his own world to torture Kabuto in. To the medic, it would seem like days had passed. In reality, it would only be a few seconds. That idea certainly was appealing at the moment.

"Well in that case, I can certainly understand your frustration in that case. Though you'll have to learn how to properly channel your anger." The older ninja coos at him.

He actually cooed at him. Sasuke shivers. He felt disgusted and dirty. How had Hinata lived her for years and kept her sanity? It was truly mind-boggling.

"I suppose so. Perhaps you can teach me how to do so." Sasuke says smoothly.

"I'd be happy to. Kabuto, why don't you go and tend to your injuries. I believe that Sasuke and I have much to discuss. Oh and Hinata, please don't think that I've forgotten about you. We'll commence your training for the day, shortly." Orochimaru says with a sly smile.

Meanwhile Shisui and Itachi were still out looking for Sasuke. Unfortunately, they hadn't found a trace of him. It looked like the Sound Ninjas had gotten rather good at covering their tracks.

"Itachi, stop. We've been looking for almost a day straight. If we continue at this pace, we'll be of no use to him. Both of us will be too exhausted to fight. For now, we should make camp." Shisui says.

Itachi sighs and skids to a halt. He hated to admit it, but he knew that Shisui was right. It would be foolish to press on in this state.

"Alright. Just for a short time though. I don't want to leave him out there. Not in the clutches of that snake." The other Uchiha seethes.

Shisui nods sympathetically. Itach knew that his Clansman understood him. He knew that Shisui understood how badly he wanted to save his foolish little brother.

He wanted to save Sasuke so he could kill him. Then he would revive Sasuke and kill him again. He would keep doing this until his brother finally got the message, never to do something this reckless again.

"I'm not fond of the idea of leaving him at the mercy of Orochimaru's whims either. The fact remains that we have no idea where he is though." The elder Uchiha tries to reason with Itachi as they make camp.

"I know. We'll find him. We have to. I can't imagine what mother and father will do, if we don't." The ANBU Captain says with a sigh.

That's when Shisui surprises him. The other man embraces him. It was as if they were children again.

"We'll find him before they notice. If they somehow find out he's missing before us, well I pity the fool who goes up against your mother and father. That's not to mention your grandparents. Kenji and Aiya may be elderly, but they are still quite formidable in their own right." Shisui comforts him.

"You're right. Well let's do our best to make sure that it doesn't com to that. Though I must admit, I am also concerned that Naruto will figure out what is going on before we get Sasuke back." The other Uchiha confesses.

Shisui rubs the back of his head sheepishly in response that. Itachi knew why. There was as very good reason why Naruto was known as the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja. (Well that and several other longwinded nicknames, but Itachi digressed).

"That's a good point. That boy would tear down the Five Great Nations, if it meant helping a friend. I don't think that we'll ever see the likes of him again. He's truly one of a kind." Shisui observes with a chuckle.

"That may be a good thing. I don't think that the world could handle two Naruto Uzumakis." Itachi points out.

Itachi didn't really understand how one person could have so much energy. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son. That and the Uzumaki line was known to be a rather lively Clan. Once you combined those two things, you got an exceptionally energetic ninja.

"That's true." Shisui concedes as he scans their surroundings.

They were deep in the heart of enemy territory now and they both knew it. That's why Shisui and Itachi were constantly on guard. Just because they hadn't seen any Sound Ninjas yet, didn't meant that they weren't there.

"Their village should be somewhere around here. How is it possible to hide an entire village?" Itachi asks himself.

"Well that's the whole point of Ninja Villages. They aren't easy to find. We're the Village Hidden in the Leaves, remember?" Shisui inquires with a good-natured chuckle.

"True enough." The younger Uchiha agrees.

He needed to find Sasuke as soon as possible. Itachi couldn't believe that he had rushed off like this. Well he could and he couldn't.

It had to be love. Whether his brother realized that yet or not, he wasn't sure. Itachi wasn't oblivious though. There was only one thing that could make a boy do something this stupid. A girl.

"I think that our camp should be good. It looks secure, but I'll make a couple clones. Just in case." Shisui says.

"Good idea." Itachi agrees as he goes back to his internal observations.

It was wrong to call them children though. Sasuke was a Jonin and Hinata was likely Jonin Level, even if she was still officially a Genin. The woman had run off before she could take the Chunin Exams.

He could only hope that his foolish little brother knew what he was doing. Sasuke would be crushed, if he couldn't save his first love. So he hoped for all their sakes, the other ninja managed it.

"Yes, I thought so as well. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Shisui calls out as he forms a few clones.

The last thing anyone needed to deal with was a brokenhearted Uchiha. Their Clan loved and hated in equal measure. It was one of the reasons why they were such renowned warriors in the first place.

Back in the Sound Village, Hinata watches the scene before her unfold with a growing sense of dread. Now, Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to be his spare Vessel. This couldn't be happening!

It was one thing for her to agree to such a thing. Hinata understood the price and she was potentially willing to pay it. Sasuke didn't though. `

"So tell me, Sasuke what are your skill levels at in regards to the three basic kinds of Jutsus?" Orochimaru asks.

Sasuke had a loving family and had a promising career ahead of him. In time, he'd likely find a wife and have a family. He had friends. In short, the Uchiha had too much to live for to throw his life away!

"Enough to keep me alive." He answers tersely.

He was also smart. Sasuke knew better than to tell Orochimaru everything that he was capable of. It wouldn't do him any good though. It was likely that Kabuto had already researched him extensively.

That creep was an excellent spy. Kabuto probably knew everything about Sasuke now. That included even his shoe size. There was very little that the silver haired medic wasn't capable of finding out, once he put his mind to it.

"Oh I think that you're being far too modest. Kabuto has acquired some of your records. You did quite well at the Academy as would be expected of an Uchiha, really." He continues.

Damn it. She had been right. That lapdog had dug around until he found the information that he needed.

She wouldn't let Orochimaru get his hooks into Sasuke though. Sasuke was just trying to help her. He just didn't understand that she needed to do this. There was no other way.

"That wasn't the deal." Hinata says.

"I'm sorry, My Dear. What do you mean?" The Sannin replies.

"I agreed to become your Vessel, if you taught me what I needed to know to kill Neji. I never agreed that you could take Sasuke to be your second Vessel." She hisses.

Sasuke was the boy that she used to pick flowers with. He was the boy that she made a scarf for. He was the only boy that she had ever slept with, even if it had been relatively innocent.

She still couldn't believe that Kabuto had walked in on them like that. Subconsciously, the Uchiha had decided her breasts were his new pillows and that was that. Naturally, the nosey medic had wandered into her room at the wrong time and jumped to conclusions!

"That's true, Hinata. However, you're overlooking one very important fact. This is Sasuke's decision to make. Not yours." The Sannin reminds her.

He wouldn't actually agree to this. Would he? Sasuke couldn't agree to this! He wasn't that suicidal! He couldn't be!

"If I agree, I get to stay here and Kabuto is never allowed to be alone with her again? That includes him wandering into her room under ANY circumstances." Sasuke asks.

Damn it. He would. He was actually suicidal enough to do this. All out of a misplaced desire to protect her!

She didn't need his protection! Hinata could handle herself! The Hyuga Heiress wasn't some fairytale princess that needed her knight to save her! Why couldn't Sasuke see that?!

"I think that could be arranged." Orochimaru says.

"You think it or you know it?" The raven haired man demanded.

On second thought, it was inaccurate to call Sasuke a boy anymore. He was a Jonin and apparently willing to challenge a Sannin. He was most certainly a man now.

A man who was going to get himself killed at this rate. Hinata had to stop this somehow. She might not be able to prevent him from agreeing to this lunacy, but the Hyuga Heiress would find a way to protect him. Somehow.

"I know it. Very well. I believe we have a deal." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"Yes, we do." Sasuke agrees with a somber nod of his head.

Elsewhere, Neji was not having a good day to put it mildly. Not that he ever had a good day since that horrible night, but this one was truly vexing. He knew that Orochimaru's hideout was close, but he couldn't go to his cousin.

"Hmm. We should be getting close." Kisame offers.

He had to maintain the illusion that he was part of the Akatsuki. In order to do that, that meant that the Hyuga had to hunt Tailed Beasts. Which meant that he couldn't race off to find Hinata and end his miserable existence.

"Good." Neji replies.

Kisame was a strange sort. Ironically enough, the man who looked like at shark might be one of the most normal members of the Akatsuki though. They were quite the diverse set of characters to say the least.

Neji never would have joined them, if he had a choice though. While being a Branch Member was far from the most pleasant existence, he had loved his family. He would have done almost anything for them.

"You're quiet today." The blue skinned man continues.

Almost anything, except participate in a Civil War to overthrow the Leaf. At a minimum, thousands of lives would have been lost. Perhaps tens of thousands, if the conflict had spread.

He took no joy it, but Neji still did it. He still killed them. He hadn't had any other choice. Not really.

"I do apologize, if I'm not suitably verbose for your liking. I thought that we had a job to do and we're just socializing." The lavender eyed man snaps at his partner.

He was grateful for one thing though. Neji had managed to save Hinata. He wished that he could have saved them all, but he couldn't. It just wouldn't be allowed.

Of course, he wanted her to get revenge on him. The former Leaf Ninja had just never expected her to actually go to the Sound Village. That was the height of madness.

"You're such a stick in the mud. All work and no play, makes the brat a very dull boy." Kisame laughs.

She couldn't possibly expect him to keep his word, could she? Hinata surely couldn't be that naïve. This was Orochimaru. The man simply couldn't be trusted.

Why she wanted to deceive herself into doing so, he didn't know. Neji did know that he had to do something. He had to do something protect his beloved cousin. There was simply no other option.

"I may be a stick in the mud, but I won't be the one to tell Pain why we failed. If we do not capture a Tailed Beast. It shall be your job to explain why we didn't." Neji warns him and that sobers Kisame up.

Good. At least the fool had some sense of self-preservation. There was something to be said for animalistic instinct. That was one less thing to worry about.

Now, he just needed to find a way to get to Hinata. Once she killed him, then their Clan could be avenged. Hinata could move on with her life and the Leaf would have a new hero. It would all work out very nicely.

"You're a pretty vicious little thing. You know that, right?" Kisame asks.

"That's why I'm in the Akatsuki." Neji mutters as they continue on their trek.

All he had to do was die. He would do so gladly. At least his death, might bring Hinata a sense of peace. Some good would come of it. He would die with a smile on his face, knowing that.

"Yeah. I guess that's true. You're pretty messed up in the head. So you fit right in with the rest of us." Kisame says cheerfully.

The rest of the world would never know the truth. Well save for one other individual. Neji was fine with that though, if it meant Hinata could be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and to the reviewer who requested a Hinata x Neji and a Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi story, I am planning on doing the latter at some point. As for Hinata x Neji, it's unlikely. I have nothing against people who like that pairing, but I don't think that I could write it well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

A short while later, Sasuke finds himself slammed against the wall of Hinata's room. The Hyuga Heiress was furious with him. There was fire in those lavender orbs.

"Sasuke, are you out of your mind?! How could you possibly agree to become his Vessel?!" Hinata hisses at him.

"I agreed to become his Vessel for the same reason you did. He had something that I wanted. You and your safety." Sasuke says as he grunts in pain.

Hinata was a lot stronger than she looked. He knew that he could best in raw strength, but the bluenette was far from a lightweight when it came to Taijutsu.

"Sasuke, I don't need your help." She seethes.

"You might not need it, but you're getting it anyway. I'm not going to let Orochimaru kill you. That and you can drop the act. We both know that you wouldn't actually do it." The raven haired ninja replies.

Damn Neji. This was all his fault. He had taken the sweet wallflower and transformed her into someone barely recognizable. Sasuke did recognize her though. Hinata hid it well, but she was still the same girl underneath it all.

The same girl who had knitted him and Naruto scarves. The same girl who used to pick flowers by the river. The same girl that used to practice throwing kunais with them and would break up their fights. She was still Hinata.

"What act are you talking about and what don't you think that I would do? I wouldn't assume anything about me, Sasuke. I'm not the same person that I was back in the Leaf." The Hyuga woman warns him.

"You wouldn't actually kill me, even if you had the opportunity to do it. You had the chance to slit my throat last night, but you didn't. You were just going to drop me off somewhere safe. Somewhere that you knew that I would get back to the Leaf. You're different now, but it's just a mask. No different than an ANBU Mask. You're still the same person. Deep down." The Uchiha snaps at her.

She sighs and releases him. As much as Hinata hated to admit it, Sasuke was right. She really should kill him, but the Hyuga woman just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Sasuke, you can't stay here. It'll cost you, your life." She whispers.

"That's my decision to make and I could say the same to you. Hinata, let's get out of here. We don't have to stay here. I'll help you find Neji. The Leaf can help you as well." He says as he sighs and wraps his arms around her.

Maybe, he could get her to see reason. At the very least, he knew that Hinata still cared about him. That was something, right?

"I know that you mean well. I do, but it has to be me. I have to be the one to kill him. No one else." She tells him as she looks up at him with eyes that looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"You can deliver the death blow, but you don't have to do this alone. It's called fighting smarter, not harder. That and I really don't want to leave you alone with that creep." Sasuke mutters in disgust.

He was close. Sasuke just knew it. Just a few more gentle nudges and he could rescue the Hyuga Princess form herself. They could leave demented village, find her damn cousin, kill him, and then he'd drag her back to the Leaf. (Where hopefully, she would come to her senses and live a long, happy life).

"Orochimaru wouldn't hurt me. Well at least not too badly. He wants my body. There's not much point in keeping a broken Vessel around." The bluenette says in what Sasuke was sure was supposed to be a reassuring way.

"I wasn't talking about that creep. I was talking about the creep with the glasses." Sasuke clarifies and to his astonishment, Hinata begins to giggle.

"You're jealous of him." She says between gales of giggles.

The giggling was adorable. He really shouldn't be thinking that at this precise moment, but it was true. Though it would be less annoying, if Hinata wasn't laughing at him.

"Why would I be jealous of _him_?!" Sasuke half growls at her.

"Because he likes me and you're worried that he'll try to steal your pillows." She says.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe that Hinata had actually said that. Normally, she was the one who blushed. This time though, the Uchiha could feel his face practically burning a deep shade of red.

"You know that was an accident. I wasn't trying to you know…I'm not like Kakashi or anything." The Leaf Ninja says awkwardly.

"I know it was an accident. It's funny now though. It would have been better, if he hadn't walked in at that moment. It w-as embarrassing and everything, but now I have bl-ackmail." She says with a smile that was equal parts shy and equal parts sly.

She had to be kidding. Hinata wouldn't actually blackmail him with THAT. Would she? His father would probably kill him, if he found out that he had acted that way towards a woman that he wasn't even dating. (Though his father called it courting).

"You wouldn't." Sasuke whispers and Hinata tilts her head to the side as if considering it.

"I don't know. I might have to. It'd be for your own good. If you stay here, you might die and I don't think that you would want that sort of information to g-et out. You're admirers would never leave you alone." Hinata manages to stammer out.

"Hinata, that's just evil and you know it. You're not fighting fair. Wait. MY pillows? So I guess that means that you realize that I'm staying until you leave then. Good. I'm glad that we've made progress. At least subconsciously, you know that I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Sasuke warns her.

Meanwhile Itachi and Shisui were still looking for Sasuke and the Sound Village. It was getting frustrating. By this point, Naruto and the other members of the Rookie Nine had joined them. (Well minus Sasuke and Hinata, anyway).

"I can't believe that the bastard would run off like this. He should have taken us with him!" The blonde exclaims.

"Naruto, not now. We need to focus on finding him. There's no telling what Orochimaru might do to him. He probably wants Sasuke's eyes, just as badly as he wants Hinata's." Sakura scolds him.

Itachi really wasn't in the mood to hear that. Of course, he knew that the pink haired woman was right. That still didn't mean that he needed to think about the possible horrific things that might be happening to his brother.

His baby brother. His wonderfully foolish, baby brother. The brother who he was going to save, kill, revive, and continue doing so until he learned his lesson!

"Calm down. Panicking isn't going to help us find them. I wanna find Hinata too! She's my teammate and my friend! Akamaru, can you pick up their trails?" Kiba asks.

Well that was a far more practical approach to all this. Though Itachi supposed that he should have expected as much from an Inuzuka. They were ruled by animalistic instincts, but they would always do whatever was necessary to protect their pack.

Hinata had been Kiba's teammate. That meant that the Hyuga Heiress was part of his pack. That also meant that Akamaru was intimately familiar with her scent. If anyone could track her, it would be that puppy!

"Arf! Arf!" The canine barks excitedly.

"I have my insects scouting the area. If they're nearby, we'll find them." Shino says.

His brother's peers were an interesting bunch to say the least. Itachi was positive that nearly every personality type and ability level was represented. Though he would really appreciate it, if the women would stop looking at him as though he was a steak and they were starving dogs.

"The Power of Youth is on our side! From us, they cannot hide!" Lee shouts out.

He still didn't understand this _youth obsession._ That was okay though. He doubted Lee's peers understood it, either. Thankfully, the kid's heart was in the right place and he was strong. That was really all that mattered on a mission like this.

"Lee! Quiet! They might be nearby and hear us!" Tenten yells at her teammate.

Itachi sighs and Shisui rubs the back of her head sheepishly. In her zeal to quiet down her teammate, the brunette had done exactly what she just accused Lee of.

"Well never a dull moment. Eh, Itachi?" His cousin asks with a grin.

That was one way to look at it. Shisui had always been unfailingly optimistic. He saw the bright side to everything and this retrieval mission was no exception.

"That's true. You just remember that, if my parents and grandparents find out about Sasuke's disappearance." Itachi warns him.

That would be a disaster. Nothing would set off the Uchiha Clan faster than realizing one of their own had willingly entered the Serpent's Den.

After all, Sasuke had the Sharingan. Orochimaru would try to take it or to experiment on his baby brother. Itachi wasn't going to let that happen. That was why they had to find them.

"I know. I know. We'll find him because he is our Clansman and to protect the rest of the Leaf form our Clanswomen's wrath." Shisui says with a shudder.

Itachi nods approvingly. It was about time that his cousin fully recognized the gravity of the situation. This was serious business. God help them all, if Mikoto and Aiya Uchiha found out about Sasuke's disappearance.

Those women were extremely protective of their baby and grandbaby, respectively. He supposed that maternal instincts were a truly powerful force to be reckoned with. He almost pitied Orochimaru, if his mother and grandmother got their hands on him.

"What a drag. Are we getting close? Shikamaru asks.

"Be quiet! We've barely started looking. You're so lazy!" Ino snaps at him.

"Come on, guys. We need to focus." Choji adds as he munches on his bag of chips.

Shisui was right about one thing though. There was never a dull moment. Itachi couldn't even begin to imagine where these people got all their energy from. To live every second of every day with such passion, sounded utterly exhausting.

Back in the Sound, Hinata frowns. She didn't know how Sasuke had managed the impossible, but he had. The Uchiha was now even more stubborn than Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're worse than Naruto, now. You're even more stubborn than him." She whispers as he holds her.

It was nice to be held. She was getting too used to the feeling. Sasuke was always warm and she felt safe, even if she knew that she wasn't.

"In this case, I'll take that as a compliment. So does that mean you are coming with me?" He asks gently.

She wanted to say yes. The words was on the tip of her tongue, but Hinata knew better. There was no way that she was going to expose Sasuke to Neji.

The Hyuga Heiress refused to let any of her friends near that monster. That monster who had destroyed their entire Clan. It just wasn't going to happen and Sasuke needed to accept that fact.

"No. Though you can still share a room with me, if you want." She mumbles.

Hinata had made Sasuke Uchiha blush. Honestly, she didn't know that Uchihas could blush. Unfortunately, it was now her turn. Her turn for her face to be stained ruby red with embarrassment.

"Alright. For now, we'll do that. You are leaving this place with me though. I'm just humoring you for the moment." Sasuke informs her.

"How generous." Hinata says as she rolls her eyes, her blush beginning to recede slightly.

"And how generous of you to share your room with me. For the record, I doubt there are many men who would turn down that offer. You're definitely not a wallflower anymore." Sasuke tells her.

The Hyuga Heiress could only blink at that response. Well at first. That was until she realizes what the other ninja was attempting to do.

He wanted to butter her up with compliments. Flatter her until her resolve softened and then, Sasuke was planning to take her back to the Leaf. He wanted to take her back to the Leaf, before she could kill Neji.

"Thank you, but it's not going to w-ork. You can stop pretending to flirt. I'm not going home until Neji is dead and that's final!" She shouts at him as she darts off towards Orochimaru.

Sasuke sighs and heads off, after her. That didn't go well. Great. Now, Hinata thought that he was trying to seduce her to trick her into returning home. That wasn't what he was doing at all.

"Hinata! Wait!" The Leaf Ninja calls out, but it was too late.

She had already raced outside. Hinata was heading towards the training ground. Sighing, Sasuke follows her.

"Hinata, you're late to training. That's not like you." Orochimaru teases her.

Sasuke sighs and stands in front of a tree. He was going to watch her and make sure that snake didn't do anything to her. For now, he was reduced to the part of a spectator.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kabuto asks him.

"Would you like a Chidori aimed at your manhood? I've never tried to hit a microscopic target before, but there's a first for everything." Sasuke hisses at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. That must be so frustrating. I bet that you're used to the girls your age doing whatever you want them to do. She's made her choice, Sasuke. You should respect it. Though there might be a way that you can still help her." Kabuto says.

That Chidoring option was looking more and more tempting as Sasuke watches Orochimaru continue to instruct Hinata in how to use a sword. He had no idea why the sight of her with a sword was effecting him so much, but it was. That wasn't a good sign.

"As if you care about helping Hinata." Sasuke scoffs at him.

"Well not in the same way you do, but she is from a Noble Clan. A Noble Clan that is in danger of dying out. Unfortunately, there simple isn't enough time for her to revive it. If she dies during her fight with Neji, the Hyugas will likely go extinct and the Byakugan will vanish from the face of the Earth." He says.

Sasuke feels himself twitch. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going. To say the least, the Uchiha didn't like it. At the moment, the Chidori just wasn't going to cut it. This man needed to suffer.

"Save your sick experiments for someone dumb enough to agree to them. Hinata would never let you and Orochimaru do what you're planning." He hisses at him.

"And what do you think that we are planning?" The bespectacled man asks in amusement.

The sounds of swords clashing momentarily distracted Sasuke from his rage and he suddenly felt grateful for that fact. If he killed Kabuto, Orochimaru would never let him stay. If he couldn't stay, he couldn't save Hinata.

"The next generation of Hyugas. That's what you're planning. Only these Hyugas will have Uchiha blood in them." He growls.

"That's accurate. What I'm proposing is that we merely change the order. You would become Orochimaru's first vessel and that way, she could carry a pregnancy to term. There's really no need to allow such a Noble Clan to die out." Kabuto continues.

That did it! Sasuke couldn't see anything, but red at the moment. How dare this freak think that he could play God on such a fashion?! How dare he discuss Hinata's children as if they were nothing more than thoroughbred dogs for him and Orochimaru to do whatever they like with?!

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke seethes at him as he lunges at Kabuto with his Chidori fully charged.

"Oh my. It seems like Sasuke has lost his temper again. That seems to happen a great deal around Kabuto." Orochimaru says as if he was discussing the weather.

That's when Hinata stops fighting with Orochimaru and stares in horror as Sasuke attacks Kabuto like a wild animal. She doubted that he had done so unprovoked. She had no idea what he medic had said to Sasuke to warrant this behavior, but it must have been truly disgusting.

"Sasuke! Stop!" She calls out to him, but it was too late.

Sasuke was more animal than man at the moment. Kabuto was no longer smirking, but fighting for his life. Fractions of a second had saved him. Instead of tearing Kabuto's head off, Sasuke's Chidori fells a mighty tree instead.

"Now, Sasuke. Calm down. I'm certain that we can all discuss this like perfectly rational adults." Orochimaru says.

"Rational?! Did you hear what your lapdog suggested to me?!" Sasuke thunders at Orochimaru.

Not waiting to hear a response, Sasuke turns his attention back to Kabuto. The Uchiha slams into him with the full force of his body and pushes his sword into the other man's shoulder, pinning him to another tree.

"Sasuke! Stop! Stop!" Hinata screams as she Flickers over to her friend.

Her friend who she barely recognized at the moment. Sasuke was a creature of pure rage and carnage. The sword was holding Kabuto in place and had likely pierced bone. Blood was slowly dripping from the wound and Kabuto seemed to be in shock.

"Give me one good reason, Hinata. Give me, a reason why shouldn't tear him apart. Do you know what he wants us to do?!" Sasuke snaps at her.

Hinata had never seen Sasuke like this. Her protector was now a ruthless assassin. One that she had to calm down, if she was ever going to get anywhere.

"Sasuke, please stop." She says as she walks closer and presses her lips to his ear.

She wanted to make sure that no one overheard her. She needed to know that what she said would stay just between her and the angry Uchiha. There was simply no other way.

"After we kill Neji, we're going to be injured. We'll need his medical skills." She whispers into his ear.

"We?" Sasuke asks as he tilts his head and Hinata nods.

It was a miracle, but it worked. Sasuke glares at Kabuto and yanks out the sword. The raven haired ninja was apparently content with this new arrangement. He'd let Kabuto live, if it meant they were going to kill Neji together.

"Are you certain that you should be standing that close to someone who is clearly psychotic?" Kabuto asks Hinata.

"Quiet! I just saved your life." Hinata hisses at him.

"Well that was all quite entertaining." Orochimaru observes as he saunters over to them.

Hinata loathed this man. Everything about him, put her on edge. From the way that he looked at her, all the way down to the way he walked. It was all so predatory.

"Lord Orochimaru, I need to get treatment." Kabuto says.

"Of course, Kabuto. You may go and tend to your injuries. I do hope that you have learned your lesson about provoking Sasuke though. This is beginning to get tiresome." Orochimaru warns Kabuto.

The medic stiffens and nods as he heads off. He likely knew what the Hyuga woman did. Orochimaru had just given the medic a warning.

If he didn't stop fighting with Sasuke, he was going to become disposable. The Sannin didn't keep tiresome people around him for very long and they all knew it. Well that was good news at least. Perhaps, they wouldn't have to deal with Kabuto for much longer.

"I really am sorry about him. It seems that Kabuto's bedside manner leaves more than a little to be desired." Orochimaru says.

That's when Hinata shivers. She could feel chakra heading their way. Lots of chakra. Familiar chakra.

"We've got company. We need to leave now! Byakugan!" The young woman cries out as her bloodline trait activates.

She could see them. The Rookie Nine, Itachi, and Shisui were heading this way. They'd be on them in minutes. There was no way that they could avoid them.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke asks in concern as his Sharingan actives.

Sasuke always did have good instincts. He knew something was wrong and was responding accordingly. That was one of the things that made him such a valuable ninja.

"We've got company. Leaf Ninjas are in their way. Nine of them. Ten if you count Akamaru." She whispers.

"Hmm ten is quite a bit, but they are no match for this village." Orochimaru says soothingly.

"It's not the quantity that matters, but the quality. I assure you that one of us is worth a thousand of your men and women." Itachi seethes as he races into view.

"Itachi!" Sasuke says and almost as soon as the words left his mouth, more Leaf Ninjas arrive on the scene.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Hinata says as produces several copies of herself and a few of Sasuke.

She didn't have a choice. It was now or never. With that in mind, she grabs onto Sasuke's arm and Flickers them off.

The Hyuga Heiress wasn't going to allow herself to be drug off to the village. Maybe, they would chase the decoys. If that happened, they'd be able to put miles between them and their comrades.

"Hinata! What are you doing?! We have to go back!" Sasuke snaps at her.

"I said that we were going to kill Neji. I meant it. I'm not going to back to the Leaf until he's dead. You said that you wanted to help me, right?" She whispers.

"Hinata, I do want to help you. We can't just abandon our friends though." Sasuke says.

Hinata felt that was rather hypocritical. That's exactly what Sasuke had done when he chased after her. Though that was something of a moot point.

"One of the clones will explain the situation. Besides, you got what you wanted. I'm away from Orochimaru now." She reminds him.

"That's true." Sasuke says with a sigh.

The Hyuga Heiress knew that he wasn't happy about it, but Sasuke would come with her. He was too much of a Protector, not to do so. He wouldn't let her down.

"So are you coming with me or do you want to go with them?" Hinata asks.

"I'm going with you. After we kill Neji, we're both going back to the Leaf." He orders her.

Hinata nods and smiles. Sasuke was stubborn to the end. Though for once, it appeared that they were finally on the same page as they took off in search of Neji Hyuga. The Clan Slayer.


	8. Chapter 8

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not really sure how proficient in Genjutsu Hinata is. Though I believe that it's plausible that Kurenai, Hinata's former Sensei who specializes in Genjutsu, would have taught the Hyuga Heiress something about it. This may or may not be cannon, but I view it as fairly realistic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading about Hinata's clever use of this technique.

Chapter 8

Approximately five minutes later, Hinata decides that the Leaf Ninjas were no longer following them. It was at that moment, that she dares to let out the breath that she had been holding. For the moment, they were safe.

 _They were safe._ What had she just gotten herself into? Why on Earth had she agreed to take Sasuke with her?!

"So did you have an actual plan or was the plan just to teleport off to the middle of nowhere with me?" Sasuke asks.

It was one thing for her to go after Neji. Hinata knew what the risks were and she accepted them. She didn't really have anyone that she cared about other than Sasuke and Naruto. In the grand scheme of things, the world would keep spinning without her.

Sure, her friends would be upset. Eventually though, they'd move on. They'd move on with their lives, if she died while she was fighting Neji and trying to avenge her Clan.

"I had the beginnings of a plan." She admits as she walks over to Sasuke and casts a Genjutsu on him.

"Hinata, what did you just do?" Sasuke demands.

"I used Genjutsu to change your appearance. I'm going to do the same for myself. That will make it a bit harder for the Leaf to track. Itachi and Shisui would see through it, but the others probably wouldn't." She explains apologetically.

He was probably going to kill her. She had given him the illusion of a sleeveless blue vest that showed off large portion of his chest and matching dark blue pants. His eyes were now stormy gray instead of obsidian black. Though the most dramatic change was his hair.

Sasuke's dark spiky locks were now decidedly less spiky and sandy blonde in color. They were also shorter in the back, though his bangs were now much longer and covered most of his forehead. Sasuke probably wasn't going to be too happy about being blonde, but for now he would have to deal with it.

"Oh. Right. Well that's a good idea." Sasuke says as he looks around for something to check his new appearance in.

She had never really thought of Sasuke as a particularly vain individual, but perhaps it was only natural. It was only natural for one to want to know what they looked like. She had changed his clothes, his hair, and even his eye color. It was a pretty drastic transformation.

The one thing she hadn't changed was his body type though. There were two reasons for that. The first is that would require more effort and chakra. The second was well, that almost seemed like a crime. That WAS a very nice body.

"I can't believe that you made me blonde!" He grumbles, after glancing at a puddle and seeing his reflection.

"I needed to change our appearance as much as possible to throw them off the trail. I mean who would suspect a blonde as being an Uchiha?" She defends herself.

That's when Hinata performs the Genjutsu on herself and looks down at the puddle. The changes were pretty drastic to say the least. She almost didn't recognize herself.

From head to toe, she looked like a completely different person. Her hair was now violet and done up in a sassy ponytail that came to her back. Gone were her lavender orbs. They had been placed by a pair of onyx black eyes. Perhaps the most dramatic change was her wardrobe though

"I guess that's true. I have to admit that I like your new outfit, by the way. It really flatters you." The Uchiha says with a smirk.

She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a plunging neckline and matching pants. Over the shirt, Hinata wore a beige jacket with red trimming and a zipper. To say the least, it was more cleavage than she really felt comfortable showing.

Despite that, she consoles herself with the fact that it just barely managed not to cross the line of being completely scandalous. She wasn't completely naïve though. If her father was still alive, she never would have been able to leave the house until her wedding day.

"I'm sure you do." She mutters as she feels her face heat up in embarrassment.

She never used to get this embarrassed around her friend. Then again, that was only to be expected. The last time that they had really seen each other much was when they were Genin and now, they had started sharing a bed.

"The disguises should work. Well unless Itachi or Shisui stumbles on us, but what are we going to do for money?" Sasuke asks.

That was a very practical question. Sasuke had always been the more practical of her two best friends. Naruto had his head up in the clouds and was eternally optimistic. Sasuke bordered on pessimism. He liked to plan for everything that could possibly go wrong.

"I have funds. Orochimaru made sure that I had everything that I needed. I've used this disguise before. I have a bank account and everything." She says.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed. Alright, what should I call you? I can't really call you Hinata. That would defeat the purpose of disguises." He reasons.

"I'll be Akemi and you can be Akita. We'll change our names again, after we get out of this village. Just to be on the safe side." She says reasonably.

Well there were advantages to taking your more practical friend with you. Sasuke certainly understood stealth. She couldn't help, but worry for him though.

Sauske was strong. She knew that, but Neji was evil incarnate. She could easily imagine the Uchiha taking a fatal attack was designed to end her life and dying in the process. It would be such a Sasuke thing to do.

"Alright, Akemi. You have access to a bank account. So I'm assuming that you have a location in mind." Sasuke says.

"Mhm. Follow me. There's a small village nearby. That's why I flickered us here. We need to withdraw some funds and get moving quickly. The more distance that we put between ourselves and the Leaf, the better." She reasons as they head off together.

Meanwhile Itachi curses under his breath back at the Sound. He couldn't believe that had just happened. They had gotten away.

"We have to go after them!" Naruto yells at Itachi.

That would be no use. They had no way of knowing where the Hyuga Heiress had drug his foolish little brother off to. The best thing to do at the moment would be to head back to the Leaf and rally search teams.

"And where do you suggest that we go, Naruto? Unless you know where Hinata would have taken him, I'm afraid that we are at an impasse." Itachi whispers to him.

Sasuke's affection for Hinata was going to get that boy killed, if he wasn't careful. On one hand, he admired Sasuke's loyalty. On the other hand, he was being extremely foolish.

The younger Uchiha was being loyal to the point of absolute stupidity. This had gone far beyond acceptable boundaries. If he didn't act quickly, Sasuke would get caught up in the crossfire between Neji and Hinata.

"So what are we going to do then?! Stand around and do nothing?!" Naruto roars at him in outrage.

"No. We're heading back to the Leaf. We'll get more teams and be able to cover a wider search area. Unfortunately, that means they will get a head start on us. That's alright though. They can only travel so far without actual money and supplies. They can live off the land, but they'll have to slow down to hunt and gather food at the very least." Shisui reminds him.

Naruto didn't seem too thrilled by the suggestion, but what other choice did they have? If they wanted to help Sasuke, they didn't have any other choice. That and staying in the Sound was a bad idea.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Orochimaru hisses at them.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I do try to forget you exist. You are such an annoying little insect. I'd kill you now, but I don't want to waste the time." Itachi says as he gestures for his friends to follow him.

Naruto, Shisui, and Itachi race off. Predictably, the Sannin sends some ninjas off after them. This was going to get annoying.

"Naruto, can your clones distract them long enough for us to get back to the Leaf? I doubt they are foolish enough to head inside our home village." Itachi asks.

"Got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He roars out and soon enough hundreds of Naruto's appear.

The army of hyperactive blondes turns around and charges straight at the Sound Ninja. Itachi winces as he hears the sounds of Rasegans and weapons clashing. Swords, kunais, and God only knows what else were all being thrown around as if they were candy.

"He's certainly enthusiastic. Isn't he?" Shisui inquires as they head towards the Leaf.

"Yes, you could say that." Itachi agrees.

More and more clones were throwing themselves at the Sound Villagers. Some were disappearing into puffs of smoke, but more always appeared. Itachi figured that Naruto's seemingly endless supply of energy had something to do with the Nine Tailed Fox, but the Uchiha was still confident that at least some of it was just naturally part of who Naruto was.

"Geez. They're determined. They're all still fighting my clones!" Naruto grumbles as he could feel more and more of his clones disappearing.

"Orochimaru likely wanted my brother to be his Vessel or his backup vessel. In his minds, we caused him to lose at least one Vessel. Probably two. He's angry with us." Itachi says.

That was likely putting it mildly. Itachi doubted the Sannin was going to forget this anytime soon and that man never let go of a grudge. This was going to become quite an annoyance.

"That's the understatement of the century." Shisui says cheerfully.

Normally, Shisui cheerful nature provided Itachi with a sense of comfort. As long as his cousin was content, surely everything would work out alright in the end. Now though, it was just irritating.

He should be taking this more seriously. Sasuke had just been kidnapped by his best friend. His best friend who was on mission for revenge against a Clan Slayer. This was most certainly not the time to be making jokes!

"Well my heart isn't exactly bleeding for the creep! Who knows what that freak did to Hinata and Sasuke?" Naruto growls.

Itachi was inclined to agree. He really didn't want to think about what the blonde was implying though. Naruto was far too innocent to understand the depths of depravity and sadism that Orochimaru was capable of in the pursuit of knowledge and immortality. Itachi wasn't.

Itachi knew Orochimaru well enough to fully realize what he was capable of. That's why he had been tempted to skin that snake alive. Sadly, he knew that he couldn't. Saving Sasuke took priority over torturing the snake. (At least for now, anyway).

"Naruto, less talking and more running. We need to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible." Itachi says.

He knew that it would take them awhile to get back to the Leaf and even longer to dispatch teams. That meant that Sasuke and Hinata were going to have a fairly good head start on them.

Shisui was right that they would have to live off the land. That would buy them some time, but he didn't know how much. They had to hurry!

Back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru curses his luck. He couldn't believe this. Thanks to the Leaf, he had lost BOTH of his Vessels.

"Send out more teams to track them. The ones that we sent after their "rescuers" might be able to discover something useful." He hisses.

He had been so close to immortality or at the very least, having a Hyuga Vessel. Then the Leaf had to show up and ruin everything. Oh how he was going to enjoy reshaping that village his own image.

One day, they would realize that he was correct about everything. Knowledge was the ultimate power and life's greatest secret was immortality. Soon enough, he would be immortal. After that, anything was possible.

"I will do so at once, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says, after walking over to him.

The silver haired medic had heard the commotion and immediately come out to see what was going on. The fact that he had done so was just further proof of his loyalty. Orochimaru had chosen wisely when he made the medic his second-in-command.

"I'd expect no less." He murmurs as he watches Kabuto's retreating form.

He had let them slip through his fingers. The Byakugan and the Sharingan. How could he have been so foolish?

He should have been prepared for this possibility. He just didn't think that the Leaf would stumble upon his hideout. No matter though. He would get them back.

"Now, there is just the matter of finding them. If I knew Hinata, she will use the fake name and disguise I gave her. It's just a matter of determine which village that she is withdrawing the funds from." He says thoughtfully.

Hinata was too smart to keep the same disguise and fake name. She'd likely change her disguise immediately after she had withdrawn the money. That meant that time was of the essence.

He had to figure out where she had taken the money from and try to take her from there. Orochimaru was one Sannin who was racing against the clock. If he didn't find her within a day or a few days, Hinata would be able to slip off completely.

"She was planning to betray me all along." He mutters to himself in disgust.

The young woman had no intention of giving him her body. If she did, she wouldn't have run off. The clever little snake just wanted his training and then she likely would have run off anyway.

The Rescue Team had merely forced her hand earlier than she had anticipated. Well that was good to know. He'd never make the mistake of trusting her again. Next time Orochimaru saw her, Hinata Hyuga was going to become his Vessel.

A few hours later and the Sun was starting to peak out over the horizon. Sasuke had gained a new appreciation for his ninja training in the past few hours. He estimated they had probably traveled a three day's distance in half a day.

"We're here. I'll get us a room at the Inn." Hinata says.

Their Genjutsus had been altered. Now Sasuke looked like a red headed version of the Fourth Hokage and his eyes were green. He was wearing a standard Jonin outfit. Hinata on the other hand had decided to be the blonde this time. Her hair was straight and came down to her hips. Her eyes were now sapphire blue.

He mentally rolls his eyes at the knowledge of who she had based her "design" on. Well at least the coloration. He told himself not to be jealous though. That would just be stupid.

"Sounds good." Sasuke says as he walks into the Inn with his "lover."

She hadn't bothered to alter their clothes though. That was nice. He did appreciate that.

"I'm getting as bad as Kakashi." He mutters to himself.

He was angry that she had just drug him off like that. Hinata had just grabbed him and that was the end of that. They should have gone back to the Leaf.

Sasuke should have grabbed HER and found their comrades again. They could be home right now and figuring out how to kill Neji with the help of their village. Instead of that logical course of action though, they were on the run from TWO ninja villages.

"I got us a room." Hinata says softly as she makes her way back to him a few minutes later with a key in her hand.

Alright. The Sound was a Criminal Village. So it wasn't like two legitimate villages were after them, but still. That meant that they had twice as many targets on their backs.

Of course, he knew that it had been a split second decision. He just really wished that Hinata would trust the Leaf to help her more. That she would trust him to help her more.

"Great." Sasuke says as he heads off with her.

He places his arm around her waist to make things look more official. They were pretending to be lovers. So he might as well make it look convincing, right?

It didn't take them long to get to their room. Hinata almost immediately sat on the bed and Sasuke knew why. Her body had to be aching just as badly as his was.

"Hinata, let me see your feet. I don't like the way that you've been running. Your strides are off. You're tilting towards the sides. That means you're in pain." He states.

"Well yes. Th-at's normal when you run a three day distance in half a day. I didn't realize you we-re training to become a medic though." She stammers out.

Good. She was stuttering again. That was more like the old Hinata. Maybe, she felt guilty for dragging him along.

"I'm not, but I know enough about the human body to save my own ass and those of my comrades. So let me see." He says with a sigh as he sits down on the bed next to her.

"I guess that's true." She says as she slides out of her sandals and lays her legs onto the bed with her feet resting in his lap.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement, even her feet reminded him a Princess. Princess feet. Small and dainty. Soft skin as well. No wonder they were hurting her.

"They're pretty red. You might want to stay off them for awhile." He says as he begins rubbing them.

His own feet were killing him, though he suspected that he was in better shape than she was at the moment. Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk when he hears her sigh in contentment. He must have been doing something right.

"Mmm I know. We'll get some rest here. If we try to go much further, we'll collapse. We put some g-ood distance between us. We can get a couple hours of sleep." Hinata says as she lays back on the bed with her feet still in his lap.

"Yeah. I'll take the first watch. Get some sleep. You've been pushing yourself way too hard for too long. There isn't going to be much point in finding Neji, if you're too exhausted to fight him properly." He tells her.

He knew that she had to be close to the point of collapsing. That was why she wasn't arguing with him and was laying on the bed like that. That or maybe she just really enjoyed foot rubs, maybe both.

"Mmm I'm lucky." She murmurs sleepily.

"Why are you lucky?" Sasuke asks as he glances around the room.

It still looked safe, not that he really expected otherwise. They had pushed themselves to their limits to put as much distance between them and the Sound as possible.

Not to mention, that he knew his brother. Itachi would double back to the Leaf. He'd want to set up teams. That bought them some more time. They should be safe for now.

"Because you're always looking after me. I'm not really sure why though. I understand why you did it in the Leaf. I don't really get why you are doing it though." Hinata admits.

 _Because I love you._ That was the first thought that popped into his head and he frowns at it. As much as he wanted to deny it, it felt too true to pretend that he didn't think it.

That didn't mean that he was going to tell her that though. If he did, Hinata would probably feel guilty. Guilty for not returning his feelings and using his feelings to help her on her quest to kill her cousin.

"Because you're my friend. Despite everything that has happened, that hasn't changed. You're still the same Hinata. You're just…tougher and a bit more aloof on the outside at first." He says as he glides his hands over her feet more.

He was tempted to go higher. Sasuke really liked her pillows, but her legs were rather nice too. He hadn't really noticed them as much before, but they were definitely nice.

"And you're still the same Sasuke. Just more stubborn. Always like the protector. Just like Naruto, but quieter and more analytical." She says with a giggle.

"I guess you could say that. I'm going to take a shower. I might as well get out of these clothes. They're disgusting at the moment. I'm sure they have a bathrobe that I can change into. We'll have to go into the village more later and get some new clothes." He reasons as he stops the foot rub and heads towards the bathroom.

"Yeah. You're right. We can't wear the same outfits forever." She agrees.

Sasuke nods and he shuts the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock it. That was pointless and it wasn't like Hinata was going to come barging in, anyway.

Any ninja worth their salt knew how to pick a lock or break down a simple door. It was a nice door. It was made of solid oak. Strong and sturdy, but that wouldn't stop a ninja. Well except for maybe a Genin.

"Well at least I was right about the bathrobe." He mutters as he sees a few hanging in a closet in the corner.

Pleased with that observation, Sasuke quickly strips and gets into the shower. He really didn't know what he was going to do about the whole Hinata situation. He was in love with her, but she obviously wasn't looking for that.

Well at least not at the moment. He doubted there was much more on her mind than killing Neji and avoiding the two villages that were currently after her. Even if there was room for something more on her mind, that didn't mean that she would return his feelings.

"Nothing is worse than getting the _Just Friends_ brush off." He mutters as he adjusts the temperature of the water.

That was probably why he had wanted to kill Kabuto so much. It wasn't just because he was outraged on his friend's behalf. The medic had been twisting his feelings for Hinata to suit his own sick purposes.

He probably should have seen that. Sasuke should have realized what was really going on, but he had just been so damn angry. He was blinded by it.

"And now, things are going to be awkward." He growls in frustration.

He was going to be with Hinata until the woman killed Neji. That meant they were probably still going to sleep together. He might do or say something stupid because of that.

"Damn it." Sasuke curses to himself.

He'd never really paid all that much attention to girls. Yeah. There had been Academy Students with crushes on him, but he'd never been interested. So naturally, he had to go and fall for the one girl who was too busy trying to avenge her Clan to even notice. He really did have the worst luck on the planet.


	9. Chapter 9

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Chapter starts off a bit dark, but eventually transitions onto a lighter note. Hinata uses her Byakugan rather creatively. Warnings will be put up before and after that scene. It's entirely up to you, if you wish to read it. Skipping it will not alter the plot though. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 9

Hinata lays on the bed and sighs. Her feet felt better after Sasuke's attentive care, but that didn't mean that she had any idea what she was going to do next. Not that she was going to tell Sasuke that.

"He probably thinks that I'm crazy as it is." The Hyuga Heiress whispers to herself.

The sad thing was that the Uchiha wouldn't be entirely wrong, if he thought that. The lavender eyed woman knew that she had flirted with insanity from time to time. There were times when she truly wondered, if she had crossed the line.

"I suppose that's normal for anyone who spends any considerable length of time in the Sound though." She says.

Hinata's voice didn't sound convinced. Not even to her own ears. That was a bad sign.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Sasuke had arrived just as her training was truly beginning to intensify. She estimated that at most she would have had a few more months before Orochimaru tried to take her body. She had been racing against the clock before his arrival.

"He either showed up at the worst or best possible time." She mutters to herself as she wraps her arms around her legs in a protective gesture.

He still seemed to think that she was the same girl who had left the Leaf. Hinata would like to believe that, but she knew that she wasn't. She'd seen far too much to ever be that innocent girl again.

Despite all that though, Sasuke was still with her. Why she didn't know. He could have gone back to the Leaf. It wasn't as if she was actually going to stop him and Hinata was confident that he knew that. After all, the Hyuga Heiress would be long gone before Sasuke got back to the Leaf and was able to assemble a team to find her.

The sound of the running water briefly disrupted the darker path of her thoughts. There wasn't a reason to worry about such things. Hinata would think about them later. Sasuke was here. She had to focus on that and finding Neji.

"It's just like old times." She whispers to herself as she remembers how she first met Sasuke and Naruto.

 _"Oh look! It's the Hyuga Princess. The Princess with those creepy eyes!" An older boy taunted her as he advanced towards her with a group of his friends._

 _Hinata estimated that he was about ten. She recognized him as being a student at the Academy. If he and his friends wanted to pick a fight, she would probably lose._

 _They were a lot bigger than her and probably knew more Jutsus. Not to mention, they outnumbered her. She gulped nervously and took a step back._

 _"Awe. I think the little princess is scared. Are you going to cry? Too bad your Clan isn't here now to save you. Like they always do. I can't believe a crybaby like you is the heir of a Clan with those eyes. I thought Hyugas were supposed to be really strong." He continued as he advanced towards her._

 _"Her Clan might not be around, but we are!" Hinata heard a familiar voice call out._

 _She recognized it was a belonging to a boy in her year at the Academy. Naruto Uzumaki. He was always getting into trouble for causing pranks, but right now she was so relieved. Maybe, they would leave her alone now._

 _"None of you are ever going to be real ninjas." She heard a second voice say as she turned around to see who this "we" was that Naruto had referred to._

 _That's when she saw the second boy. Sasuke Uchiha. She knew who he was because her father had made it a point to point him out. After all, he was the youngest son of the Head of the Uchiha Clan. That made him important in Clan Politics._

 _"What'd you say, Demon Eyes?!" The ringleader demanded._

 _"You're never going to be ninjas. You're too stupid and cowardly. If it takes four of you to pick on one girl, there's no way that you're ever going to pass the graduation test." Sasuke retorted._

 _"Yeah! The bastard is right! You're jerks and stupid! Oh and you smell funny!" Naruto said._

 _Hinata blinked. She found it weird that Naruto called Sasuke a bastard when they were friends. At the moment though, she wasn't going to argue about it. Though she really hoped that they weren't actually going to fight the older boys._

 _"It's okay. W-e can just go. It doesn't ma-tter." Hinata stammered out._

 _"Don't be crazy! Of course, it matters! They're picking on you because you're younger and smaller than them! The jerks didn't expect you to fight back." Naruto grumbled._

 _"Naruto, remember what Itachi showed you." Sasuke said cryptically._

 _That's when the blonde nodded and loose a bunch of wooden kunais. They were designed for children or those just learning how to wield the trademark ninja weapons. The kunais were crude, but effective because they pin the leader by the sleeves of his shirt to a nearby tree._

 _"Got it!" He said cheerfully._

 _"FIREBALL JUTSU!" The younger Sasuke cried out as he breathed fire out of his mouth and sent it hurling at the leader._

 _Hinata screamed in terror. She thought that the bully was going to get badly burnt, but that wasn't the case. The fire stopped inches away from his face._

 _"That's a warning shot. If you ever mess with her or someone with "freaky" eyes again, the next one won't miss." Sasuke growled at him._

 _The Hyuga Heiress had heard that the Uchihas specialized in Fire Jutsus, but she'd never actually seen it before. That and Naruto was so good with kunais. They were both the same age as her, but had scared the older Academy Students like it was nothing!_

 _"Whatever! You're psychotic!" The boy yelled as he ripped himself free from the tree and ran off with his friends._

 _"Hey, are you okay? Sorry, about that. The bastard can be pretty scary sometimes, but he's really as cuddly as a kitten. Deep, deep down. Well a kitten that likes to scratch things, but still!" Naruto tried to comfort her._

 _"Y-eah. I think that I'm okay." She stammered out._

 _"Come on. Let's get you home. They'll probably be back and with more friends soon." Sasuke said and with that, her friendship with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha officially began._

Hinata sighs as she looks at the closed door to the bathroom. In some ways, not a lot had changed since then. Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to protect her, especially Sasuke. In other ways though, a lot of things had changed. Some very important changes.

Sasuke wasn't a cute boy who threw fireballs to protect scared little girls anymore. He was a fully grown man. A man who was taking a shower, only a few feet away from her. She knew it was wrong, but curiosity got the better of her. After all, Sasuke had seen her naked. It was only fair!

"Byakugan!" She whispers under her breath as her bloodline trait activates.

Meanwhile Itachi's Team had made it back to the Leaf. The elder Uchiha Brother knew that they had to hurry. God only knows, where Hinata had taken Sasuke.

His foolish little brother would probably let him take her on her Quest for Vengeance without any hesitation. On one hand, it was romantic that he was willing to walk into the Serpent's Death for her and face the Clan Slayer. On the other hand, his devotion might get him killed!

"I'm going to find him. Then I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to revive him. Then I'll kill him again. After that, I'll revive him a second time and smack some sense into him." Itachi hisses under his breath as he heads into Tsunade's Office with his team.

They were going to need more people. As much as he loathed "wasting" time, this wasn't really a waste of it. It was more productive in the long run.

Unfortunately, they didn't know where Sasuke and Hinata went. That meant that it would be smarter to get more ninjas on the case. More people could cover more ground quicker. He just hoped that Tsunade could cobble together a lot of teams in a short amount of time.

"Itachi, what's wrong? Why do you look scared to death?" The busty Hoakge demands.

"We found the Sound Village. A skirmish ensued. Hinata grabbed Sasuke and Flickered off. We have no idea where they went and it took us the better part of a day to get back here. I need you to authorize some search teams." He says quickly.

Itachi could feel every pair of eyes in that room on him. It was rare to see someone address the Hokage as if they were equals or their superior. Sadly, Itachi was beyond caring about formality at this point. His foolish little brother was in danger.

"I'll authorize as many people as I can spare. It's not safe to have someone with the Byakugan and Sharingan wandering around. Neji and Orochimaru are the greatest threats, but there are others." She whispers ominously.

"Thanks, Granny Tsunade! Don't worry, we'll bring them back! We'll bring both of them back! Safe and sound! You'll see! Believe it!" Naruto promises her.

Itachi really wished that he could share in the blonde's eternal optimism, but he just couldn't. Not this time. Not when he knew exactly what the Hokage was talking about.

There was quite the Black Market for ninja body parts, especially those that were related to bloodlines. Sharingans and Byakugans could actually be transplanted into people who weren't Uchihas or Hyugas.

That was part of what made them so valuable and why the members of each Clan were trained to be wary at all times. One never knew when someone might try to kidnap you and steal your eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. You have no idea what this means to us." Shisui says.

Those who were kidnapped and had their eyes cut out were often murder victims as well. After all, why would you leave the disfigured and blind Clan Member alive? There was always the slight chance that they might somehow survive the "surgery" and make their way back to their family.

If that happened, Clan in question would want revenge. There were only a few instances throughout history that such a thing had actually happened. That a kidnapping victim survived and their family avenged them. Those incidents had been recorded as a warning to anyone who might attack a ninja from a Bloodline Clan. Don't do it or you will die screaming.

"Of course. Hinata and Sasuke are two Leaf Ninjas. That means the two of them will be protected by this village. Though Hinata will have some explaining to do when she gets back. Itachi, Shisui, you'll need to tell your Clan what is going on. I'm not going to be the one to do it. I have teams to dispatch and frankly, Aiya and Kenji scare me." She says with a sigh as she begins working on the team assignments.

"You're kidding, right? Kenji and Aiya are really nice." The blonde ninja protests.

"They're nice until someone messes with their grandsons. That's when they stop being nice." Tsunade corrects him.

Elsewhere Sasuke was continuing his shower. Well at least he could be clean. That was something.

Running around all night was bound to make anyone work up a sweat. A hot shower would at least make him feel better. Though it wouldn't solve any of his immediate and long-term problems.

"What am I going to do with her?" He growls in frustration under his breath.

Hinata was being extremely stubborn. If she would just listen to him, they'd already be back in the Leaf. The Leaf Village would likely send several teams off after Neji Hyuga.

A Hidden Village as a collective would be able to track Neji much more effectively than Hinata ever could alone. The village's odds of finding the wayward Hyuga were also much higher than just him and Hinata working on that goal together. Why couldn't she see that?

"It has to be pride. When did she gets so damn stubborn?" He asks himself as he washes his hair.

That was a dumb question. He already knew the answer to that question. The Hyuga Heiress had gotten stubborn on the day her family was slaughtered. Slaughtered by one of their own.

God help him, he was in love with a beautiful and endlessly stubborn woman. A woman who would probably lock up his chakra points, if she ever found out that he very much would have preferred not having to shower alone. On second thought, maybe he should change the water's temperature from hot to cold.

"Itachi's right. I really am his foolish brother." The raven haired man scolds himself.

Now was really not the time to be bombarded by images of a naked Hinata. His imagination was decent, but he knew what the real thing looked like. That gave his imagination more then enough to work with.

Enough to work with, that a cold shower was definitely going to be necessary. He didn't know what was more likely to get him killed actually. Romantic longing/sexual frustration, regular frustration, or the actual mission.

"I really, really _fucking_ hate Neji." Sasuke says as he lathers up his hair.

If it wasn't for Neji, they'd both be back in the Leaf. Hinata would be happy with her family and Sasuke's biggest problem would be Hiashi. Convincing Hiashi Hyuga that he should consider an Uchiha for a potential son-in-law.

"Actually, maybe Neji might be less vicious." Sasuke decides and with that, he changes the water from hot to ice cold.

Overprotective fathers were extremely dangerous animals. Not that Sasuke could blame Hiashi in this imaginary scenario. If Sasuke had a daughter, he probably would be hurling some fireballs at the local village boys who dared to come near his daguhter.

"And Hiashi would have locked up my chakra points." Sasuke says.

At that same moment, Hinata's face turns a brilliant shade of scarlet. She really shouldn't have looked. It was wrong, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Before going to the Sound Village, she had been extremely sheltered. That was just the life of a Hyuga Heiress (or Heir). You weren't really supposed to spend much time around the opposite sex, if they weren't related to you. There was simply too much potential for a scandal to form.

"Unless you're on a mission." She reminds herself.

The only exceptions really were for missions or instructors. Instructors like say Iruka at the Academy. Only upstanding members of society would be granted the privilege of speaking with the Hyuga Heiress alone. That or her teammates.

Hinata thought that Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba were also upstanding members of society, but she digressed. When she left the village, she had only been twelve. While some of the members of her generation had already had crushes for several years, almost no one had actually acted much on their feelings yet. It had all been innocent.

"It wasn't that way at the Sound though." Hinata remembers.

 _"Hinata, are you well. You're looking rather flushed." Orochimaru said._

 _That's when the Hyuga Heiress knew that she had been caught. Her new "Sensei" had caught her blushing. This wouldn't end well._

 _"I-t's nothing." The young girl replied as she tried to hide her blush from the Legendary Sannin._

 _"Your face is completely red. Perhaps, you're coming down with something and I should have Kabuto have a look at you." He suggested as he pressed his hand against her forehead._

 _The man was obviously checking her temperature. Hinata might have been thirteen at the time, but she wasn't completely foolish. Orochimaru wasn't doing this because he actually cared about her. No. He just wanted to make sure that his Vessel stayed healthy enough for him to use later on._

 _"No! No! I'm f-ine! Really!" Hinata assured him._

 _"You're not running a fever. Well then I think I know what happened. You must have been walking around and gotten an eyeful. So tell me, did you stumble upon two lovers or someone changing?" Orochimaru asked and Hinata squeaked in response._

 _It wasn't like she was trying to look! She had just been walking by someone's room and the door hadn't been fully shut. So she saw everything!_

 _"It was an accident! Someone was ch-anging and the door wasn't fully shut!" She told him._

 _"Of course, it was. Well I'll have a talk with everyone. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable. You're going to be my Vessel. It's in my interest to protect your mental health as well as your physical health." Orochimaru told her._

As much as she loathed Orochimaru, the man had kept his promise. Rarely, did such incidents occur again. Though they didn't happen often, Hinata had still seen glimpses here and there.

She was far from a medic and she was completely inexperienced when it came to love, but Hinata had seen enough. She had seen enough of the male body to know what was considered normal and what was considered exceptional. Sasuke just happened to fall into the latter camp.

"I s-houldn't have looked." She mumbles as her face burns even brighter.

 **Warning Shower Scene**

He was completely naked, but that was to be expected. Who had ever heard of showering with your clothes on? To be fair though, Hinata's brain was no longer fully functional at the moment. That view was very distracting.

She had seen men train shirtless before. Men were quite fortunate in that respect. They could just tug of their shirts whenever they liked to cool off. Women couldn't get away with that, but she digressed.

"No wonder, Orochimaru wanted him for his next Vessel." She observes to herself.

That was one well sculpted chest and the biceps were nice to look at. The abs didn't escape her notice either as her gaze descends further south. At this point, her more rational mind tried to take control.

"I really, really shouldn't have looked." She whispers to herself.

It was too late for that though. Hinata saw everything and she knew enough about human anatomy to realize that Sasuke's _kunai_ was NOT in its resting mode. Sasuke was definitely excited about something or someone.

That thought bothered her more than it should have. Did Sasuke already have a girlfriend back in the Leaf? Had he left her behind to "save" Hinata? Was that why he needed the presumably cold shower because he was thinking about her?

"I'm being ridiculous. It doesn't matter." The Hyuga Heiress scolds herself.

It was the strangest sensation. Being torn between embarrassment, jealousy, and appreciation for what she was looking at. Almost everywhere she looked was ivory colored muscle or raven black hair. Well except for his kunai.

She really shouldn't be comparing, but Hinata couldn't help it. The bluenette supposed that it was simply human nature to do so. Compared to the men at the Sound, Sasuke's kunai deserved an upgrade to a sword.

"Uh oh. He's turning off the shower." Hinata says as the water suddenly stopped running.

 **End of Shower Scene**

That's when Hinata quickly deactivates her Byakugan and wraps the blankets around her.

The last thing that she wanted was for Sasuke to realize that she had been looking at him while he was showering. The Hyuga Heiress still couldn't believe that she had done it or what she had seen, but that was a thought for another day. Right now, she had to pretend to be asleep.

"Hinata, I'm done with the shower. If you wanted to use it, you can." Sasuke says a few minutes later as he comes out.

Hinata ignores him though. It was important to pretend to be asleep. There was no other way that he wasn't going to figure out what she had done. She had behaved outrageously and she knew that.

Sasuke might have seen her before, but that had been accident. The Uchiha hadn't been intentionally peeking at her. This was different.

"Oh. Guess you fell asleep." Sasuke says and that's when Hinata feels him lay down on the bed next to her.

Hinata had looked by choice and that was why the other ninja would have every right in the world to be angry with her. She had completely invaded his privacy. The young woman could only hope that he would never find out.

"What am I going to do with you? You must have completely exhausted yourself on that run." Sasuke murmurs as he wraps his arms around her and pulls the blankets around himself and her protectively.

Hinata was suddenly glad that her face wasn't towards him. She must have been ruby red by now. This was nice though. She was quickly becoming spoiled by sleeping next to him all the time.

She needed to focus though. Neji had to die. He was going to die and nothing was going to get in her way. It didn't matter that she liked snuggling up to Sasuke while she slept.

"Damn it. You're bright red. We can't run, if you're sick." He mutters as he touches her forehead.

She was lucky. Sasuke had looked and assumed that she just had a fever or something. This could have gotten awkward and rather quickly.

"I'm going to have to talk you into staying here a day or two longer." He says with a sigh as he looks down at the "sleeping" woman in his arms.

Hinata was sick. Hinata was stubborn. Those two facts were at odds with each other, but Sasuke knew that he was going to have to talk her into resting.

There was no point in trying to fight Neji while she had a bad case of the sniffles or whatever she had. He was going to have to put his foot down. Sadly, that was easier said than done.

"And I know you're going to fight me on that, but I'm more stubborn than you. Remember that you said it yourself. I'm even more stubborn than Naruto. So we're going to stay here. At least for a little while." The Uchiha says.

He was so screwed and Sasuke knew that. He was in love with the beauty who was currently sleeping so sweetly in his arms, but he knew that there would be Hell to pay in a few hours. After she woke up, the kitten would transform into a tigress.

Hinata wasn't going to want to rest. Sasuke would have to force her to. This wasn't going to be pretty, but it was the right thing to do.

"I mean it though. I am more stubborn than you." He whispers as he kisses her forehead and yawns, before snuggling up against her and falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

The next day, Hinata was extremely frustrated. Not only was she being tormented by images of Sasuke in a shower, but said Uchiha had to make things worse by pinning her to the bed. This was Sasuke though.

Instead of trying to ravish her as would usually be the case in a scenario like this, the Uchiha in question was worried about her health! That's right! Sasuke was trying to force her to rest!

"Hinata, we're not going anywhere today. You're sick. You're bright red and your skin his hot to the touch. Your illness is going to slow you down. The Sound might catch us, if we go out like this. That and God forbid, that Neji stumble upon us when you aren't ready to fight at your best." The Uchiha points out in what Hinata was sure he considered to be a very logical fashion.

It wasn't like she could tell him why her face was actually red. Sasuke was convinced that she was sick and Hinata supposed that was better than him knowing the truth. Sasuke would never look at her the same way again, if he knew what she had done.

"Alright. Alright. I guess one day won't hurt us too much. We did get pretty far away from the Sound and the Leaf is at a disadvantage. Itachi probably doubled back to get more help. So time is on our side to a degree." Hinata says.

This was one time, where she would just let Sasuke win. The alternative was just too embarrassing to handle. That and it was sweet that he was so worried about her.

"Good. Do you want me to go get us some food?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, please. I'm starving." Hinata tells him with a shy smile.

In truth, she was a little hungry. Mostly though, the Hyuga Heiress just needed to get her blushing under control. This was ridiculous! She should not be reacting this way!

At the Sound, she had stumbled across her share of unexpected eyefuls. In the beginning, she had been absolutely scandalized. After awhile though, she got used to it. With Sasuke though, it was different.

"Alright. I'll see what they got and if you want, I can rub you again when I get back." Sasuke offers.

She had spent far too much time in the Sound. Innocent offers of foot rubs were now making her mind go places that it most definitely shouldn't go! Sasuke was still Sasuke, but she was no longer the Hinata that he used to know. It wouldn't be right to act on these thoughts.

He deserved someone who was still nice. Someone who hadn't seen what she had. He also deserved someone who wouldn't violate his privacy in the wicked way that she had.

"Okay. I'll just wait here." She mumbles.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Maybe, being so agreeable was making him suspicious. She had been fighting with him in one or form or another since the other ninja had found her.

"You must be sick. You're not arguing with me." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Alright. She did deserve that one. Though honestly, they wouldn't be arguing, if the Massacre never happened.

"I think that I just realized that you're more stubborn than me and I should conserve my energy for the fight against Neji." Hinata says.

She'd give him a "victory." That should make him drop the matter. Better for Sasuke to be a bit smug than for him to know what she did. She still couldn't believe that she had actually done that.

Her father would have been horrified at her improper behavior. Hinata really shouldn't have peeked. She didn't know, if she'd ever be able to look at him again without blushing.

"Smart girl. Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes and don't do something stupid. Don't try to run off on me because I **WILL** find you, if you do. I don't need the Byakugan to track you." The raven haired man warns her and with that, he heads off.

Hinata shivers slightly. She didn't really know what it was about that tone of voice, but she knew that he was serious. Sasuke definitely would hunt her down, if she tried to run.

She hadn't been planning to and that was just a mark of how dangerous this all was. The thought of leaving him behind when he went to get food, hadn't occurred to her at all. It should have though. That have been the real smart thing to do. It was dangerous for Sasuke to be around her.

"This isn't his fight." She whispers to herself.

She was being selfish. Sasuke at this point was equal parts security blanket and guilty pleasure. Hinata felt safe around him and as much as she knew she shouldn't be, she was attracted to him.

If they were back in the Leaf, the last part wouldn't have been a problem. Well at least not as much. At least her affections for him wouldn't have potentially put him in the path of a serial killer.

"He might not have returned them, but Sasuke would have been safe." The bluenette mutters.

As long as Sasuke was in the Leaf Village, Hinata didn't think that Neji would go after him. What would be the motivation? He and Naruto were both Leaf Villagers and would her cousin really risk going back into the Leaf just to kill her two friends?

Neji was pure evil, but he wasn't stupid. That would be a great risk to take and Sasuke was an Uchiha. He would be in the Uchiha District surrounded by his family and some of his family members also had the Sharingan. It wouldn't be an easy fight for him. Not to mention, Naruto had the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Now that he's traveling with me, that's changed though. He made himself a target." Hinata says as she feels a silent tear slide down her cheek.

He didn't have the protection of the Leaf or his Clan here. It was just her, him, and Neji. Neji the man who had slaughtered almost an entire Clan.

Hinata knew that Sasuke was a powerful ninja in his own right, but he wasn't like that traitor. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer and that might end up getting his own blood spilled. She had to do something.

"I won't let Neji hurt him." She vows to herself.

Meanwhile in the Sound Village, Orochimaru hisses in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. He had to find Hinata and Sasuke now! He was running out of time!

"Have our trackers found anything yet?!" The Legendary Sannin demands of Kabuto.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord. We're checking all the villages that she has bank accounts in. That will take some time though. You made certain that she was well connected. Hinata could have gone almost anywhere in the Five Nations. Though she hasn't been gone that long. The geographical possibilities are only so large." The silver haired medic reasons.

That wasn't what Orochimaru wanted to hear. He needed to find her and quickly. If it came down to it, he could choose another Vessel. Though he had been grooming her for years and he would lose out on the Byakugan.

That was why he had chosen her in the first place. The Byakugan held great power. The only other Visual Bloodline that could rival it was the Sharingan. He had almost had both and now, he had neither!

"Send trackers to every village within a five day traveling radius and start looking!" He snaps.

"Lord Orochimaru that is a huge portion of our resources to send most of them out on a wild goose chase. Are you certain that's what you want? If the Leaf comes back, we will be extremely vulnerable to attack." The bespectacled man points out.

"Are you questioning my orders?!" Orochimaru seethes at the other man.

Kabuto was his most faithful follower, but that didn't mean that the Sannin wouldn't punish him for disloyalty. Oh he wouldn't kill the silver haired man. He was far too valuable for that, but the Orochimaru would make him regret challenging him.

"No! Of course not! I'll go and dispatch the teams. Please forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. I meant no offense, truly." The silver haired man says as he bows his head low in respect.

"Good. Now, get going!" Orochimaru hisses.

Kabuto nods and darts off quickly as Orochimaru sighs. Things were no longer going to plan. He was going to have to act quickly, if he wanted to secure two perfect Vessels for his body.

He should have realized that it was too good to be true. No matter though. Orochimaru would find them and he would get his new bodies. One way or another, he was going to do it.

"Perhaps, I should have one of my teams follow Itachi and Shisui. After all, who would know Sasuke better than them?" He mutters to himself.

Orochimaru knew Hinata. He knew the way she fought and how she thought. Sasuke was somewhat of an unknown variable though.

The Sannin really didn't know how much influence the Uchiha had on the Hyuga woman. Who would be the one who would be deciding where they would go and when? Hinata or Sasuke?

"If it's Hinata, I have a better chance of tracking them." He says thoughtfully.

If it was Sasuke though, that was harder to predict. Where would the young Sharingan User go? What sort of places would he deem were safe and would he slow her down or speed her up?

There were simply too many questions and not enough answers. The elderly ninja didn't like that. He didn't like it at all.

"I will find them. I will find them and they will regret betraying me." He hisses.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha District, Itachi warily heads inside his family's neighborhood. Shisui was by his side. A fact that Itachi was very grateful for. His family was going to be outraged and he needed all the support that he could get.

After speaking with Tsunade, the Hokage had set to work on organizing teams. While she was doing that, he and Shisui were going to break the news to the rest of their family. The news that Sasuke was missing and the details behind his disappearance.

"Everyone, there is an important reason why we called you all here today." Itachi begins warily.

He normally wasn't someone who was shy about public speaking. Unfortunately, today was most assuredly not a normal occasion. Itachi Uchiha was about to confirm that Sasuke was indeed his extremely foolish little brother.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" His mother asks in concern.

Mikoto Uchiha wasn't oblivious. It was rather obvious that something was amiss and the younger Uchiha couldn't blame her for sounding anxious. He would be anxious as well, if he was in her place.

"Sasuke ran off after Hinata and found her at the Sound Village. Our team discovered them both. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission, but some fighting ensued. Hinata and Sasuke escaped together. We believe that Sasuke is attempting to help her avenge the Hyuga Clan by killing Neji." Shisui explains.

Thank goodness for Shisui. The man certainly had a way with words. Normally, Itachi did as well. Sadly, the Uchiha wasn't feeling nearly as articulate today as he did on most other days.

That was only to be expected though. His brother had just been "kidnapped." Well sorta.

"What?!" Fugaku demands in outrage.

"Father, he's run off to help Hinata kill Neji. We'll find him. I promise you that. Lady Tsunade is already assigning teams." Itachi explains.

The entire Clan was now whispering and shouting. Itachi had never heard so much noise in all of his life and that was certainly saying something. He had seen many a battle in his career as ninja.

"QUIET!" Aiya Uchiha thunders out loudly, using a Jutsu to magnify her voice.

The Jutsu certainly got everyone's attention. Suddenly, everything was eerily silent. No one was foolish enough to mess with this Uchiha woman when she was angry.

"That's better. I'm worried for my grandson too, but panicking isn't going to help. The Hokage is forming teams. We WILL find him, kill Orochimaru for taking advantage of him and that poor girl, and THEN Sasuke is going to be grounded until he turns thirty." Aiya grumbles.

"He's our son. We should decide how long he's grounded for!" Fugaku protests!

"Sasuke isn't a boy anymore. He's a man and he's made more than enough money from missions to buy his own home, if he wants to do so. You can't ground him. You're all being ridiculous. It's rather obvious what has happened here." Kenji interjects.

Mikoto, Fugaku, and Aiya certainly didn't appreciate Kenji's logical interjection and soon enough, there fury was turned on him. Itachi almost felt sorry for his grandfather, really. Though honestly, he really should have known better.

"That boy has run off to go chase a Clan Slayer and you don't think that he should be grounded?!" Aiya snaps at her husband.

"He obviously did it for love. You can't ground someone for trying to help their most precious person." The elderly man replies as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Kenji, I love you and I adore that you're such a romantic. Truly, but that really isn't the point in this case. He could get himself killed!" His wife growls at him.

Oh boy. This wasn't going to end well. Itachi was going to have to step in. He sighs and quickly stands between the bickering old married couple.

"Alright, grandmother. Alright, grandfather. The two of you shouldn't quarrel. That's not going to bring Sasuke back. We need focus more on helping him and less on bickering amongst ourselves." Itachi says softly.

"You're right, of course." Kenij says and Aiya sighs in agreement.

"Of course. That's what we'll do. I'm sorry, Kenji. I shouldn't have lost my temper at you. I know that you only want what's best for our family and you can't help the fact that you have such fanciful romantic notions. It's sweet really. Reminds me why I love you." She says as she kisses his cheek and Kenji just smiles in response.

Elsewhere Sasuke heads back to the room that he was sharing with Hinata. His arms were loaded with food and drinks. They had pushed themselves far too hard. It was important that they have a decent meal.

"Hinata, they had cinnamon rolls. I know that you're sick, but you really do need to eat and I remembered that you used to really like them." Sasuke says.

Of course, cinnamon rolls weren't all that they had. Still he figured that his best chance to entice her into eating was with one of her favorite treats. He wasn't above being sneaky, if it meant keeping her healthy.

"That's great. Thank you." Hinata says as she smiles at him sweetly.

When she smiled at him like that, he almost pretend that it hadn't happened. Neji hadn't killed her family and they were still back at the Leaf. That Orochimaru and Kabuto hadn't done God only knows what to her and that everything was normal.

It was only for a moment, but it was a nice fantasy. One day though, Neji would be dead and they would go back home. After that, maybe he'd tell her how he felt.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling any better?" Sasuke asks as he sets the food down.

Just about every breakfast food imaginable was on that tray. That and some orange juice. Supposedly that was good for sick people. Sasuke didn't really know, if that was indeed the case or not. Still it was the thought that counted.

"A little. We'll rest the day and then head off." Hinata says determinedly.

"We'll head off tomorrow, if you're feeling better." Sasuke states firmly.

He wasn't going to let her rush off while she was sick. Sasuke would put his foot down. After all, she had admitted that he was more stubborn than her. Hinata had to know that was a fight that she wasn't going to win.

"We're heading off tomorrow. We can't afford to waste more time than that." Hinata says.

"Hinata, we don't even know where Neji is at. Where do you want to rush off to so badly?" Sasuke demands as he sits down on the bed next to her.

This woman was going to be the death of him. He just knew it. Sasuke knew that he may have won the battle for today, but not the war.

It was a war between Hinata's common sense and her rage at Neji. Her completely justifiable rage, but still. He wasn't going to let it consume her. He wouldn't allow Neji to completely ruin her.

"I don't know, but we can't just keep sitting still. If the Leaf doesn't find us, the Sound will. Orochimaru won't just give up. He needs a new body and soon." She whispers.

So that's what this was about. She was worried about getting caught. It was a valid fear, but there was no way that he was going to let that damn snake go near her. The Leaf was another matter though.

"You don't have to be afraid of the Leaf. Everyone understands why you left. You aren't a Criminal Ninja, Hinata. Not to us. They're your friends and your comrades." Sasuke reminds her gently as he caresses her cheek.

Maybe, he could get through to her. It was a long shot, but there was a chance. There was a chance that he could get her to change her mind. They could go home and figure out a way to make her cousin pay.

"I know that, Sasuke. They're getting in my way though. They were going to hold me back from what I needed to do. They were going to coddle me. I don't need or want to be coddled. I don't want pity or sympathy! What I want is to make sure that he can't do this again. That he can't hurt anyone else, the way that he hurt me." The Hyuga woman whispers.

Sasuke sighs and wraps his arms around her. He could understand why Hinata felt that way, but it wasn't about pity. Well at least not for him.

"I know. We aren't going to let him get away with it. I promise. Right now though, you need to focus on getting better." He tells her.

Hinata nods and bites into a cinnamon roll. Sasuke figured that she was only doing so to pacify him, but he wasn't going to argue. So this was what it meant to be in love.

To want to kiss and strangle someone at the same time. She was so damn stubborn. If she would only think about all this logically, they could be back in the Leaf and organizing a plan to take down Neji.

She wouldn't though. Hinata just couldn't think logically about this. She was too blinded by rage and fear. That was alright though. He would just have to think logically for her.

"Okay. We'll focus on that." She mumbles as she continues eating.

At some point, he would try to coax her to come back to the Leaf with him. Right now, her feelings were too raw. It was just so damn frustrating.

The woman had just grabbed him and she didn't really have any sort of plan. Other than to make a withdrawal to get funds and the disguises. That was better than nothing, but not by much.

"The Akatsuki are after the Tailed Beasts. I think that if we want to find Neji, we'll have to find one of them. I only know two of the nine. Naruto and Gaara. Since you don't want to go back to the Leaf, it might be wise to head to the Sand Village." Sasuke suggests.

He sees Hinata pause as she was eating. Clearly, she was at least considering what he said to her. That was progress.

"You're right. The Sand might be the best place to start. Are you sure that you really want to go through with this though? Sasuke, this is my fight. Not yours." She asks him.

"If it's your fight, it's my fight." The Uchiha retorts.

He wasn't going to be coaxed away from her side. Hinata could get herself killed at this rate and Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen. Not to her.

"You're still the most stubborn man that I've ever m-met." She says.

"And you're still the most stubborn woman that I've ever met. So I guess that we're a matching set." The raven haired ninja says with a snort of amusement.

He was being stubborn to save her life. Sasuke supposed that Hinata was doing the same. They were both trying to protect each other, but hurting each other in the process.

"You're right." Hinata says as glances at him.

"Of course, I'm right. Do you know how much simpler your life would be, if you just assumed that I was right from the beginning?" Sasuke retorts.

That's when Hinata did something that shocked him. She _**kissed**_ him! The Hyuga Heiress just leaned over and kissed him.

It was an innocent kiss. A brushing of her soft lips against his own. That didn't change the fact that she had done it though. Unfortunately, she quickly pulls away form him, before he could decide what do about it.

"I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't have done that! It was just that you looked so cute when you were all smug. You've been so sweet and then I saw you y-yesterday. I shouldn't have looked. I'm so sorry." She says in a rush.

"Hinata, I'm not sure what you are talking about on that last part. You don't have to apologize for kissing me though. The only thing that you have to apologize for is being stubborn enough to leave the Leaf in the first place and stopping. You shouldn't have stopped." Sasuke tells her as he leans over and captures her lips with his own.

 _Soft, warm, and slightly sticky._ Her lips were soft and warm. The natural texture of them, he supposed. The stickyness came from the icing on her cinnamon rolls. Normally, he didn't care for sweets. Though he did like that particular kind of icing and the fact that he was kissing Hinata made it okay.

It was better than okay actually. This was… _perfect_. It became even more so when he feels her shyly begin to kiss back for a minute or two, anyway.

"S-sasuke, we really shouldn't do that. I shouldn't have kissed you. Neji is still out there and this will make you a target. He kills the people that I care about." Hinata whispers in a horrified voice.

"I've already got a target on my back because I'm helping you kill him. He can only kill me once and he's never going to get the chance. You'll kill him before he does. I'll help you." Sasuke tells her as he caresses the bottom of her lip with his thumb.

He had to make her actually believe that Neji wasn't going to kill both of them. If he had any chance of bringing her home, that man had to die and he would. Sasuke would make sure of it.

"We still shouldn't. It's a distraction." She protests.

"So you admit that you want me to kiss you again. It wouldn't be a distraction, if you didn't want me to." Sasuke says smugly.

"Sasuke, that really isn't the point!" Hinata exclaims.

She was adorable when she got flustered. How this woman was the same one who had trained with Orochimaru was beyond him. He wondered just how red he could get her face to turn.

"So why were you apologizing for seeing me yesterday? Of course, you were going to see me. We were in the same room." Sasuke says.

That's when the Uchiha hears a little squeak and a loud thump. He blinks when he sees that Hinata had fallen off of the bed in shock and apparently fainted. Thankfully, so had some of the blankets and pillows. So she hadn't taken any injuries to her head.

"She used the Byakugan on me while I was in the shower." He mutters.

It was the only logical explanation. That was why she was so red. That was why she had fainted. Hinata had used her bloodline to stare at him. Well he was DEFINITELY going to have a talk with the naughty Heiress when she woke up about that later.

"For now though, I might as well get her off the floor." Sasuke decides as he scoops her up into his arms and lays her on the bed.

He couldn't help but wonder what had he gotten himself into? The Uchiha had fallen for a woman whose main goal in life was to kill her cousin. A woman who was somehow adorably innocent and paradoxically willing to use her Byakugan to spy on him in the shower.

"Itachi was definitely right. I am his foolish little brother." Sasuke says with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** You're going to see a new side to Sasuke and Hinata during their battle with enemy ninjas in this one that may be potentially disturbing, but I view it as a realistic reaction to a situation like that.

Chapter 11

A short while later, Hinata wakes up and snuggles into the source of warmth next to her. Whatever that warmth was, it felt nice. Her semi-conscious mind didn't register that her blanket was actually Sasuke.

"Hinata, are you awake?" Sasuke whispers.

The Hyuga Heiress was dimly aware that someone was calling her name, but she didn't really want to wake up. This was nice and comfortable. Whoever it was could wait a few minutes.

They were whispering. Surely, it couldn't be an emergency. Right? Well at least that was the logic that Hinata employed as she cuddles further into her "blanket."

"Hinata, we really need to talk about your rather deviant usage of your Byakugan. I know that you looked at me in the shower." Sasuke continues.

Byakugan. Shower. Oh right. She had peeked. Hinata knew that she shouldn't have done that, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. She was only human.

That's when it clicked. She wasn't curling up into a blanket. The bluenette was snuggling against Sasuke. The man who she had spied on in the shower and he was apparently, very aware of that fact. Uh oh.

"I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't have looked!" Hinata stammers out quickly.

It was amazing really. She was a Jonin Level Ninja and Sasuke could reduce her to stuttering. Stuttering because she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak.

"Hinata, I'm not angry. I don't mind you looking, but I would prefer to be aware of that fact." Sasuke chides her gently.

He wasn't angry? Sasuke wasn't angry that she had completely invaded his privacy? Hinata wasn't really sure how that was possible, but she wasn't going to argue about it.

"Oh good. I was just curious. I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that." She apologizes.

That's when she suddenly finds herself on her back and pinned to the bed. Pinned to the bed with an Uchiha on top of her. Hinata suddenly feels her face burn bright red.

"Well next time you're curious about anything, you can just tell me and maybe I'll indulge you." Sasuke whispers hotly into her ear.

It really should be illegal to do whatever he was doing with his voice. Hinata feels herself shiver and she somehow manages to stutter out a lame answer. It was lame, but at least it was coherent.

"A-alright." She whispers and Sasuke smiles in response.

"Mhm. Well Gaara is Kazekage now. So it's a safe bet that he's going to be in the Sand Village. We can take our time. We don't necessarily need to hurry. I doubt the Akatsuki are going to target a Kage first." Sasuke reasons as he caresses her cheek.

It was tempting. Really tempting. They could just stay here for a day or two and get some more rest. That or maybe they could kiss some more, but she knew that she couldn't do it.

"Sasuke, we're leaving now. You're being distracting again and I don't appreciate it." She informs him.

"Oh this isn't distracting. I could get in the shower again, if you want. You wouldn't even have to use your Byakugan this time. You could join me." Sasuke says and Hinata feels her face burn bright red in response.

He was definitely going to take every opportunity to tease her about her moment of weakness. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but not Hyugas. No. Curiosity was content just to embarrass the Hyuga Heiress, seemed.

That was it! She was going to have to retake control of the situation! She was not the same shy girl that left the Leaf Village. She wasn't going to let herself get seduced by her… well whatever Sasuke was to her!

"After we kill Neji, maybe. Not until then though." She retorts as she flips them.

It was a strange, but thrilling feeling. Having the Uchiha pinned underneath her and there was something rather satisfying about the look that he was now giving her. It was one of complete surprise.

He shouldn't be surprised really. Hinata had spent years at the Sound Village. She had been training everyday to get stronger. Strong enough to kill Neji. Of course, she could flip them.

"Just more incentive to kill him. What are you going to do, if I keep distracting you though?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"If I have to, I could always lock up your chakra points until you behave. If that doesn't work, I know how to use all manner of weapons now. I can use whips and swords as well as kunais." Hinata warns him.

"Whips are more Orochimaru's thing than mine. I wouldn't say no to chakra cuffs though." Sasuke teases her.

Hinata blinks. What was she going to do with him? Right. She was going to have to get rough.

"Sasuke, I meant it. I WILL lock up your chakra points, if you don't stop distracting me." The Hyuga Heiress states firmly.

"Alright. Alright. I'll be good. Hey. Wait. Did you hear that?" Sasuke asks as he tenses up.

Hinata pauses and listens carefully. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall. More footsteps than was normal. Damn it!

"Byakugan." She whispers as she looks through the wall.

Sound Ninjas. Five of them. While she was confident that she and Sasuke could defeat them, Hinata really didn't want to waste the time and potential injuries that such a confrontation would likely result in.

"They found us. Damn it. Orochimaru knows me too well. We need to get out of here." She says and Sasuke nods.

He quickly grabs his weapons and his pouch filled with the money that Hinata had given him. She had one of her own. The bluenette had done this deliberately.

If they got separated, she wanted Sasuke to have enough funds to return to the Leaf. That or if Neji killed her. She would do her damnest not to let that happen, but she knew the truth. It was an all too real possibility.

"He knows how you think, but he doesn't know how I think. They'll follow us, but at least we won't have to fight them where civilians will get dragged into it." Sasuke says as he grabs her hand and Flickers them off.

Meanwhile the Uchihas had divided up into two groups. The first was the largest group. They would be staying at the Uchiha District while the search happened while the second group searched for Sasuke and Hinata.

"So um no offense, Mrs. Uchiha. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you haven't been on Active Duty in a few years and we're dealing with the Sound and Neji." Naruto asks nervously.

"I may not have been on Active Duty, but I kept up with my training. Sasuke is my son and I'm going to help find him. Fugaku has to stay behind and keep order in our District and patrol the Leaf. So I'm going in his stead." The Uchiha woman replies as they flit off.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. One day, Naruto would learn his lesson. Never argue with a ninja woman. They were the most stubborn breed of women imaginable.

"That and my mother also happens to be quite skilled at tracking." He offers.

"Oh well that's good." Naruto concedes as they continue on their trek.

Itachi nods in agreement. Unfortunately, they didn't have much to go on. Hinata could have taken them anywhere and they had a head start. The only good news was that they were somewhat limited by the fact that they presumably were living off the land. One could only move so fast when you had to hunt dinner and make camp.

The elder Uchiha Brother estimated that perhaps ten percent of the Uchiha Clan had been deployed to look for Sasuke and Hinata. Anymore than that and it might spread a panic. The Uchihas were the Leaf's Military Police Force. If they all went missing at once, it wouldn't look good.

"Where do you think they would have gone?" Shisui asks Naruto and Itachi.

Itachi frowns in response. That was a good question. Logically, he and Naruto should know how those two would think better than anyone. Sadly, he was coming up blank.

"The fact that she just grabs him, means we don't know which direction they went. We have a good portion of our Clan and several regular Ninja Teams on the look out. We'll find them. They might have a head start, but we have more people and have the advantage of not needing to stop for supplies." He reasons.

"Maybe, they aren't living off the land. I mean Sasuke probably had some money in his pouch and Hinata might have." Naruto suggests.

Itachi pauses as he hears that. That was a good point. He should have considered that.

"Knowing Sasuke, it's unlikely that he would leave home without emergency funds. If he did though, we have no way of knowing how much he brought with him. Let alone, if Hinata had any cash on hand." The Uchiha Matriarch says.

"Between the two of them, it's possible they may have enough to secure a room for at least a day or a few days. It'd be smart for them to use Transformation Jutsus and fake names to hide while they made a plan. We've been going about this all wrong." Itachi whispers.

He had been so foolish. Itachi should have known that Sasuke would have money on him. It was the smart thing to do and while his little brother may be foolish, there was no denying that he was also highly intelligent.

"We should be checking every inn and nearby hotel in that case. Most likely they'll pose as lovers or even as a husband and a wife." Shisui points out.

"Ha! Do you think the bastard will carry her around Bridal Style? Because that would be really funny, if he did!" Naruto says with a laugh.

"Naruto, now is really not the time to be making jokes!" Mikoto snaps at him.

Wisely, the Nine Tails chooses that moment to go quiet. Itachi couldn't blame him. After all, his parents could be quite fearsome when they wanted to be. In that regard, Mikoto Uchiha was not all that different than her husband.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He mutters hastily as Itachi skids to a halt.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Shisui asks in confusion at the sudden stop.

"I'm sending out messages to the other search teams. They might not have realized what we did." Itachi states as he summons several crows and immediately begins taking out scrolls and scribbling messages on them.

They would cover more ground this way. Everyone should be searching inns and hotels. They had been going about this all wrong.

"Good thinking." Mikoto agrees as her eyes scan their surroundings on high alert.

She had good reason to be so anxious. There was a chance that Sound Ninjas could be lurking around. Waiting to ambush them.

"Thank you, mother." Itachi says as he finishes writing the last of the notes and the crows take flight.

Pursuing a Summon Contract was one of the best decisions that Itachi had ever made. Summons were just so useful in so many situations. Their value couldn't be overstated.

"You're welcome. We should be going though." Mikoto says and with that, their search team takes off.

Elsewhere, Neji continues his journey with Kisame. They were on the hunt for Tailed Beasts. Not that the Hyuga particularly cared about this endeavor, but he knew that it was vital to keep up appearances.

"I say we go to the Sand. It'll be fun to watch Deidara tear through the "Ultimate Defense," don't you think?" Kisame asks with a smirk.

"I suppose that there is a slim chance he might need our assistance. Very well." Neji agrees.

He knew Kisame. The man was trouble when he got bored. Well he was trouble on a good day, but especially so when he was bored and didn't have anything to channel all his energy into.

In a strange way, the shark lover was almost hyper. At the very least, he was always looking for an adrenaline rush. His love of cheap thrills had been the cause of much strife in their partnership thus far and Neji doubted that was going to change, anytime soon.

"That's the spirit! This is going to be fun!" Kisame says merrily as they begin to make their way towards the Sand Village.

It was going to be a long trip. Neji knew that, but that wouldn't stop him. The last thing he needed was a partner who was looking for a fight. This was especially the case when it was so easy to pacify him.

"I don't know, if fun is how I would characterize this pursuit. Still Deidara may need us and don't currently have any other leads. There is no harm in it. It may even be beneficial." The lavender eyed man reasons.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. Would it kill you to smile once in awhile?" The sword lover inquires as he walks side by side with Neji.

Neji couldn't remember the last time that he smiled, now that Kisame mentioned it. It must have been years ago. Before the Massacre. Surely, he must have smiled then.

It was pathetic. The Hyuga couldn't even remember the last time he had felt enough happiness to merit a smile. Hinata would be doing him a favor when she finally ended his miserable life.

"My smiling is not necessary for us to complete our mission." He replies curtly.

"Yeah. I guess not. You're worse than Sasori. You know that?" The blue skinned man asks as they continue on.

Sasori was another member of the Akatsuki. The red head wasn't the most social either. Though Neji suspected that had more to do with the fact that Sasori's partner was his polar opposite than anything else.

Oddly enough, the eccentric blonde seemed to worship the ground that Sasori walked on. The Hyuga was certain that in his own strange way, the puppet master also cared for the artist. He just had a strange way of showing it.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Neji mutters.

"You would. You're really weird, even by my standards. Oh and those eyes of yours are pretty freaky." Kisame comments cheerfully.

Weird. Well Neji had been called far worse than that before. He could live with that description. As for his freaky eyes, well Kisame needed to look at himself in the mirror.

Not that Neji was a shallow person. He knew that it was what was on the inside that mattered most. Most people would consider him attractive, but he was also someone who had nearly wiped out an entire Clan of hundreds of people. Beauty really was only skin deep.

"Whatever. If you want to see Deidara fight the Kazekage, we better hurry." Neji mutters and Kisame nods in agreement as the two of them race off towards the Sand Village.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Hinata shimmer into a clearing. Sasuke looks around warily. He knew that it was likely just a matter of time before the Sound Ninjas showed up. Those freaks just never gave up.

"We'll take them out quickly. I can't believe that I'm copying the loser's trademark move, but it's easier. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sasuke says as he forms a dozen or so clones.

"I find it strange that the two of you are best friends, but you still call him loser. You're right though. We need to end this quickly." Hinata agrees as she also forms several clones.

"We're always like that. We've got company. I can sense some chakra signatures approaching us fast." Sasuke warns her.

Sure enough, there were soon eight Sound Ninjas rushing towards them. Damn. That was strange. That was a rather large squad, but not large enough to necessarily be an overwhelming force when you were dealing with people like him and Hinata.

"I think it's time that you made good use of your whip. FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke hisses as he breathes a giant fireball out of his mouth and towards their attackers.

He didn't want to waste large attacks on them, unless it was absolutely necessary. On a mission like this, conversing chakra could be the difference between life and death. Whether or not, they ended up killing the Sound Ninjas didn't really matter to Sasuke.

"You're right!" Hinata says as she takes out her whip and lashes it at some of the nearby ninjas.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. She agreed to be Lord Orochimaru's Vessel and he's not going to let her go back on her word. Did you really think that you were the first Vessel doublecross him?" A Sound Ninja named Kiro hisses in pain as the lash of the whip slashes into his arm.

Sasuke saw blood well up and flow from the wound. It was more superficial than anything else. It would sting, but Hinata had clearly decided to go with a warning shot.

"No, but he's not getting her body!" Sasuke yells as one of his clones charges at a Sound Ninja.

While Kiro was tall with long, straight brown hair and dark blue eyes, this one was his opposite. Short blonde hair and orange eyes. Sasuke vaguely remembered them being called Kada.

"You're lucky that Lord Orochimaru wants you two alive. You're going to be his Vessels and that's that." Kada warns Sasuke as he hurls a kunai at him.

Sasuke manages to dodge and jumps up into the air. It wasn't long until Hinata saw him firing off a Lion's Barrage. It was called a Lion's Barrage for a reason. It was a powerful Taijutsu Attack and it sounded painful.

Kada wasn't giving up that easily though. He was trying his best to block Sasuke's clone's furious punches and kicks, while tossing more kunais at the other man. Hinata would have been worried, if it wasn't a clone.

"Hey, Princess. Did you forget something?!" Kiro demands as he Flickers behind her and holds a kunai to her throat.

Too bad for him, that she had summoned quite a few clones. Her clones launch an all out assault on him. Despite the fact that the technique was called the Gentle Fist, the attack was far from gentle. Her clones' hits struck true and locked up his chakra points.

"Not really. I just don't usually don't squash insects. One of my teammates is very fond of them, but I'll make an exception for you." She hisses as she steals his kunai.

She hated killing, but Kiro wouldn't give up. Hinata knew that and she needed to be able to help Sasuke. Besides, he would have done it to her. With that in mind, she quickly slashes his throat open with the kunai that he had intended to attack her with.

Blood spills profusely from the wound and Hinata watches with a strange sense of detachment as he quickly bleeds to death. The only thing that snapped her out of her daze was the sound of fireballs, kunais, and Chidoris being thrown around.

"Not bad kid, but you can't take out all of us! At least, not at once!" A woman named Akara snarls at the Uchiha as she hurls what seemed to be thousands of needles at him.

She wasn't the only one though. Hinata could see that someone was trying their luck with a Water Dragon attack. Another was attempting what was likely a Genjutsu. It was hard for her to keep up with all the attacks. They had all decided to focus on Sasuke first.

That was their mistake. Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to doge most of the attacks. Though to her growing horror, she could see that he had been struck by what was likely dozens of needles and his clones had disappeared.

"I'm wouldn't be sure about that!" He growls as he takes a punch to the face, to grab one of the Sound Ninjas by the arm and throw him backwards into a tree.

One by one, each of his clones had fallen. There was only one Sasuke left and he didn't have the time to summon more clones. It was becoming readily apparent that he was lucky that he could see attacks coming and counter. He couldn't do any "new" moves.

"Sasuke!" She calls out in horror.

"I'm fine! Just get out of here. I'll find you!" Sasuke tells her.

Thin trails of blood were sliding down his arms and face from the needles. She could see that even with his Sharingan, it was a struggle to keep up with that many attacks coming at him simultaneously.

The red head with the chocolate brown eyes named Akara didn't last long though. Sasuke drove a Chidori into her heart and then did a flip backwards to narrow dodge some attacks.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Hinata says as she has her clones charge at the Sound Ninjas.

"You're still the most stubborn woman that I've ever met!" Sasuke seethes as he exchanges blows with another Sound Ninja.

Hinata's clones slammed Gentle Fists into her opponents while she cracked her whip. She wasn't going to leave him behind. Not after everything they had gone through together.

It was a flurry of whip lashes, punches, kicks, kunais, and Jutsus. Hinata had never seen anything like it, but in the end. They had won. The Sound Ninjas were either dead or unable to attack further.

Which was a good thing. It would have been unwise to continue much further. Hinata winces as she pulls a kunai out of her arm and the wound begins to bleed heavily.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke asks as he slowly makes his way over to her.

Most likely, he was worried one of the few living Sound Ninjas would have another go at him. They were on the ground, but that didn't necessarily mean that the two or three that were still alive wouldn't find a second wind.

"It's fine. Just a kunai to the arm. What about you? Your face is covered in blood!" She exclaims.

"Superficial for the most part. Though the sword slash to the back, I could have lived without. We need to treat your injury. Yours is worse than mine." He says.

"Alright, but first we have to kill the ones who are alive. If they live, there's a chance that they could get back to Orochimaru. They could tell him where we were." She whispers.

Hinata nearly winced at the horrified look Sasuke gave her. He had killed in the heat of battle. She had seen that with her own eyes, but killing someone who was already incapacitated obviously didn't suit well with him.

"Hinata, they aren't a threat anymore. We don't need to do that." He tells her.

"We don't know that." She replies as Sasuke looks at her arm.

"My, my. It seems that I taught you well. So you've finally learned to tie up loose ends. Though you really should be more aware of your surroundings." Hinata hears an all too familiar voice say.

Orochimaru. Orochimaru had gone with the team. How that was possible when he was that sick, she didn't know. Though judging by the fact that Kabuto was standing at his side, she was willing to be the medical ninja had something to do with it.

"You're right. Sasuke, change of plans. We should kill the snake first before dealing with the insects." Hinata says.


	12. Chapter 12

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke was able to beat Orochimaru rather easily in the anime because he was sick. So I think the same logic would apply here. **I tried to keep Orochimaru's abilities fairly cannon, but you may notice some differences for plot purposes.** I'm not sure if the paralyzing effect would be permanent or not, I'm going to say that it wouldn't be. With that being said, hopefully everyone enjoys the fight.

Chapter 12

"Tsk. That wasn't very kind of you to say, Hinata. Where are your manners? You really should represent your Clan better." Orochimaru mocks her.

Hinata swears that she saw red as soon as those words left the vile Sannin's mouth. He had no right to speak about her family! He didn't understand the first thing about them.

"You're right. I should have represented them better. I should have killed you a long time ago. Let me make rectify that error." She hisses as she goes flying at him.

"Hinata!" Sasuke calls out desperately.

The Hyuga Heiress hears him, but she wasn't going to stop now. The sooner that Orochimaru was dead, the sooner they could search for Neji in peace. That and this loathsome creature deserved it.

"My, my. Such a temper and here I thought it was the Uchiha Clan there were the more hot headed between your families." Orochimaru mutters as he Summons Manda.

It happened so fast, that Hinata didn't have time to react. She would have charged right into the snake's giant jaws, if Sasuke hadn't reacted on instinct and shoved her out of the way.

Unfortunately, that meant that he was now pinned to the ground with a massive snake's wide opened mouth bared at him. A mouth with large fangs. The only thing that had saved him was that he managed to stick his sword up at the last minute and slice it through the roof of Manda's mouth. The sword now holding the snake somewhat in place

"OROCHIMARU!" The Summon hisses in pain, clearly not pleased with his Master for putting him in this situation.

This situation where a sword was now stuck in the roof of his mouth and he couldn't quite get away. He thrashes around in agony, trying to free himself. Sasuke slowly backs up, seeing the sword begin to shake and blood was now dripping down on him.

"Damn it!" The Uchiha says as he prepares to Body Flicker out of there.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hinata's voice growls out as the sounds of a whip can be heard and more hisses of pain from the snake.

That did the trick. Hinata had managed to distract the snake just long enough that Sasuke manages to Flicker out of there successfully. That had been a close one. Too close.

"Sasuke! You're bleeding!" Hinata cries out when he rematerializes next to her.

"No. I'm fine. It's the snake's blood." He assures her as his eyes narrow at Orochimaru.

Manda was injured, but he had just yanked himself free. This was going to be problematic. Orochimaru might be weak from his "illness," but the snake wasn't. To get to the Sannin, they were going to have to defeat his Summon.

"Oh good." Hinata says as she glares at Orochimaru.

"It really is a shame that there isn't time to see what would happen if the bloodlines were combined. Though I must admit that I never would have thought you this treacherous, Hinata. What kind of ninja goes back on their word?" The elder ninja asks her.

"Hinata, you kill him. I'll take care of the snake." Sasuke says.

Orochimaru laughs and causes a white hot fury to race through Hinata's veins. The bastard didn't think that she could defeat him. She would show him. He was going to die screaming.

"Right!" Hinata says as she charges towards Orochimaru.

Manda manages to free himself from the sword and comes flying at her. Hinata sees Sasuke hurl a massive blaze at the snake out of the corner of her eye. Whether or not it would kill the snake, didn't matter. What mattered is that he had bought her time.

Orochimaru smirks and opens his mouth wide. A sword emerges. Hinata's eyes narrow. This wasn't going to be eyes. Her best shot was to get that sword away from him, lock up his chakra, or try to wear him down from exhaustion. Preferably, a combination of all three would be ideal.

"Such a pretty little snake. You should watch out for this one, Sasuke. I imagine she'll betray you, just as she did me." Orochimaru say as he charges at Hinata.

"I doubt that. She actually wants me around. I didn't have to bribe her." Sasuke hisses at him and with that, he returns his attention back to Manda.

Hinata could see that the snake was still bleeding badly, but the massive serpent was now angry. Very, very angry and that's when an animal was at its most dangerous.

Unfortunately, she had to focus on her own animal. A viper named Orochimaru, she thinks to herself as she whips out her whip and tries to yank the Sannin's sword from his grasp.

"Got it!" She says triumphantly as she pulls the sword away from him.

That was when she feels a slight swishing motion behind her. Hinata turns around, only to see Orochimaru standing there. The one she had been fighting was a clone.

"You didn't really think that it was going to be that easy, did you? I'm rather disappointed. I thought that I taught you better than that. A ninja must see through deception." Orochimaru chastises her as he makes his move to absorb her.

"You're not the only one who can use Academy tricks." Hinata hisses as she turns into a log and the real Hinata gets behind Orochimaru and locks up the chakra points.

Orochimaru hisses in agony and turns around. His fangs sink into her arm, the same arm that had gotten hit by the kunai and Hinata screams in pain. She almost passed out from the sheer force of it.

White hot agony. Pain coursing throughout her arm. So intense that it almost made her black out. The only thing that kept her conscious was Sasuke shouting her name and then crying out in his own pain.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Hinata snarls as she yanks her arm free and cracks her whip at Orochimaru's neck.

Well more specifically, the place where his neck would be. The place where it would be, if his body still looked remotely human. The true form of Orochimaru was now something that looked far more like a snake than a man.

"The best way to deal with a snake is to cut off its head." She whispers as the whip slices off his head.

Blood sprayed everywhere. No longer was the grass green. It was stained crimson red. Orochimaru's life blood was coming out of his animalistic form.

Hinata watches as the head rolls around on the ground for a brief second or two in a detached way. Later on, she would say that she was frozen in shock. Well at least until she hears Manda scream in agony nearby. Sasuke must still be fighting him!

"Sasuke! Don't breathe! Poison!" Hinata manages to say as she quickly shuts her mouth and Flickers over to the other Ninja.

Hinata grabs him and they Flicker off. She knew that Orochimaru's True form was poisonous. His blood was poisonous. Breathing the evaporated blood in, would paralyze a person.

That was why she needed to get Sasuke out of here right now. It was likely that she had inhaled some poison. Though Sasuke might not have. At the very least, it would be a relatively small dose and eventually filter out of her system. She just needed to make sure that their exposure was limited.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke asks, once he thought they were safe.

"I think so. I might have breathed in some the poison. The snakes' blood has a paralyzing effect. It'll filter out of my system, eventually. The blood's evaporated form is what does it. You were far enough away, that I'm not sure, if you got hit or not." The Hyuga Heiress warns him.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at that. It seemed that even in death Orochimaru wanted to issue one final "attack." It was a very Orochimaru move. Spiteful Viper!

"Let's get you out of here then. I'll carry you, if it comes down to it." He promises her.

"Sasuke! Look out! Behind you! Manda!" The lavender eyed woman screams.

That's when Sasuke turns around and sure enough, the large snake had somehow managed to follow them. Most likely because Sasuke was still drenched in some of its blood.

"I'd rather not kill you. It's not your fault that you were following that viper's orders, but I will if you ever try to eat me again. Got it?" Sasuke growls as Hinata watches in shock as his body radiates a blue light all along it.

The blue light was lightning. His Chidori. She wasn't really sure how, but Sasuke could apparently channel it throughout his body now. Every time the snake came at him now, it received a nasty shock.

"You can stop attacking us or join your Master." Hinata says.

"I never cared for him. I don't care for humans, but I can respect a male trying to protect his Mate. Aoda will probably be happy about having a "good Master." Here. You'll still need a hundred sacrifices to summon me." Manda says through slurred speech.

Slurred speech because Sasuke had driven his sword through the roof of his mouth. Still it was quite impressive that he could somehow make himself understandable. Well at least it was to Hinata, anyway.

"Good to know." Sasuke says as he watches in confusion as the Summon disappears in a loud puff of smoke.

"Summons can be strange sometimes." Hinata mumbles as her legs wobble and she nearly falls.

Sasuke quickly catches her. Damn it. She'd definitely inhaled some poison. Her body was probably just trying to conserve energy to fight it.

"Yes, they can. Get some rest. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." The Uchiha promises her as he scoops the young woman up in his arms and flits off with his precious cargo in tow.

Two days later, Sasuke presses a canteen of water against Hinata's lips. He had found a cave that he considered a secure location and decided to hole up there while the Hyuga Heiress recovered. Her body had apparently decided to sleep off the poison.

Which was fine. It was probably a good thing, but he was growing more and more concerned. Two days was a long time to sleep. Though he had made sure to at least keep her hydrated during her recovery.

"You're going to be the death of me." Sasuke whispers as he sets the canteen down and kisses her forehead.

Her head was laying in his lap and Sasuke had thrown his Jonin Vest over her in an attempt to be something similar to a very small blanket. He'd made a campfire for them as well.

Manda was psychotic. Sasuke knew that much, but the snake was right about one thing. She was his Mate and if it wasn't for Neji, they'd probably be back in the Leaf. Back in the Leaf where their biggest problem would be trying to avoid her family catching them in a heated embrace with their Byakugans.

"I don't want to be though. It's not my fault that you're so stubborn." Hinata whispers her eyes slowly open.

Sasuke had never seen a more beautiful sight than those lavender eyes opening up. That meant that she was okay. She was going to be alright!

"Can't help it. It must be an Uchiha and Hyuga Thing. God knows you're almost as stubborn as me. How are you feeling?" He asks as he caresses the side of her cheek.

"Better. I think that I slept it off. It was a small dose. You should really consider becoming a medic." She mumbles as she leans into the caress.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Him as a medic? That would be the day. He was born and bred to be a Combat Ninja.

Not that he had anything against medics. They were obviously needed and badly. It was just that he wasn't suited to that style.

"No. Not really. Why do you say that?" He asks in confusion.

"Mmm this whole time you've been taking care of me like one and I imagine the women would love to have a medic with a face like yours." She teases him playfully.

"Mmm just my face? What about the rest of me?" He asks as he kisses her.

Well if she was feeling flirtatious, he wasn't going to complain. For Hinata, that was actually being rather bold. Apparently, she'd kill in battle without a second thought now. Anything remotely intimate though and she'd go back to the same adorably shy girl that he remembered from his childhood.

"They don't get to see the rest of you. So that doesn't really matter." Hinata says in a surprisingly possessive tone, after returning the kiss.

"Mmm you sound rather jealous of my imaginary patients. It's cute." Sasuke murmurs as he brushes some bangs away from her eyes.

"Maybe, a little. You got jealous of Kabuto though." The young woman retorts.

Damn right, he did. Like he was going to let that creep anywhere near Hinata. That and well he couldn't help it. He was from a Fire Clan. They were naturally passionate people and that included what could charitably be deemed, a somewhat more jealous nature than average when it came to their lovers.

"Yes, I was. We should probably stay here for a few days. The Leaf might come across the remains of that battle and try to track us. You were out for two days and they haven't found us yet, but better safe than sorry." He tells her.

"Yes, better safe than sorry." Hinata agrees as she sits up and pushes Sasuke onto his back.

Sasuke blinks in response. Well he definitely wasn't going to argue with the view, but he was more than a little confused. It must have shown on his face because she answers the question that he had been thinking.

"There's a chance that one or both of us could die while we fight Neji. I don't want to risk that happening, without knowing what it's like. Without knowing what it's like, to be with you." She whispers.

He really did want to formulate some sort of logical response to that. Sasuke really would have, but logic went out the window when he saw her sliding off her jacket and slowly tugging her shirt off.

Screw logic! She had a point and how was he supposed to resist an invitation like that?! He was only human. With that thought in mind, he pounced. He pounced by tilting Hinata until she was laying on the ground and he was on top.

 **Warning Lemon**

"I should be a gentleman and give you another chance to change your mind. So I'm going to give you one more chance and after that, that bra and the rest of your clothes are coming off." Sasuke warns her as he stares down at her intently.

She was definitely beautiful. There was something almost ethereal about the way her silky midnight blue hair cascaded around her creamy white skin like a waterfall. The way that her lavender orbs looked up at him with equal parts surprise and trust. Not to mention, the way those chest bindings possessively hugged her bosom and the seductive curve of her hips and those gorgeous legs. Chivalry could be a real bitch sometimes.

"I'm not going to change my mind. Remember, I'm almost as stubborn as you." She says with a melodious laugh.

"Thank God for that." Sasuke whispers as he captures her lips in a heated kiss.

The Uchiha decides that she was wearing way too many clothes. Those were going to have to go. So he slowly unwraps the chest bindings and tugs off her pants. At some point, Hinata must have decided to help him because he sees her slip out of the last of her undergarments.

"You know, it's not really fair. It's not fair, if I'm the only one who isn't wearing anything." Hinata whispers between heated kisses as she takes out a kunai and slashes off his shirt.

He should have been terrified to have a kunai that close to his chest or at least annoyed that she'd ruined one of his shirts, but instead it had the opposite effect. She actually wanted him enough, that she couldn't wait for him to completely undress.

"That's true. I apologize. That was bad manners. It's rude to keep a lady waiting." He says and with that, he swiftly kicks off his pants and boxers.

"Apology, definitely accepted." Hinata assures him as she shyly takes him into her hand.

It was one thing to look. It was something else completely to touch. Sasuke was big and she knew enough about human anatomy to realize that he wasn't fully aroused yet, but he was quickly getting there.

There was something really thrilling about knowing that she had the same effect on him, that he did on her. Hinata could literally feel that he wanted her. She could also hear it because Sasuke groans in pleasure and bucks into her hand in response to the gentle touching.

"Good." Sasuke murmurs as he lavishes her neck and throat with a reverent trail of kisses and love bites.

After he would nip, Sasuke would always lick that spot. Almost as if he was apologizing for biting her, but couldn't get enough of her. There was something really erotic about feeling his teeth against her skin like that. He never bit down enough to hurt, only to tease.

"V-very good." She moans as she arches against him.

It was amazing. Their bodies were so different and yet, fit together so perfectly. The way the sleek, hard muscle of Sasuke's body lined up with her womanly curves so well felt almost like Fate and almost unbearably good.

Sasuke smirks in response as his hands and lips begin to wander. Hinata moans and squirms when his tongue flicks against a nipple experimentally and then he wraps his hot mouth around it, sucking lightly. That sent a wave of pleasure crashing over her body and straight down to her core.

"Nhh!" She cries out in pleasure as she brushes herself against him desperately, wanting more of these new and wonderful feelings.

"Perfect." Sasuke murmurs as he releases one nipple, only to give the other the same treatment.

His hands were everywhere and it felt good. Her new lover was caressing her breasts, her stomach, her hips, and eventually one hand found its way between her thighs. That's when Hinata lost it and lets out a wanton moan that would have embarrassed her at any other time, but she couldn't help it.

It felt too good not to respond in this way. Hinata continues stroking him as he caresses her so masterfully. Wanting to bring him the same pleasure that he was bringing her. Her other hand massaging his back and running through his dark locks of hair.

"F-feels so good." She pants out as Sasuke rubs her clit and her womanhood.

"Yeah it does." Sasuke tells her as he leans up to kiss her once more and rubs her more insistently for a moment.

Hinata returns the kiss and whimpers when the Uchiha breaks it. He broke it only to slide down and bury his face between her thighs. His tongue and lips now touching her most intimate place.

"S-sasuke!" She screams in bliss.

Oh God! That felt incredible. The feeling of his warm, rough tongue lavishing her. It was like he was making love to her with his mouth.

"Just relax and let me make you feel good." He murmurs as he looks up at her with ruby red eyes.

She'd never seen a more erotic sight than that. Sasuke looking up at her with desire smoldering in those exotic orbs as he lapped at her folds in a way that one might savor a fine wine. It was more than enough to send her over the edge.

Hinata came hard and fast. Sasuke looked entirely too smug though. It was cute, but she wasn't going to let him "win" that easily.

"You taste so sweet." He murmurs as he kisses her.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. Though it didn't take long for her to roll them over. The Hyuga Heiress was now on top of him and she was going to take advantage of that fact.

She slides down until she came to his arousal and then takes the tip in her mouth. Hinata wasn't really sure what she expected, but it wasn't the slightly salty flavor she encountered or to hear him call out her name in a way that sent fire through her blood.

"H-hinata!" Sasuke groans as he bucks lightly against her mouth.

He couldn't believe that she had just done that, but Sasuke definitely wasn't going to complain. It felt incredible. The feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around him was nothing short of sinfully good.

It took all his self-control not to spill his release right then and there. Sasuke wasn't sure how, he managed not to. Somehow, he did though.

"Just relax and let me make you feel good." Hinata whispers around him, throwing his earlier words back at the Uchiha.

Sassy thing, Sasuke thinks to himself. Though that was the last coherent thought on his mind for awhile. All he could think about was how fucking good it felt to have Hinata doing that.

It felt even better when she takes more of him into her mouth. Her tongue exploring and even her teeth slightly as she looks up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Y-you're definitely doing that. So good. So good, Hinata." He murmurs over and over as he gently bucks against her mouth, trying to prolong the wicked sensations.

It was a futile effort though. He was only human. As Hinata was bobbing her head up and down, taking more of him into her mouth…Sasuke lost it. He came hard and fast.

"We should have done this awhile ago." HInata whispers as she leans up and kisses him hotly, straddling his waist.

Sasuke moans into the kiss in agreement. He was going to warn her that the next part was likely going to hurt, at least initially. He never got the chance though.

Hinata slowly slides herself onto him and he groans. Her mouth had been amazing, but he doubted that anything could ever truly compare to this. How hot, tight, and wet she was.

"Owe." She hisses slightly in pain.

"Sorry. It'll feel good soon though. I promise. Let me know when it's alright to move." Sasuke tells her as he kisses her briefly, before rubbing her clit and caressing her breasts.

She liked being touched there. Maybe, that would make it easier. He hated that he was almost drowning in pleasure, but she still had to adjust.

"I know. It's okay. I want this. I want you. I love you." Hinata murmurs as she rolls her hips experimentally.

God that felt good. So fucking good. Sasuke instinctively thrusts up into her and groans. That's when he hears Hinata moan.

"Sasuke!" The Hyuga Heiress pants out wantonly.

"I feel the same way. Just so you know." He tells her as he thrusts into that spot again and again.

He must have found it. That spot that would make her feel the way that he did. Like he was intoxicated and lost in carnal bliss. It was almost like flying, really. Better, actually.

Hinata moans she wraps her hand around Sasuke's throat and held him in place. Not that she really thought that he was going anywhere, but it helped her guide him. Setting the pace.

"Yes! Yes! I know!" She pants out desperately.

She could feel him deep inside her. Taste his kiss. The feeling of the warmth of his skin against her own. The desire burning in his eyes and his scent.

Most of all though, she could feel herself spiraling towards her own release. Every thrust made her want to scream with pleasure as she tries to ride him faster, needing more of that feeling. It was too much and not enough all at once.

"Together." Sasuke tells her as he claims her faster and faster.

Hinata was on top, but it was her lover who was now setting the pace. Not that she minded. It felt so good. Every touch, every sight, every scent, every taste, every sound. It was all a glorious symphony that was too good to resist.

The Hyuga woman didn't need clarification for what he meant. She doubted that she could have resisted the request or was it a command, if she tried. They both fell over the cliff into pure bliss together.

"Together, a-always." She whispers as she collapses onto him, panting.

"Always." Sasuke agrees as he runs his hand along her back in a gentle caress and slowly slides out of her.

 **End of Lemon**

It took Sasuke a few minutes after making love to Hinata, for Sasuke to be capable of coherent thought again. That was alright though. Who really needed to be coherent, when you could have complete and utter ecstasy.

"You know, this wasn't what I was originally planning. I wanted to do it the proper way. In a bed or maybe the shower, but I wouldn't trade our first time together for the world. Doesn't matter that it was in a cave." Sasuke whispers.

"Mmm. I feel the same way." Hinata says with an adorable yawn as she snuggles closer to him.

Sasuke smiles at that. Well it was just another reason to kill Neji. The sooner the bastard was dead, the sooner they could more fully explore the different kinds of lovemaking they could engage in without having the prospect of losing their most precious person hanging over them.

"Good. Aren't you glad that I'm more stubborn than you now?" He asks smugly.

"Mhm. Very, very glad." Hinata agrees as she slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep next to her most precious person.


	13. Chapter 13

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Sasuke smiles as he traces the curve of Hinata's hip as he indulges in some cuddling, a few hours later. Not that he would EVER call it that out loud, but still. He liked holding his infuriatingly stubborn and beautiful Hyuga Princess, especially after THAT.

"You know, you're right. They're probably going to go after Gaara. The Sand might be our best bet, but we'll still need a team." Hinata sighs out in contentment as she leans into the caressing.

"A team?" Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

He wasn't entirely sure that he liked the sound of that. On one hand, there was definitely safety in numbers. On the other hand, who could they possibly trust with something like this?

Everyone that they knew and loved was back in the Leaf. His family and their friends would all think they were crazy. Naruto would join them, if they asked. Other than him though, he doubted anyone would actually agree to help them on this possibly suicidal quest without the Leaf's authorization.

"Mhm. I know just who to recruit." Hinata says as she snuggles into him.

Oh that wasn't fighting fair. How was he supposed to think logically when she was busy being that endearing? Yeah. That's what he thought.

"Alright. I'm listening. Who do you want to ask?" Sasuke inquires.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. Suigetsu's Clan has the ability to turn themselves into water, form water bullets, and he's a skilled swordsmen. Jugo is really strong and has a special kind of chakra. Karin is an exceptional Sensory Type and has healing abilities. Between the five of us, we should be able to defeat Neji." She reasons.

When she put it like that, it all sounded like a perfectly rational plan. Every ability that she had just listed, would be useful in almost any combat situation. Unfortunately, she was overlooking one very important fact.

"Hinata, they're all absolutely psychotic." Sasuke points out.

He wasn't kidding either. Suigetsu was a Prodigy in the Art of Murder. Jugo was known as Jugo of the Scales. Anything could set him off without warning and then there was Karin. Sasuke didn't really know why she was insane, but he knew that she must be.

After all, normal people didn't get recruited by Orochimaru. The Sannin hadn't even allowed his pawns to be "regular ninjas." So obviously, there had to be something wrong with the red head as well.

"I know that, but they'll be useful. That's what matters most. Besides, we're saving them. Suigetsu is locked in a tank. Karin is a prison warden and Jugo is a prisoner. They'll be grateful." She reasons.

If they were normal people, sure. They weren't though. Hinata had lost her mind. He must have made love to her until she had completely taken leave of her senses. That was the only explanation for why the bluenette could possibly think this was a good idea.

"I doubt it." He mutters and sighs.

He should talk her out of this. Sasuke knew that, but he knew that look in her eye as well. Hinata was going to be very, very stubborn about this.

"Sasuke, don't you think that it would be better to have them distract him and open up opportunities for us to attack him?" Hinata asks as she looks up at him innocently.

He wasn't going to fall for it. Sasuke was not going to fall for the Bubble Eyes Jutsu. The Uchiha would not fall victim to those big lavender orbs looking up at him so pleadingly. Nor would he fall prey to those long eyelashes that she was fluttering at him.

Sasuke wouldn't do it. He knew better. She was manipulating him. The Uchiha wasn't going to let her do it. Nope. It wasn't going to happen.

"We can do that with Clones and you can have the Summoning Contract as well. We aren't going to use Manda, but he mentioned another snake. You could use Aoda instead. That way, we don't have to sacrifice a hundred people." Sasuke tells her.

"Sasuke, that's really sweet. Are you sure though? Manda gave that Contract to you and I know that clones are a possibility, but they disappear once they're hit. Teammates are more durable." Hinata argues.

That was true. He still didn't like the idea of having three psychotic people near Hinata though. It was bad enough she had spent years in the Sound. There was no reason to willingly invite trouble into their midst.

"I'm sure and yes, they're more durable. Clones are way more trustworthy though." Sasuke argues.

"Sasuke." Hinata says pleadingly as she looks up at him with those gorgeous eyes again.

She was fighting dirty. He still wasn't going to fall for it. No. It was not happening. Hinata could forget about the eyelash thing! It wasn't going to work!

"Don't Sasuke me. You know that this is a bad idea. There's no way of knowing that they wouldn't just flee or even help Neji. Suigetsu is known as a Prodigy in the Art of Murder for Godsakes!" He reminds her.

That's when Sasuke feels himself pushed onto his back. Before he could really figure out what was going on, Hinata was on top of him. He blinks in confusion.

"I know that they aren't necessarily good people, but I've done a lot of horrible things and you don't hold that against me. Besides, nothing is going to happen to me while you're around. Right?" She asks as she caresses his cheek.

She was now playing to his ego and using his pride against him. What the Hell was he supposed to say to that? That he wasn't confident in his ability to protect her at all times from their insane teammates?

"Hinata, you don't get to play the Damsel in Distress Card. I've seen what you can do. You're more than capable of protecting yourself. Stop using the Bubble Eyed Jutsu against me, but you know that I love you. You KNOW that I'll protect you, even if you don't really need it." He mutters.

"If I don't need the protection, why are you so worried about them joining our team?" She reasons.

Hinata was using logic against him now. Great. Just great. That and it was hard to think straight when she was straddling him like that. Why couldn't things be simple?

"Well I know that you can handle yourself. That's no reason to invite trouble though." He grumbles.

"Mmm they can help us kill Neji. As soon as he's dead, we can go back to the Leaf." She whispers seductively as she brushes her lips against his ear.

Well that did sound good. They could go home. Maybe, they could actually make love on a **bed**! A bed would be nice.

"I love you, but you've spent way too much time in the Sound. It's rubbed off on you. You fight dirty now. Alright. Alright. We'll ask them to join us." He tells her as he caresses her cheek.

He was so whipped. Sasuke just hoped that Hinata never realized that. That and he had discovered that he was pathetically weak against the Genjutsu known as the Sexy Voice.

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I know that wasn't very fair, but we have to kill him. We're never going to be safe until he's dead." She tells him.

"I know and believe me, I'm going to take GREAT pleasure in seeing the life leave his traitorous eyes." Sasuke promises her.

Meanwhile Kabuto was running for his life. He had managed to sneak off during the fight. It was a damn good thing that he had done so too.

If he hadn't, Kabuto would have died alongside Orochimaru. Though that didn't help him much at the moment. He was trying to evade a team of Leaf Ninjas. Ones that he recognized.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Naruto growls as he races off after the silver haired medic.

Shisui Flickers in front of him and Kabuto's eyes widen. He tries to evade the Uchiha or at least launch a counterstrike. The Sound Ninja summons some of his chakra to perform an improvised Medical Jutsu that can be used on the battlefield.

That didn't go according to plan though. Naruto's clones slam into him from behind and suddenly, he finds himself in a black and red world. He had been captured inside a Genjutsu.

"Orochimaru has been obsessed with my family for years. So I'm going to assume that you're familiar with the Tsukuyomi." He hears Itachi say.

He was restrained against a pole in the middle of the Uchiha District. Well a black and red version of it. This wasn't any Genjutsu. This was the Tsukyomi. He was doomed!

"Yes. Though presently I'm far more familiar with it than I would like to be." He mutters.

"I would imagine so. If you tell me what happened to my brother and Hinata, you might still survive this or at least earn yourself a merciful death. If not, well I control everything in this Genjutsu from your perception of time to the sensation of pain. I can make the next three days seem like an eternity of torment. The decision is yours." The elder Uchiha Brother warns him.

Kabuto glares hatefully at Itachi. He had him caught and he knew it. While he knew that any physical damage done to him in this world wouldn't transfer to the real one, he would still be a mess by the end of it. That and he would have to defeat an entire team of Jonin Level Ninjas. The odds weren't in his favor.

"I'll tell you. Lord Orochimaru is dead. It doesn't matter to me what happens to your brother and Hinata, anymore." He says with a sigh.

He was lying of course, he would like nothing more than to avenge Lord Orochimaru. Of course, telling Itachi that wouldn't be very productive. He had to be smart about this.

An important part of being a ninja was choosing your battles wisely. Sometimes discretion was the better part of valor. It was just that most ninjas were too pigheaded to realize this. Kabuto did though.

"Good then start talking." Itachi says.

"They escaped. Orochimaru was able to track them down. A battle ensued. Hinata and Sasuke won and took off. I didn't see which direction, but I can show you where the battle took place. You might still be able to track them." The silver haired man says.

That much was all true. Kabuto hoped that the trail was still good. If it was, the medic would avenge his fallen mentor. Kabuto wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do this, but he knew that he would. Somehow.

"I see. Well that's useful information. Thank you." Itachi says as he releases the Genjutsu.

"What'd he say?" Naruto demands.

"He says that Hinata and Sasuke killed Orochimaru. He doesn't know where they went afterwards, but he can show us the battlefield. We might be able to track them from there." Itachi explains.

Well that certainly got everyone's attention. Kabuto knew why. The Uchihas and Naruto were desperate to find Sasuke and Hinata. Well good.

Once they found the two lovers, he would find a way to kill them. The medic was going to avenge Orochimaru. After they were dead, Kabuto could continue on with the Sannin's research and honor his legacy that way.

"Good. Oh and Kabuto, don't try to do anything foolish. While my son had you trapped in his Genjutsu, we put chakra cuffs on you. You aren't going anywhere." Mikoto says with a sweet smile.

"She's right. So don't make things harder on yourself than they have to be." Shisui warns him.

Kabuto inwardly groans. Damn it. He probably should have seen that one coming. Oh well. He would find a way to free himself of the chakra cuffs and continue his Master's legacy.

These people weren't going to stop him from doing so. With a renewed sense of purpose, the medic leads them to the battlefield. It was only a matter of time before he could get justice for his fallen mentor. Kabuto was sure of it.

Elsewhere, Neji continues his trek with Kisame. It would be a few more days until they could reach the Sand Village. That was alright though. He knew that Deidara would be experiencing the same thing.

"So who are we gunning for after the One Tails?" Kisame asks.

"The Six Tails might be a good target. He's a Nomadic Ninja. That makes him more vulnerable." The lavender eyed man reasons.

In truth, he didn't want to capture the Tailed Beasts. Neji had no interest in doing so. If anything, he wanted to do the opposite. He wanted to protect Naruto.

Old habits died hard, he supposed. The Hyuga man might no longer be a Leaf Ninja, but he still felt protective of that village. The village of his birth and the village that had cost him everything.

"Yeah. That's a good point. You going to be able to help with the Nine Tails? I know that he's from the Leaf." Kisame says conversationally.

This was just another example of why Neji preferred to work alone. Kisame did occasionally make attempts to form what might be his version of a friendship with him. It was pointless though.

Neji wasn't going to be around for that much longer. Why establish bonds, when you knew that it was unlikely that you would live to see another yet? Surely, Hinata would escape the Sound soon and find him. After that, she would kill him.

"I'll do what has to be done. I'm no longer a Leaf Ninja. The fact that Naruto happens to be from the village that I left means nothing to me." He lies with ease.

Neji had gotten very good at lying over the years. It was now second nature. If a ninja must see through deception, then they should also be capable of deception…he supposed.

"Glad to hear it. It would be a shame, if you had a change of heart. If you changed your mind, we'd probably have to kill you." Kisame continues.

The implicit threat in those words was not lost on the Hyuga. He knew exactly what Kisame was getting at, but Neji wasn't going to let it bother him. He was a dead man walking. Such threats had lost much of their meaning.

"I'm well aware of that fact. In this matter, you have nothing that you need to concern yourself with. I will do what needs to be done." The lavender eyed man assures him.

That summed up his life, really. Neji did what needed to be done. It didn't matter how unpleasant it was.

Fate had dealt him a cruel hand, but he would play the cards that he had been given. It was as simple as that. Soon enough, Hinata would kill him and maybe, she'd be able to obtain some sense of peace.

"Though it's doubtful I will. I don't deserve it." He whispers to himself as they continue their trek.

"Did you say something?" Kisame asks.

"No. Nothing. Lets keep moving." Neji replies and with that, the two Akatsuki Members race off towards the Sand Village.

The next day, Sasuke and Hinata make their way back to the Sound Village. They disguised themselves as other Sound Ninjas and slipped inside easily enough. Though there was just one problem.

"Do you think it's safe to release him from the tank?" Hinata asks in concern.

"Should be. Orochimaru just locked him up. He needs to stay hydrated. If it wasn't for that, I don't think he'd be in a tank. Suigetsu would be in a cage. Well unless Orochimaru is conducting some experiments on him. In that case, I'm not really sure. Still it's better than just leaving him there." Sasuke replies cautiously.

Hinata pauses as she considers this. It was a risk. For all they knew, that tank might be the only thing keeping him alive.

It was a hard decision, but the Hyuga woman knew what she was going to do in the end. In the worst case scenario, they could help him die with some dignity. It was better than leaving him to rot in the tank.

"Do it." She whispers and Sasuke nods as he swings his sword down into the tank, shattering the glass.

Water gushed forward and Suigetsu's body slumped onto the ground. Almost immediately though, Hinata feels a slight swish behind her. She didn't need to look behind her to know what had happened.

Suigetsu had recovered quickly and he was behind her. She could feel his fingertips pressed up against her ear. The sword lover was potentially going to blow her brains out with Water Bullets.

"If you don't tear your heart out, you had better lower your weapon." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Not just yet. What's going on? Why did the two of you free me from that tank?" He demands.

"You're going to help us, kill my brother. We saved you. You owe us." Hinata says.

One wrong move and it could be the end of her. Hinata knew this, but she also knew a very important fact about Suigetsu. He was far more likely to shoot her, if she acted afraid than if she didn't.

"I don't owe you anything. You guys killed Orochimaru, right? You must have otherwise, you'd be pretty stupid to release me." He asks.

"Yes, we killed him. If you don't let her go, I'll kill you next." Sasuke hisses.

"You didn't do it for me. You're just the ones that were lucky enough to be close enough to do it. Neither of you are the boss of me. Awe and what's the matter? Have I got your girlfriend, here? Afraid she might see something she likes better?" Suigetsu asks.

That was it! Sasuke lost it! He Flickers behind Suigetsu and grabs his hands. The Uchiha made sure to point them in the direction of the wall and punches him!

He punches him hard enough in the back to send him flying. Flying several feet into wall. Thankfully, the bullets just went into the building and not into anyone else. Though Sasuke was regretting that last part.

"AHHH! YOU'RE FUCKING PSYCHOTIC! Damn! Princess, you got yourself a real psycho. You sure you want to be with someone that violent and possessive?" Suigetsu asks.

"I read your file. You're known as a Prodigy in the Art of Murder. I don't think that you're in any position to cast judgment on someone else being too violent." Hinata says.

It was the truth. She didn't care for anyone passing judgment on her lover. Sasuke was only acting this way before of her.

If they were still in the Leaf, she doubted he'd go that far. Alright. Maybe, she should be concerned about his jealous nature, but Suigetsu had been threatening to shoot her. So she figured they were still within acceptable perimeters.

"She's right. Besides, we have something you want. You want those Seven Swords. Neji is traveling with Kisame. Kisame has the Samehada. We don't give a damn about that sword, but you do. You'll have a better chance of getting it, if you work with us." Sasuke says.

"Normally, I would tell the guy that just punched me into the wall to go screw himself. You're right though. Kisame's got that sword and I want it. Just don't get in my way and don't think that this means that either of you is the boss of me." He mutters.

Hinata sighs. Well Sasuke was right. Their teammates were less than ideal, but still their abilities were perfect for what she had in mind. They would just have to deal with their eccentricities for now.

"Fine. Let's go. We still have to get Karin and Jugo." Hinata says.

"Karin and Jugo?! Are you crazy? Jugo goes into rages at the drop of a hat. You never know what's going to set him off and Karin is nuts. Nuts and annoying." He grumbles.

"I don't know. It sounds like you have a thing for her. That's a lot of passion for someone you claim annoys you." Sasuke taunts him.

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Suigetsu goes flying at Sasuke, but Hinata intervenes. She wasn't going to let the sword lover, hurt her lover.

"If you attack him again, I'm not going to unlock these points." Hinata warns him as she locks up his chakra.

"AHHH!" Suigetsu snarls in pain and Sasuke smirks.

"Sasuke, don't look so smug. If you didn't provoke him, I wouldn't have had to do that." She says with a sigh.

The Uchiha in question shoots her an innocent look and Hinata sighs as she shakes her head in response. Sasuke was Sasuke. How he could manage such an innocent look when she knew that he was extremely guilty, well that was something that she didn't entirely understand. He just did.

"He deserved it. He was going to attack you and the creep has no right to speak about you that way." Sasuke mutters.

"Suigetsu might have deserved it, but he's still our teammate. We need him in one piece." She whispers as she walks over and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles and caresses hers. Just like that, Hinata knew that the raven haired ninja was calm again. If only it was so easy to deal with Suigetsu, she thinks to herself.

"So you two really are together, huh? That's sweet. Though really, Princess? You're way too good for him. He's so violent." He says.

"Are you sure that I can't just kill him? We could feed him to Aoda." Sasuke suggests.

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. Well if nothing else, this was bound to be a highly entertaining journey. A journey that was just beginning.

"One down. We still have two more to go. Jugo and Karin. They're at that prison. We need to get moving." She whispers.

"Alright, but first Suigetsu should really throw some pants on." Sasuke mutters in disgust.

"Yeah. Yeah! It wasn't my idea to be shoved into a tank." Suigetsu grumbles as he dresses.

Hinata sighs in relief. The last thing she wanted was to make Sasuke further jealous or Suigetsu even more arrogant. As she waits for Suigetsu to finish dressing, she snuggles into Sasuke.

"We really need to kill Neji." Sasuke whispers into her ear and Hinata nods in agreement.

The sooner that they killed her treacherous cousin, the better things would be. Now, they just had to get going. After they had a complete team, things would be much easier.

"Alright. I'm dressed. Let's go pick up the Banshee and the Beserker" Suigetsu says with a sigh as he sucks on a canteen of water.

Hinata didn't know where he found it and she didn't want to know. Still it was a good thing. If he became too dehydrated, Suigetsu would be completely useless.

"Good. It's not that far from the prison. Try not to attract too much attention to yourself. Use a Genjutsu to look like Kabuto." She orders him.

"Awe man. I have to look like Four Eyes?" Suigetsu whines.

"If you want to get that damn sword, then yes." Sasuke snaps at him.

That seemed to do the trick. Suigetsu does a Transformation Jutsu and the three of them head off. Next stop, prison!


	14. Chapter 14

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

Hinata decides it was probably in her best interest to walk between her overprotective lover and the Prodigy in the Art of Murder. It looked like the Uchiha might have a go at Suigetsu's title, if she didn't. As she needed Suigetsu alive to kill Neji, the Hyuga Heiress wasn't going to let that happen.

"It's pretty bad when your girlfriend has to keep you from going homicidal. You know that's my job, right? You're just the Goodie Two Shoes who followed her to the Sound Village and wanted to play the hero." Suigetsu says tauntingly as he casually wraps his arms behind his head.

Sasuke twitches and Hinata sighs. Oh boy. Well at least after a few hours of traveling, they had made it to the prison. The Hyuga woman had never been so relieved to see a prison before, but she most certainly was now.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" She half growls and half begs.

"I will, if he does!" Both men say in unison.

This was going to be one very long journey, Hinata thinks to herself. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to have to keep them from killing each other somehow. Fortunately, the bluenette knew what kept her lover happy. Suigetsu was another story though. Other than swords, she had nothing.

"You two should deal with Jugo. I'll talk to Karin." Hinata says.

It would be good for them to work together. If they had to face a potential threat, maybe they would stop bickering. Well at least that was her hope.

Hinata didn't give them any time to protest. The Hyuga Heiress quickly bounds off, leaving two very annoyed ninjas in her wake. Two annoyed ninjas that were now forced to work together.

"Is she always that bossy?" Suigetsu asks.

"Depends if you mean before she went to your psychotic village or afterwards. She's right though. It's better that we deal with Jugo than her. That man isn't always in control of himself. He's too dangerous." Sasuke says as he drags a failing Suigetsu off.

Hinata was more bossy now as Suigetsu called it. That didn't really matter to Sasuke most of the time though. Most of the time, it was kinda hot in a strange way. Though he really wished that she hadn't saddled him with this idiot.

She so owed him for this. He couldn't believe that he had to deal with Sugietsu. Hopefully, Jugo would be less annoying.

"You're Jugo, I take it?" Sasuke says a few minutes later when they arrive at one of the cells as the two men quickly dispel their disguises.

Jugo turned out to be a giant. Sasuke didn't consider himself a small person, but Jugo was probably a foot taller. Hell, maybe two wouldn't have been exaggerating. What the Hell did they feed people at this prison anyway?

"Yes, I'm Jugo. Who are you two?" He asks.

Sasuke sighs. This was going to be annoying. Though he couldn't blame the man for asking the logical question.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. This is Suigetsu. We're the ones who are going to be breaking you out of this place. We need your help to kill Neji Hyuga. He's a Clan Slayer. In exchange for your assistance, we're more than willing to let you do whatever you want. After he's dead." The raven haired ninja explains as concisely as possible.

"Hey! How come you ask him all nicely and you were such a jerk to me?!"  
The violet eyed man demands.

"Because you were being an idiot and threatening to shoot the woman that I love!" Sasuke retorts as he rolls his eyes in exasperation.

He wasn't sure if Suigetsu was really that stupid or if he was just suffering from short-term memory loss. Anything was possible. God only knows, what Orochimaru had done to the other man. It might not be the other man's fault that he was so annoying.

"Oh that was just for show. I wasn't actually going to blow the princess's brains out. I mean that would be a waste of a really nice ra-" Suigetsu begins to answer Sasuke, but he never got to finish his sentence.

Sasuke slams his fist into the other man's stomach and sends him flying against the wall. He smirks at the indent that forms from the action. That should get the message across.

"Good because if you had been serious, I would have killed you. Keep your eyes and especially your hands to yourself. She's taken and you should have more respect for women." Sasuke growls at him.

"OWE! You're such a jerk! I was COMPLIMENTEING her!" The sword lover protests.

"Well yes. You were complimenting her, but it was in a lecherous way. That and it seems like Sasuke is in love with her. So you had to know that was going to provoke him." Jugo reasons innocently.

Oh thank God. At least the giant wasn't as stupid as Waterboy. That was something, at least.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Suigetsu demands.

"Hinata's. Kimimaro was going to be Lord Orochimaru's next Vessel, but he died. Hinata was going to take his place. So she is the living embodiment of his will and thus I will be her Shield." Jugo says.

Sasuke feels himself twitch. Alright. So much for Jugo not being annoying. Though it sounded like he meant it in a platonic way. It had BETTER be in a platonic way!

"She has me for that, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to have a backup." Sasuke says with a sigh.

It was probably a good thing that Jugo was so protective of her. His logic made absolutely no sense to Sasuke, but that was often the case when you were dealing with Sound Ninjas. Orochimaru had a habit of brainwashing them and twisting them until they were either insane or completely mindless followers.

"Very well. I can't go with you though. I have no control over my rages." He warns him.

"And that's why you're here. I think that you could bust out of this place. You're just worried about hurting people. That's actually a good sign. At least you're a better person than Waterboy." Sasuke mutters in disgust.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Suigetsu demands.

Sasuke was pretty sure that Suigetsu knew exactly what he meant. That sword lover had been a pain in the ass ever since he got him out of the tank. It was no wonder why Orochimaru had locked him up, really.

"I think he's just angry with you because you were threatening and looking at Hinata." Jugo supplies helpfully.

"Exactly! That and he's an idiot. Anyway, Jugo, you're coming with us." Sasuke says as he uses his sword to cut open the bars.

"That's really not a very good idea. I can't control my rages. I'm too dangerous!" Jugo says.

Sasuke sighs. He could see that Jugo was going to be difficult about this. Well at least he was being difficult for all the right reasons. He could only hope that Hinata was having better luck with Karin than he was with these two.

Meanwhile the Retrieval Team was doing their best to track down Sasuke and Hinata. Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck. To say the least, Itachi was rather frustrated.

"Can't we just leave him somewhere? He's useless. He doesn't know where they went." Naruto whines.

"It's tempting, but he still has valuable medical skills. Hinata and Sasuke are trying to track down Neji Hyuga. He's an extremely dangerous ninja. If they find him and face him in combat, it's more likely than not that they will sustain serious injuries." Itachi reasons.

Privately, he wanted to just leave Kabuto somewhere as well. Hell, he was tempted just to kill him and get it over with. Itachi was a pacifist, but the he had a pretty good idea about what sort of things that the medic had done while serving Orochimaru. None of them were good.

The world would truly be better off without him. Still he was a highly skilled medic and that was always a skill set that was in demand. For now, logic was winning out over emotion when it came to Kabuto's fate. In all honesty though, Itachi didn't know how long that would last.

"When it comes down to it, none of you are all that different from Orochimaru." Kabuto says conversationally.

Mikoto didn't take too kindly to that. She gags him and Itachi smirks in response. Well that was one way to shut him up.

"We'll take him for his medical abilities, but that doesn't meant that we have to listen to him prattle on." She grumbles.

Itachi couldn't agree with his mother more. Still they had to find Hinata and Sasuke. Unfortunately, they didn't really know where to look.

"What are we going to do? They'll be using disguises and it doesn't look they're heading in any particular direction." Naruto asks.

"We need to find out more about the Akatsuki. Neji is part of the Akatsuki. So it stands to reason that if we can capture or talk to an Akatsuki Member, they might know something about him. If we find Neji, then Hinata and Sasuke are sure to follow." Shisui reasons.

That was one of the things that he most admired about his cousin. The man never lost his composure in any situation. He was always able to think strategically.

Itachi had always tried to follow his example, but sometimes he just couldn't. For the most part, the younger Uchiha was successful. Not always though.

"Alright. It's a good plan. Does anyone know anything about the Akatsuki? Well besides the obvious. We know that they are a criminal organization with nine members and that they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them." The Uchiha Matriarch points out.

That was a good point. Finding out more about the Akatsuki would be extremely valuable. Neji was still a member.

"They're after the Tailed Beasts." Itachi answers automatically.

"Great! I'm a Tailed Beast! Well I have Kurama! So this should be easy. Sooner or later, one of the Akatsuki Members will come right at us. All we have to do is be really obvious about where I am. One of them will definitely come looking for me and that's when we grab him or her!" Naruto says brightly.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was a good man, but sometimes he was more optimistic than realistic. While that was a fine idea in theory, it was still a dangerous one.

The Akatsuki were not a group to be taken lightly. Capturing one or making one of them talk was easier said than done. Still they didn't really have any other choice.

"Very well. For the moment, I cannot think of a wiser course of action." He relents with a sigh.

"It's our best shot." Shisui says sympathetically.

He probably knew what Itachi was thinking. The Uchiha was not eager to put his brother's best friend in danger and that was exactly what he was doing. Using Naruto was bait was extremely dangerous and risky. Foolish even.

"It seems that Sasuke isn't the only foolish one in this family. Very well." Itachi agrees.

Elsewhere Neji continues on his trek with Kisame. They were still so far away from the Sand Village. He wanted to get this over with.

He was a ninja. Neji had long ago come to gripes with the fact that meant that he was going to have to kill. He had just never thought that it would be his own family or a Kage that would fall victim to his sword. (Well technically to Deidara's bombs most likely, but that was a distinction without a difference).

"Are you alright? You're seriously way too quiet. You know, what we need to do?" Kisame inquires merrily.

This prompts the Hyuga man to raise an eyebrow. God only knows what the other man was about to say. Though Neji knew one thing. It was going to be extremely annoying and offensive.

"No. What should we do?" He asks, knowing that he was going to regret doing so.

"We need to get you a girlfriend. Maybe, that will relax you. You have all the warmth of a glacier, but you've got one of those pretty boy faces. The kinda face that most women love. That and your hair. Seriously, your hair is way too silky to be a man. Do you sleep or do you just spend all night washing it?" Kisame inquires.

Neji had been right. Kisame was going to be annoying. Oh well. He had seen it coming and had been mostly braced to deal with it.

"I do not spend all night on my hair and I do not need a girlfriend. Should I ever desire female companionship, I'm perfectly capable of finding it on my own. I do not need your help in that regard. Now, kindly focus on the mission at hand!" The lavender eyed man snaps at his partner.

"I'm just saying, you're way too tense. Are you afraid of the Tailed Beasts? I'm sure that Deidara can handle the brat. It doesn't matter that he has a fancy hat. Kages aren't that tough!" Kisame says with a smirk.

Kages aren't that tough? Clearly, Kisame was a fool. Kages lead entire Ninja Villages. They were the strongest ninjas alive who weren't criminals.

"I'm not afraid of Tailed Beasts. Though knowing Deidara, he'll bite off more than he can chew. That's why we need to get to the Sand Village as soon as possible. If something goes wrong, we need to be there to help him. Sasori might just leave the idiot to die and while that is tempting, we need everyone to perform the extractions." He reasons.

It was true. Sasori didn't seem to care for his partner that much. There was a chance that he might just leave the blonde behind.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was wrong to abandon your comrades, but he had killed his own family. Did he really have room to talk?

"Good. Glad you aren't scared. I don't really want a scaredy cat to be my partner. Bad for my image and completing missions, if you know what I mean." Kisame says as they continue walking along, side by side.

"Oh yes. We wouldn't want to ruin your image. You've worked so hard to present yourself as a sadistic thug for hire. You wouldn't want to risk throwing that away." Neji replies.

"That's right. I'm glad that we're on the same page about the important stuff. Still you should really get a girlfriend. You're such a cold fish." The sword lover continues.

Neji rolls his eyes and mentally groan. This man was completely impossible. He didn't have any idea what he would end up doing about Kisame. He just knew that he wanted to get away from the other man as soon as possible.

"Be that as it may, we have a mission to do. We don't have any time to waste." The lavender eyed man reminds him as he takes off.

He races ahead of Kisame. It was childish, but he really didn't want to engage in such trivial conversations. Trivial conversations that reminded him of things that he would never have.

Neji Hygua would never have a lover. He would never have another family. He would never live to see his next birthday. All of that had been taken from him and he had made his peace with that fact, but he didn't need to be reminded of those things. The things that he would never have.

Back in the prison, Hinata finds Karin. It wasn't hard to identify her. She was the only woman not in a cell. Well besides herself.

"Who are you and what do you want?! You aren't a prisoner!" Karin demands.

That's when Hinata lowers her disguise. She knew that Orochimaru must have briefed Karin about her. If he trusted her enough to have her run the prisoner, that had to mean something. Right?

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm also the one who is going to get you out of here." She says.

"Hyuga? You're the Hyuga Girl? Lord Orochimaru's next Vessel? What are you doing here? Lord Orochimaru is going to need to perform the Transfer soon. I'm shocked that he left you out of his sight and you know that I can't do that. I won't disobey orders from him." She says.

Hinata had expected that. That was okay though. She was simply going to have to explain the truth to the other woman. She didn't mind.

"Orochimaru is dead. Sasuke and I killed him. Now, you have two choices. You can either stay in this prison and rot or you can come with us. I would rather have you on our team. You could serve a purpose. You could help us to defeat a truly evil person and find a home. That or you can stay here. No one will notice, if you slowly rot inside this prison." The Hyuga Heiress explains.

She hated it. Hinata truly hated being that cruel. Facts were facts though. The red head didn't have a lot of options and the woman needed to understand that.

"Lord Orochimaru is dead?!" She gasps in shock.

"Yes, he's dead. You're not though. Don't let your loyalty to him keep you from living." She says.

Hinata could see the woman was wavering. She couldn't blame her. Not really. The woman's entire world had been flipped upside down.

The bluenette could spare the other ninja a few moments. A few moments to absorb all that. It was a lot to take in.

"And if I help you, what happens to me afterwards? How do I know that you won't just turn on me? After your cousin is dead, you don't really have a reason t keep me around." She asks.

Those were good questions. The red head was right to be suspicious. After all, she had lived in the Sound Village before coming here. Only two kinds of people survived in that village. Smart and psychotic. Sometimes both.

Karin didn't strike Hinata as the latter though. That meant that the red head was smart. She knew enough to look before she leapt and Hinata could respect htat.

"You don't. Not really. Though is us backstabbing you really worse than the alterative? Would you rather stay here and rot?" Hinata asks softly.

"That's a good point. I'll go with you." She says with a sigh.

"Good. We just need to find the guys. Sasuke and Suigetsu went to get Jugo." The Hyuga Heiress asks.

Karin blinks and Hinata raises an eyebrow. The other woman looked truly shocked about something. Though the lavender eyed ninja had a pretty good idea she knew why.

Jugo and Suigetsu were not exactly known as reliable allies. In Jugo's case, it wasn't his fault. Biology was working against him. As for Suigetsu, well Hinata wasn't entirely sure what had made him so wild. It didn't matter though.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Suigetsu is a jerk and Jugo isn't always in control of himself." She points out.

"I'm aware that they both have their issues, but they're powerful. We're going to need all the help that we can get. If you don't want to travel with us, that's your choice. Either way, they're coming with Sasuke and I." Hinata explains.

"Sasuke? You meant that Uchiha that Lord Orochiamru was talking about? He's still traveling with you?" Karin asks.

Hinata nods. Yes, Sasuke was still traveling with her. He was also doing a lot more than just that with the Hyuga Heiress, but she wasn't about to tell Karin that. That was private.

"Yes, he is and that's who I mean. It's completely up to you what you want to do. Though I would think killing a murderer would be a better use of your impressive skills than just sitting around here and doing nothing." The bluenette reasons.

Karin pauses, but after a moment she nods. She nods and leads Hinata to Jugo's cell. That's when Hinata blinks and stares in shock at the sight unfolding before her.

Jugo was out of his cell and had flown into a rage. It was probably something that Suigetsu had said. Judging by the fact that Sasuke was now standing between them and had his Sharingan activated.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING!" Hinata calls out.

As soon as Jugo saw Hinata, a sudden change took place. Hinata didn't understand why, but the bloodthirsty beast suddenly transformed back into a gentle man. It was like magic.

"Oh good. The Princess is here and so is the Harpy. Now, it's a party!" Suigetsu says cheerfully.

Hinata blinks. It was no mystery who the Princess was in this case. Though calling Karin a harpy seemed rather unfair.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke demands.

"Oh thank goodness. A man with some manners. Well most of the time Jugo has them too, but you never know when he's going to try to kill you!" Karin says happily.

The lavender eyed woman nods in understanding. That was probably a good point. Sasuke was super stubborn, but for the most part he was polite. Well at least to women. Not so much to Suigetsu, but Suigetsu had started it.

She inwardly laughs at that observation. Even inside her own head, that last part had sounded particularly childish. That was an excuse that a child would make about a schoolyard fight.

"Oh don't get too excited, Karin. Loverboy here is totally digging the Princess Chick. He's a possessive jerk about it too. He's smacked me a couple times into the wall over it." Suigetsu grumbles.

It was something that Sasuke and Naruto had said about each other more than once in their Academy Days. Iruka Sensei hadn't been particularly impressed by their excuse either. Most likely because he had heard it at least a thousand times during his teaching career.

"Wait. You two are dating?" Karin asks with a pout and Sasuke nods.

Hinata could see the medical ninja was disappointed and mentally sighs. Well it was only to be expected. Sasuke had always been popular with women. She supposed she was getting a taste of her own medicine.

Suigetsu had hit on her. Though she doubted that it was serious. Not to mention, there had been Kabuto. Her lover was usually the one who got jealous. Not the other way around.

"Yes, we are." The Hyuga woman informs her.

Karin gives a wistful sigh of resignation in response. That was only to be expected though. The way she was looking at Sasuke made Hinata want to hit her, but at least Karin didn't seem to be the home wrecking tight.

That was a very good thing. She would have Gentle Fisted anyone who tried to take Sasuke away from her. Hinata wanted to believe that she wasn't a jealous person, but apparently she was. Well at least for Sasuke.

"Damn. Well now that we got everyone, where are we going next?" The red head asks.

"The Sand Village. One of the Tailed Beasts is the Sand's Kazekage. It's our best lead to the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are after the Tailed Beasts." Sasuke explains.

"Makes sense." Karin concedes and with that, the new team heads off in search of Neji Hyuga.


	15. Chapter 15

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter will line up fairly well with cannon, but you will see some divergences in the timeline and a different ending than happened in the series. This story kinda has to diverge from cannon at least somewhat or else the main pairing just wouldn't be possible, after all. Happy reading.

Chapter 15

Two days later, Hinata was feeling rather pleased with the strength of her team. Though they really did need to work on building team unit, the Hyuga Heiress couldn't complain about how well their actual skills complimented each other. She had made certain of that herself.

 _They had been traveling and Hinata knew that she had to test her new team before the final fight with Neji. It wouldn't make much sense to charge into battle without doing so. So she had told a white lie._

 _"I'm going to go with Karin and buy some supplies." She told the men of Taka._

 _"You sure?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Sasuke, we're wearing disguises. There's no need to worry about us being discovered. Not unless someone has a Byakugan or maybe a Sharingan." She reminded him that they were using Transformation Jutsus._

 _She loved how protective her lover was. Hinata really did, but sometimes it could be a bit inconvenient. Like now, for instance._

 _"Alright. We'll find somewhere to stay for the night. Just have Karin follow our chakra when you're done." Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead._

 _"You sure you want to subject your little girlfriend to that? Karin is useless in actual combat and shopping with her really should be classified as torture." Suigetsu inquired._

 _"What'd you say?!" Karin demanded and Hinata sighed._

 _They really did need to work on getting along. She missed Team Eight. At least Kurenai Sensei, Kiba, and Shino all worked well with her and each other. This was going to take some getting used to._

 _"You heard me!" The sword lover retorted._

 _"We're all on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting." Jugo pointed out._

 _Hinata breathed a sigh of relief at that. At least one of them, understood the value of teamwork. She knew that Sasuke was capable of doing the same, but her lover just didn't see Taka as their team._

 _Sasuke saw Taka as a means to an end. He'd somewhat tolerate their presence, but as far as the Uchiha was concerned it was just her and him. Everyone else was just fodder._

 _"Suigetsu, Jugo is right. You're being annoying. Let's go find a place to stay and the girls can buy some supplies." Sasuke said and Hinata smiled at him gratefully, before she bounded off with Karin._

 _Later that day, a large group of men tried to attack the place that Taka was staying in. The fight eventually made its way outside. Hinata jumped on the back of one of the spooked horses and so did Sasuke._

 _Karin immediately took cover and Jugo was helping Suigetsu deal with what seemed to be hundreds of enemies. Most of them were just civilian thugs. Though some were former ninjas._

 _"Take this!" Suigetsu roared as he hurled his sword at one of them._

 _The battle didn't last that long. Perhaps ten minutes, if that. Hinata was thankful that Suigetsu and Jugo didn't actually kill them._

 _That was most likely because while Suigetsu might be a mischievous being, he was not stupid. Sasuke might call him an idiot, but he really wasn't. The violet eyed ninja had figured out what was going on and so had Jugo._

 _"You were testing us. You set this up. You gave them a reason to think that we had a beef with them." He said._

 _"He's smarter than he looks. That's good. If he wasn't, he'd be brain dead." Sasuke taunted him._

 _"Hey! Watch it! Your girlfriend could have gotten us all killed with this stunt!" The other man thundered at him._

 _It looked like Sasuke had figured it out at some point as well. That was to be expected. He had been at the top of their Academy Class. Amongst other things, that meant that he was good at strategy._

 _"If you couldn't handle yourself in a fight like that, you weren't worth keeping around anyway. Let alone worthy of wielding a sword like Samehada." Sasuke informed him._

Suigetsu hadn't been too happy about that. The resulting fight had lasted about an hour. Thank goodness that Sasuke had been holding back. In a strange way, she supposed that her lover was using the Criminal Ninja to fill the void left by Naruto.

Those two had always fought about everything. Without Naruto to smack around or smack him around, the Uchiha probably felt a little restless. Suigetsu just happened to provide a good outlet for that. Sometimes though, they took it a little further than was probably healthy.

"Right. So we're going to the Sand then?" Karin asks.

"Yes, but first we're making a stop. We're making a stop at one of my family's old fortresses. We can get more supplies there." Sasuke says.

Hinata nods in agreement. As much as she hated spending the time to get them, it was better to have two many supplies than not enough. Besides, it was on the way to the Sand Village anyway.

Meanwhile Neji watches as Deidara does battle with the Kazekage. He remembered the red head from his Chunin Exams. He had been the boy that everyone had been terrified of and for good reason.

Since then, he had only gotten stronger. Deidara was older than him. He had more experience, but the One Tailed was holding his own against him. Gaara was fighting to protect his village and that was highly motivating.

"You see, that's why I just don't care about stupid things like protecting my village? If he was smart, he would have run. He might or might not have gotten away, but at least it would have been a chance. Now, he's a dead man. All because he just had to protect his village." Kisame says with a smirk.

The Hyuga wanted to hit his partner. He really did. Gaara was the Kazekage. It was his job to protect the Sand Village. A job and sacred duty that the young man appeared ready to sacrifice his life for and Ksiame was belittling that.

"And here I thought you were just being selfish by not establishing any bonds. You were merely being strategic." He mutters.

"Oh come on. Don't look at me with those judgey eyes. You killed your whole family. You don't get to look at me like I'm the bad guy in this partnership because I wouldn't become a martyr." He replies.

Neji wasn't sure what annoyed him more. That Kisame was making up words now, mocking Gaara's sacrifice, or that the other man was throwing the Massacre in his face. Honestly, he really should just kill the other man.

Accidents happened all the time when you were a ninja. It wouldn't be completely unexpected. Kisame had always been the reckless type. He could make up an excuse for why he had died and the rest of the Akatsuki would likely believe him.

"Quiet. Watch the fight. We may need to intervene." Neji reminds him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Quit being so bossy!" Kisame grumbles.

The Hyuga man could only roll his eyes in response. Why did he get stuck with such a ridiculously childish partner? It was rather annoying.

"Art is an explosion! Yeah?!" Deidara calls out as he hurls more of his bombs at the red head.

Neji sighs as he watches. Gaara had seemingly defeated most of his inner demons and this was the reward he got. He was going to be killed for something that wasn't his fault. It wasn't as though the red head ever asked for a Tailed Beast to be placed inside him.

He had no say in the matter. Neither had Naruto and as far as he could tell, neither had any of the others. Sadly, none of that mattered. The Kazekage was a dead man walking and they all knew t hat.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouts as Neji watches him try to counter the blonde.

As much as Deidara got on his nerves, Neji knew the truth. There were no weaklings in the Akatsuki. The eccentric blonde was no exception and Gaara had been doomed from the start of this fight.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours. A flurry of sand and explosions. Gaara's Sand Dome had protected his village, but it hadn't been enough to save him. Eventually, Deidara emerges victorious.

"Come help me take him back! Yeah?!" He asks.

At that moment, Neji was certain that he was in serious danger of straining his eyes. These two still acted like Academy Students. Oh well. That wasn't going to stop him from carrying out his real plans.

He would let Hinata kill him. After that, she would be the hero. She could go back to the Leaf and be happy. Most likely, she would end up starting a family with someone. He would be nothing, but an unpleasant memory. A nightmare.

"You're so lazy! Fine! Fine! We'll help you drag him back. We got a Tailed Beast to extract!" Kisame says as they grab they head off with the unconscious Kazekage.

Elsewhere the Retrieval Team was still looking. They had a plan to use Naruto as bait and be as obvious about their whereabouts as they could. Itachi still thought it was reckless, but he didn't have a better idea.

"So we really have no idea where they might have gone?" Naruto asks for what seems like the thousandth time.

"If they're smart, they'll either target the Akatsuki or the Tailed Beasts. That's the easiest way for them to find Neji. Though it's hard to say which they'll target first." Itachi admits.

He knew that his mother was worried sick about Sasuke. So was his father. Though Fugaku Uchiha would never admit to such a thing. Not to mention, his grandparents were also on the warpath. For that matter, so was the rest of his Clan.

They had to find them soon. Orochimaru was dead, but that didn't mean they were safe. If anything, that was just an even larger cause for concern.

"There's also the chance that they've run out of money by now. They might be stocking up on supplies." Shisui says with a frown.

While they were at the Sound Village, Orochimaru wouldn't let anything happen to them. Not for awhile, anyway. He wanted to perform the Transfer. To do that, the Sannin needed them in one piece. He would protect them.

That was no longer the case though. Orochimaru was dead. That meant that Hinata and Sasuke were free to go wherever they liked.

"Supplies? That's right. He might try taking her to one of the old fortresses from the Great Ninja Wars." Itachi whispers.

"That's brilliant! We'll have to check out all the fortresses." Mikoto agrees.

Itachi nods and the Uchihas sprint off. Naruto follows after them. The poor blonde had to follow. After all, he had no idea where they were going.

He was glad that Naruto had come along and not just because of the Nine Tails. Naruto was quite possibly the most loyal and determined person that he had ever met. He just hoped that those two qualities would help them find Hinata and Sasuke.

"He's completely foolish." Itachi mutters under his breath as they take off.

Not only had Sasuke run off after Hinata and joined her in the Sound Village, he had also fought with her against Orochimaru. The Sannin was an extremely powerful ninja and that alone might have gotten them killed. They had survived that encounter somehow and what was his foolish little brother doing now?

He was going after Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga who was a Clan Slayer. The man who had taken out hundreds of the Leaf's strongest ninjas single-handedly. Honestly, he was beginning to wonder if the other Uchiha had a death wish.

"Yes, he is. Love can make people do foolish things though." Shisui whispers to him.

Itachi nods in agreement. His grandfather and Shisui were right about that. There was only one thing that would make a man act _**this**_ crazy. It had to be love.

Friendship alone wasn't enough to explain this. It was more than that. Unfortunately, his little brother had to go and fall in love with someone who was chasing after a serial killer. Sasuke sure knew how to pick them!

"If we hurry, we can be at the fortress in two or three days. They'll probably want to rest there. Sasuke will feel safe there while they make their next move." Mikoto says.

That was a good point. Of course, that was assuming that Sasuke was even taking Hinata there. There was no way to tell, if they would still be there when they got to the Fortress either. For all they knew, the two of them had already left. Still they had to try.

A few hours later, Taka arrives at one of the old Uchiha Fortresses. Sasuke smiles at the sight. It was comforting. He would be so glad when this was all over.

The Uchiha would be so happy when Neji was dead and they could go back to the Leaf. After that, he could court Hinata properly and he wouldn't have to deal with Suigetsu's mouth. He would be reunited with his family and everything would be absolutely perfect.

"Meow!" One of the Ninja Cats says.

"Awe. Whose a cute little kitty? Yes, you are!" Suigetsu asks the cat happily and Sasuke just smirks.

That idiot didn't know that he was dealing with a Ninja Cat. That much was obvious. Well he was about to find out the hard way never to underestimate a cat.

"REOWWW!" The cat snarls and slashes at Suigetsu's arms with its mighty claws.

If there was one thing that Ninja Cats generally hated, it was being treated like House Pets. Well at least that had been Sasuke's experience. Most of his experience with Ninja Cats was based on the cats that had served his family for centuries.

It had been that way for as long as anyone in his family could remember. Sasuke wasn't really sure when they started taking in Ninja Cats, but they could be surprisingly loyal. One just had to know how to treat them.

"OWE! HEY! OWE! STOP THAT!" The sword lover cries out in pain as he tries to get away from the angry feline.

"I'm not a pretty kitty. I'm a Ninja Cat and I'm bound to the Uchiha Family. You will show me some respect willingly or I shall make you!" The feline hisses at him.

Ninja Dogs were easier to train and more instinctively loyal. Ninja Cats were more versatile in his opinion. Almost no one would think anything of seeing a stray alley cat. The same wasn't always true of a dog. That and in his personal opinion, cats were just smarter.

He liked dogs. Sasuke did. He just preferred cats. It was as simple as that. That was probably why the Inuzuka Clan and his own had at best rather lukewarm relations with one another. Their associations with their respective Animal Officers had rubbed off on them. Perhaps, it was only natural that the two families would grow a bit irritated with each other when one considered those factors.

"It's not really wise to pet a cat you don't know. Cats don't always react well to strangers, anyway!" Karin scolds Suigetsu.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sheesh! Little psycho!" The white haired ninja grumbles.

"We're here to get some supplies." Sasuke says as he tries not to laugh at his teammate's misfortune and bends down to give the Ninja Cat some catnip.

Catnip would always work. He knew that much. Ninja Cats might not be instinctively loyal, but they were willing to work for payment.

"It's good to see you again, Master Sasuke. Follow me!" The cat says, suddenly changing its entire demeanor and with that, Taka follows the cat off.

"Sasuke, who are these people?" Hinata whispers once they were taken into a room filled with many boxes.

There was an old woman who looked like she was half cat herself and a young girl. A girl who was likely about the same age as Taka. There were also a lot of cats. Most of them were just regular cats though.

"They're the caretakers for the fortress. We didn't just leave it here without anyone to look after it. There's not much of a point in keeping it, if it's not inhabitable." Sasuke informs his lover.

"Oh. That makes sense." The Hyuga woman says and Sasuke nods as he heads over to speak with the old lady.

"We need supplies. Food, water, medicine, clothes, and whatever else might prove useful." He says as he sits next to her and engages her in conversation.

"Sasuke, it's been years. It's so good to see you." She says as she instructs her granddaughter to help them get supplies.

Most of them were coming easily. There was only one problem. Jugo was having trouble finding anything that might fit him. Not that it was the giant's fault. He really was that big.

Sasuke really didn't like seeing a shirtless Jugo that close to Hinata though. He decides to show his lover more of the fortress. Some privacy would likely do them both good.

"I can't believe that you're jealous of him." She says with a giggle as the Uchiha pushes her against the wall and kisses her.

"Maybe, a little. You can't tell me that you didn't get jealous of Karin though." He retorts.

Their relationship was so new. He supposed that it was only natural they'd both be a little insecure about it. Not that Hinata had anything to worry about. While Karin had some useful ninja abilities and was obviously intelligent, she couldn't hold a candle to Hinata in his mind.

"Mmm, maybe a little." She replies slyly as she returns his kiss.

He really wished that it could always be like this. Sasuke would have much preferred them not having to sneak away from their teammates for a few stolen kisses. He would take what he could get though.

God, it felt good to be able to kiss her and not have to deal with Suigetsu's stupid comments. Karin's jealous looks and Jugo's embarrassment. He didn't really know which reaction irritated him more.

"That's what I thought." He says with a smirk.

"Mmm. You know that I love you. I'm sorry that things are so complicated." She whispers.

"I know. I love you too. It's alright. If our positions were reversed, I'd be going after Itachi too. It's only natural that you want revenge and honestly, someone like Neji doesn't deserve to live. We'll get him." He promises her as he caresses her cheek.

Hinata nods in agreement and smiles. She really did hate that she had to turn his life around like this. Sasuke just kept following though. While he certainly made it known that he wasn't happy about the arrangement, he never left her.

He really should have though. It would have been the smart move. This wasn't his fight.

"We should probably stay here for the night. Rest up and head off in the morning. There's no point in finding Neji, if we're too exhausted to fight." The Hyuga Heiress whispers.

"Yes, that's true. Alright. Come on. We can find a nice corner to curl up in." Sasuke tells her as he places his hand on her hip and leads her off.

It didn't take them long to find a corner to snuggle in. Curling up to Sasuke was always very nice. Hinata wanted to do more than just cuddle, but unfortunately that just wasn't going to happen.

Their teammates were only a few feet away. That and so were the caretakers. Oh and the fact that Ninja Cats or even just regular cats would walk in them was also preventing more than cuddling.

"Just as well." She murmurs as she watches him sleep.

Sasuke had trained his body to fall asleep on command. Hinata had as well. It was just something any smart ninja would try to do.

That's when she felt it. A strange chakra. One she hadn't felt before. She glances at her lover once and then slips out of his arms.

"No need to worry. If it gets bad, I'll just summon Aoda and Sasuke will come running." She says as she heads off to investigate the source of this unusual chakra.

"That didn't take long. I had thought it would be the red head who would sense me first. She is a Sensory Type, but I suppose that she must be exhausted from all the traveling your team has been doing recently." He says.

It was a man. A man wearing an orange mask and judging by his cloak, he was a member of the Akatsuki!

"Tell me where Neji is!" She demands.

"Hinata, I'm surprised at you. One would think that the Hyuga Heiress would have better manners than this. Aren't you at least going to ask me for my name before you make demands?" He asks.

"I don't care what your name is! I just want to know where Neji is!" She growls at him.

That's when she notices something strange about the other man's mask. It only had one opening for an eye and that eye was red. Sharingan red. Was this man an Uchiha?

"Oh I think that you might find that you will. I'm Madara Uchiha and I'm also the one that knows the truth about the Hyuga Massacre. I know what really happened that night. What your village has been keeping from you." He tells her.

What the village had been keeping from her? That didn't make any sense. Neji had killed her family. That was hardly a secret.

"What do you mean?!" She demands.

"The Leaf has always had a rather complicated history with bloodline clans, especially yours. The Uchihas helped to found the Leaf. So I suppose that's why my family didn't suffer as much as yours did. The Hyugas though, well your ties weren't as strong and it wasn't long before the leaders of the Leaf began to grow suspicious. After awhile, your family grew tired of the discrimination. It was only natural. They were planning a Coup and your father was going to be Hokage, if they won." Madara says softly.

Hinata couldn't believe it. Her family had been plotting a Coup?! She had known that her family was a bit different from the rest of the village. They had always been isolated, but she had never thought that it was that bad.

"Even if that's all true, why should I believe you and what does this have to do with Neji murdering our entire family?!" She demands.

"The Leaf found out about the Coup. Neji was given a choice. He could kill his family and prevent the Leaf from falling into a Civil War or he could fight for his family. Knowing that even if the Hyuga Clan did win, the Leaf would be crippled and other villages would most likely attack. It could have started the next Great Ninja War. He agreed to do it on one condition. That he get to spare you. He loved you too much to kill you." Madara continues.

As much as she wanted to deny it, his words rang true. It would explain why her formerly loving cousin would become a ruthless killer, seemingly overnight. Though she would need proof.

"I hope you'll understand why, I'm reluctant to take the word of a stranger about something like this." She mutters.

"Of course. If you don't believe me, you should ask the Leaf. Neji isn't the villain in this story. He's the victim and so are you. The Leaf took your family away from you and made you fight for them. Made you believe a lie. Is that really the type of village you want to serve when this is all over? I just thought that you should know the truth. Think on the matter for awhile and when you've made your decision, I'll find you. You can help me create a better world than this one." He says and with that, he disappears just as suddenly as he came.


	16. Chapter 16

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

Sasuke had always been a light sleeper. Whether that was purely a product of his ninja training or a natural trait, he didn't know. He did know one thing though. He was colder now than he had been a minute ago and that was why he had woken up.

The Uchiha had grown used to sleeping next to Hinata. Her softness and her warmth was comforting. Soothing, really. Sleeping next to her made it easier to fall asleep and chased away any nightmares that he might have had otherwise.

"Hinata?" He calls out as he gets up and starts looking for his lover.

So yes. He had noticed when the Hyuga Heiress wasn't curled up next to him anymore. It was all that he could do to squash down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him.

On one hand, Sasuke knew that he was being ridiculous. Hinata was a formidable ninja. She could handle herself. That and they were inside the Uchiha Fortress. Almost no one knew about this place. It was safe. On the other hand, they were chasing after a Clan Slayer and Hinata was missing.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I'm fine." Hinata says as she walks over to him.

Something was off though. Her words said she was fine, but her body language and tone didn't match up. Nor did that dazed look in her eyes.

She might not look injured, but something had happened. Probably something bad. Instantly, the raven haired ninja was on guard.

"You sure? You don't look fine. Tell me what happened?" He says.

He was by her side at an instant. Just because she didn't look physically injured, didn't mean that she wasn't. There was also still the possibility that she might have a psychological injury.

"It's…I don't know. There was a man here. He told me things, but I'm not sure if they're true or not." She whispers as she wraps her arms around her neck and leans into him.

Sasuke immediately embraces her and holds Hinata close. She was spooked by something. Well more like someone. Someone had seriously thrown his Hyuga Princess for a loop.

"Who told you what?" Sasuke asks.

"There was a man. He wore an orange mask. He was wearing an Akatsuki Cloak, but he called himself Madara. He had at least one Sharingan. There was only one whole in the mask for an eye. So I don't know, if he had two." She whispers.

An Akatsuki Member had found the Fortress?! That wasn't good. They had to get out of there now!

Wait. A Sharingan? Madara? That couldn't possibly be true! Madara Uchiha had been dead for years. He had helped to found the Leaf. If nothing else, he would have died of old age by now.

"Did you say, Madara?" The other ninja inquires warily.

"Yes, I did. He was claiming that he was an Uchiha. He had a Sharingan. So I don't think he was lying about that part. Well not unless he's like Kakashi and had it implanted." The Hyuga woman continues.

That was a possibility, but Sasuke doubted it. Either Madara was somehow still alive, had been revived, or someone was putting on a damn good show. He wasn't sure which possibility was more terrifying.

He did know that they had to get out of here though. At a bare minimum, they had an Akatsuki Member lurking around. An Akatsuki Member who either was an Uchiha or was impersonating someone from his Clan. That wasn't good.

"We'll talk about this more later. Right now, we have to move. Come on. Let's get the others and get out of here." He says as he takes her hand and leads her back to the rest of Taka.

Hinata nods in agreement. Sasuke quickly wakes up the others. They had to get out of here and fast. Whether or not that man was actually Madara, didn't matter at the moment.

What mattered is that he knew they were there. Madara knew that they were there and had at least one Sharingan. An Akatsuki with a Sharingan was a very dangerous combination and one that they should avoid at all costs.

"Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, get up! All of you! Get up! We're leaving! It's an emergency! We've been spotted!" Sasuke shouts at them.

"Spotted? By who?!" Suigetsu demands as he gets up.

"We aren't entirely sure yet, but they were wearing an Akatsuki Cloak. So we have to get moving!" The Uchiha reiterates.

That was all that it took. Their teammates grabbed what they could and only moments later, Taka was off. They were off and heading to the Sand Village. It was their best chance to find Neji.

Meanwhile the Retrieval Team was still heading towards the Fortress. Unfortunately, they had a long way to go. To say the least, Itachi was growing rather frustrated. They had to hurry.

"Mother, will you please remove Kabuto's gag? While he might not be able to tell us where they are, he might still have useful information." The younger Uchiha asks softly.

"Must we? I don't like this man." She replies and Itachi chuckles.

Well if nothing else, his mother was a very honest woman. She was more than capable of being discreet and keeping her opinions to herself when the situation called for it, but not so much when it didn't. Not that he could blame her.

God knows, that he would have preferred to kill Kabuto. Sadly, he was more useful alive than dead. Well at least for now.

"I don't like him either, but Itachi is right." Shisui adds helpfully.

"Looks like Kabuto isn't winning any popularity contests around here." Naruto says with a laugh as he undoes the gag.

That was most assuredly true. Though mostly that was due to the fact that the silver haired medic had attached himself to Orochimaru. That spoke volumes about his character.

Itachi wasn't completely naïve though. He knew that there were very valid reasons why Orochimaru had so many faithful followers. The man was smart. He tended to recruit them while they were young and vulnerable. They had all likely seen him as either a father-like figure or almost like a divine one.

"What do you want to know? If you free me, I'll tell you anything that you want to know." Kabuto says quickly.

That wasn't by accident. Orochimaru had gone to great pains to ensure that was the case. The snake lover had made sure that he would always have a lot of pawns he could sacrifice on his quest for immortality and power.

As much as the elder Uchiha Brother loved the medic, Itachi was realistic to know that Kabuto was a slightly different case than most of the other Sound Ninjas. His skills had been extremely valuable to Orochimaru. The Sannin might have actually cared about him on some level and that made the other man very useful.

"Good because we want to know a lot. We want to know all about Orochimaru's sick little experiments." Itachi tells him.

He smirks when Kabuto pales considerably at that. The Uchiha could scarcely begin to imagine what Orochimaru had been working on before his death, but he knew that it couldn't have been anything good. Orochimaru had always been such a sneaky snake.

"That's quite an extensive list." He mutters.

"Good. We've got plenty of time for you to go through it. It's going to take us awhile to get to the Uchiha Fortress, anyway!" Naruto says cheerfully.

The fact that the medic twitched in response wasn't lost on Itachi. Good. It was good to see Kabuto squirm. If anyone should be squirming besides Neji, it was this man.

The raven haired man wasn't sure that he wanted to know what went on in the Sound Village, but he knew that he had to. Whatever the Sannin had done there, he might have done to Sasuke. That was why Itachi had to find out. He'd just have to get over his feeling of unease about the entire affair and push for the answers that he knew Kabuto had.

"That's right! That's what I admire most about you, Naruto. You never give up and you're always looking on the Brightside." Shisui says with a grin.

Answers that might help Sasuke. There was a very good chance that Orochimaru had done something to his foolish little brother while he was in the Sound. If that was the case, Itachi needed to know how to help him.

The only way to do that was to get answers out of Kabuto though. Tragically, it was just another reason why he had to keep the medic alive. At least for now.

"Start talking, Kabuto. You really don't want to find out what will happen, if our patience runs out." Itachi warns him.

Back in the Leaf, Tsunade sighs. She couldn't believe this. The Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. The Sand was asking for the Leaf's assistance in saving their Kage.

"Unfortunately, we already have quite a few of our best ninjas deployed in the search for Sasuke and Hinata. I'm still going to send a team out to help the Sand. We can't allow one of the Tailed Beasts to fall into the hands of the Akatsuki. That and Naruto would never forgive me, if we didn't try to help his friend." She says with a sigh to Shizune.

"Yes, My Lady. You're right. We have to help Lord Gaara. Who do you wish to send though?" She asks.

"Sakura, Sai, Shino, and Kiba would seem the best for this mission. Sakura for her medical skills. Sai for his versatility. Shino and Kiba for their tracking abilities." The busty blonde replies.

Shiziune nods as she heads off to dispatch the teams. Tsunade couldn't believe that it had come to this. The Akatsuki were out there hunting Tailed Beasts and the Uchihas were positively frantic about Sasuke. This was not a good time to have her Military Police Force distracted!

"I think that I need another drink." She mutters to herself as she pours another glass of sake.

She could only hope that the Retrieval Team would be able to save Gaara. Not to mention, Hinata and Sasuke were still out there. Tsunade wasn't completely blind. She knew that Sasuke was out there with Hinata by choice, but that didn't mean that they weren't both going to be dragged back to Leaf though.

The Hokage didn't care how, but they were both coming back. It didn't matter, if they were drug back kicking and screaming. She would find a way. The Hokage knew that she had to. The alternative was just too unthinkable to seriously contemplate.

"The Uchihas would completely lose it." She whispers to herself in growing alarm.

It was true. Sasuke was the son of their Clan Heads. He might not be the eldest, but he was still a central figure in their Clan. That and Uchihas tended to be an overprotective bunch to begin with. This wouldn't end well.

"My Lady, I've dispatched the teams!" Shizune calls out, a few minutes later as she walks into the other woman's office.

"Good. Now, let's hope that they can help Gaara." Tsunade says.

If they could save the Kazekage, that would be one crisis adverted. She just wasn't sure what they were going to do about the other one. The one that involved Neji Hyuga.

Neji the man who had slaughtered his own Clan when he had only been thirteen years old. The man who Hinata and Sasuke were chasing. And quite possibly, the man who might kill them both.

"Yes, we've done all that we can do for him now, My Lady. The rest is up to the Retrieval Team now." Her assistant whispers.

"Yes, it is." Tsunade agrees with a sigh.

Meanwhile the Akatsuki was working on extracting the demon from Gaara. To say the least, it was a long and painful process. Neji had lived a brutal life, but he had never heard anything resembling the sounds of anguish that the Kazekage was currently making.

"How much longer?" He asks Pain.

"Soon. Just keep focusing. The extraction process is a slow once, but now that we have him…it's one that we will complete." He replies.

He had killed his entire family, but Neji still had never heard anything like this. Of course, the Hyuga man had tried to give them the mercy of quick deaths. Well he had done so, whenever it was possible anyway. So that probably had something to do with it.

"Are you whimping out on us, Hyuga? I thought that you were supposed to be this big, bad scary guy. What's the matter? Can't even listen to him cry?" Hidan mocks him.

Neji feelings himself twitch in response. It took all his self-control not to bash the other man's face in. Hidan had certainly had it coming to him for a long time.

While Kisame had made strange attempts to become his friend, Hidan was the opposite. The lavender eyed man supposed that they were simply too different to ever really get along with each other. They came from completely different worlds and it was only natural that they were going to clash, but that didn't make his presence any easier to tolerate.

"Stop provoking him, Hidan. We have a job to do." Konan reprimands him.

Neji was a bit grateful to have Konan as part of the organization. As the only woman, she had a certain ability to corral some of their members. An instinctive one, he supposed.

Perhaps in some strange way, she reminded the other men of their mothers. Though that was a thought to be examined for another day. Right now, he needed to focus on the extraction.

"Awe come on! You're always on his side. Probably just because he's the baby of the group!" Hidan whined.

"Will you be quiet?!" Sasori hisses at him.

"Yeah! Be quiet! Yeah!" Deidara says as the red head mutters something about pots and kettles.

The Hyuga man soon begins the long process of tuning out his teammates. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner the Kazekage would be dead. The sooner that he was dead, the sooner he would find some peace.

Neji really did feel guilty about doing this. The man had overcome his own personal demons and how was he being rewarded? With pain and death for protecting his village.

A few days later, Hinata, Sasuke, and Taka arrive on the outskirts of Sand Village. One thing was for damn sure. There had definitely been a battle here and the Kazekage had lost. The people were acting as though someone had died and they were all spooked.

"I don't think that we even need to bother with disguises this time. These people are way too freaked out to care." Suigetsu mutters.

The Hyuga Heiress couldn't exactly disagree with that. All of them were either panicked or sad. Her heart ached for the terrified villagers of the Sand Village, but she had to focus on finding Neji.

He had been here. She knew that much. That or he would be nearby. It was more likely than not, that the Akatsuki would want to perform the extraction as quickly as possible. That meant that there were only so many places that the organization could be.

"That's true. I'll send some birds out. I'll see what they say." Jugo says.

"Thank you." Hinata whispers to him as she intertwines her fingers with Sasuke's.

She didn't know, if the other Uchiha had been lying or not. What she did know was that she still had her lover. That was the most important thing. Well that and making Neji pay for what he had done.

Hinata bites her lower lip as she watches the birds take off and glances at Sasuke. Though if what Madara was saying was true, Neji might not have had a choice. She wasn't sure what she would do, if that was the case.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke whispers.

"I'm not sure. Before we kill Neji, I need to ask him something. I need to make sure that Madara was lying to me. If he wasn't, I'm not sure what I'll do." The Hyuga woman admits.

"Wait. Back up. Madara?! Madara Uchiha?! You spoke to Madara?! That can't be possible though! I read about him in a history book. He helped to found the Leaf Village. The guy has to be long since dead by now. He's ancient!" Karin protests.

Hinata blinks at that information and nods. She hadn't connected the dots, but Karin was right. Madara had helped to found the Leaf and by all logical reasoning, he should be dead. So why wasn't he?

That or why was someone pretending to be him? What could they have to gain? Was someone just lying to her about the Leaf Village and hoping that she would attack it? Was that their goal?

"I know that, but that's who he was claiming to be. He had a Sharingan." Hinata says.

`"We'll figure it out. After we find Neji. Jugo, how fast can your birds fly?" Sasuke asks.

"It depends on the type of bird, but pretty fast. We'll have our answers soon enough. I promise." The gentle giant says.

A few hours later, one of the birds comes back and appears to be communicating with Jugo. Hinata wasn't really sure how he did it, but apparently he could talk to animals somehow. It was a rather useful ability.

"It seems there was a great battle. An Akatsuki Member fought the Kazekage. He lost and they took him to a cave. That's not all though. The Leaf has sent a team to help save the Kazekage. Gaara is dead, but they don't know that. We have to hurry, if we don't want to get caught by the Leaf and to find Neji." Jugo explains.

Sasuke frowns at that knowledge. From what he had gathered, the red head had turned his life around. It didn't seem fair that it had been snuffed out just as he was getting things together.

If he was dead though, there wasn't much that they could do for the guy. Right now, they needed to focus on finding Neji. Madara had told Hinata something important. Whatever it was, it was sufficiently shocking that his lover didn't feel comfortable talking about it just yet.

"Alright. Let's go then!" Sasuke says as Taka races off after Jugo's birds.

Several hours later, Taka was still on the move through the desert. This was much to Suigetsu's displeasure, but Sasuke didn't care. If anything, that was a bonus.

"According to my friends, they managed to save the Kazekage." Jugo says out of the blue.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad." Hinata says with a smile.

They had been traveling for hours. Sasuke knew that they were close, but they still hadn't been able to find Neji. He was nearby though. He knew that much.

Karin's chakra sensing abilities had never been wrong before and she sensed a powerful ninja nearby. With charka like water. It had to be Neji.

"The Kazekage survived? That's surprising, but I'm glad to hear it." The Uchiha hears an all too familiar voice say.

That's when he whirls around and comes face to face with Neji Hyuga. How had he done it? His chakra signature had been up ahead! So how he had snuck up on them from behind?! It didn't make any sense!

"Why would you care?! You're the one who helped to kill him in the first place!" Sasuke seethes at the other man.

He hated this ninja. The Uchiha hated him with such a ferocity that it almost scared him. This was the man who had taken everything away from Hinata and nearly cost her, her life! He deserved to die!

"You're right. I did help to kill him. Though I suppose it doesn't matter. Hinata, call off your friends. It seems that you have found me at last. Do tell me that you are at least honorable enough to fight your own battles or are you so pathetic that you have to have your comrades do your fighting for you?" The lavender eyed man inquires.

"Don't taunt me! I want to know the truth! Madara told me that you didn't kill our family because you wanted to! He told me that you did it because you were ordered to by the Leaf Village. I want to know, if it's true. Were you ordered to do it?! Have you been lying to me all these years?!" The Heiress snarls at him.

Sasuke scarcely recognized his lover's voice at that moment. It sounded far more animal than human, but she had a good reason to be furious. Madara had told her that the Massacre had been a village sanctioned genocide?!

"Why would you believe a man who has to steal a dead man's name?" Neji retorts.

He wasn't denying it. Neji wasn't denying that he had been ordered to wipe out the Hyuga Clan. That filled Sasuke with a feeling of dread.

If Neji really was a cold-blooded killer, he would just say that he had done it without any prompting. He wouldn't try to redirect Hinata like that. It was as though he was trying to hide the truth from her.

"That's a good point, but you're not in any position to pass judgment. You killed our family. You either did it to test your own power or you did it on the village's orders. You did it on the village's orders and lied to me for years. So I don't think that you have the right to judge anyone else, but I deserve to know the truth!" Hinata thunders at him.

Hinata now looked like a vengeful goddess. It was glorious and well terrifying at the same time. He didn't think that his lover was capable of such hatred, not even while she was at the Sound. It seemed that he was wrong though.

"Yes, I suppose you do deserve to know the truth. Call of your friends though. This is a discussion for family." He says.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT FAMILY! GENTLE FIST!" The Hyuga Heiress says as she lunges at Neji.

It was obvious what she was trying to do. She was trying to lock up all his chakra points. Neji manages to dodge Hinata's attack though.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" Sasuke snarls out as he jumps a few feet into the air and lands a series of brutal punches and kicks to his opponent.

The Hyuga had managed to dodge Hinata's Gentle First, but Sasuke had figured that much. Neji must have anticipated that his cousin was going to attack. Most likely with the Gentle Fist. So he had been able to avoid that easily.

What he hadn't anticipated was Sasuke taking advantage of the opening that his dodging created. Taking advantage of it and launching an assault of his own. There was something very satisfying about hearing Neji's bones crunch underneath the force of his strikes.

"Sasuke! Look out! Clone!" Karin shouts as the clone disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Gentle Fist!" Neji thunders at Sasuke.

The Uchiha only had a second to dodge. It was a close one, but Karin's warning may have saved his life. He couldn't afford to let his guard down against someone like this.

"So it's true then. You aren't denying it. The Hidden Leaf ordered you to butcher our Clan." Hinata whispers and it was at that moment that everyone froze.

No one was sure what to do or say. No one knew what Hinata was going to do. No one knew what Neji was going to do, but everyone did know one very important thing. Nothing was ever going to be the same after today.


	17. Chapter 17

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Do feel free to weigh in on the final fate of "Madara", Obito, Uchiha. Let me know if you have a preference as to whether he should get to live this time around or not. **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 17

Hinata couldn't believe it. Her entire world had been turned upside down. Neji hadn't killed their family because he wanted to. He had been ordered to.

"Hinata, what do you want to do now?" Sasuke asks.

She knew what he was really asking. Her lover was asking, if she wanted to kill Neji or not. The Hyuga Heiress didn't know though. She was simply stunned.

"I don't know." She whispers as she stares at Neji.

"I never wanted you to know the truth. I never wanted you to have to see the reality of the Leaf Village. Everything isn't as it seems. Sometimes unpleasant choices have to be made to protect it." The Criminal Ninja says.

Hinata wasn't completely naïve. She had known that the Leaf was like any other Ninja Village to a certain extent. Unfortunately, it was a given that some ninjas were going to be forced to carry out unpleasant tasks. Sometimes even against their own will, but this was something else.

This was genocide. She didn't know, if she could forgive the Hidden Leaf for what they had done to her family. If they were willing to do this to the Hyuga Clan, what was to stop them from doing the same thing to any other Clan? Particularly, Sasuke's family?

"You stopped the war that time, but they'll find another scapegoat." Hinata seethes at Neji.

She didn't know who she was more angry with. The Leaf or Neji. The Leaf never should have treated her family that way. Her Clan never should have accepted it. Both sides should have worked out a solution before things spiraled out of control and then, there was Neji.

Neji had slaughtered her entire Clan. He had done so to prevent a war. Intellectually, she could understand his decision and morally, it might have even been the right one. Still that was something that she was going to have a very hard time forgiving. The genocide that Neji had committed against their own blood.

"Perhaps, but I stopped a war. Hinata, I loved our family too. They weren't perfect angels though. We had the Branch System. There is more than enough blame to go around. That's why I wanted you to kill me. I wanted you to have the chance to start over. Rebuild our Clan. A better Clan." He whispers.

"Neji, do yourself a favor. Shut up!" Sasuke says as he Flickers behind the Hyuga man and knocks him out with one strike to the back of the head.

Hinata blinks. Whatever she had been expecting to happen, that hadn't been it. Still her lover had given her a precious gift.

Time. Sasuke had given her time. Time to collect her thoughts. Now, Hyuga Heiress just had to figure out the best way to make use of it.

"Thank you." The young woman whispers and Sasuke nods.

"That's it? This is the big bad guy?" Suigetsu asks in confusion.

"That's not it, Suigetsu. Hinata still has to decide what to do about Neji. What to do about the Leaf." Jugo points out.

Hinata didn't miss the fact that even Suigetsu winces at that. The sword lover was far from an academic, but he could connect the dots. There was no way that she could just pretend that the Leaf didn't commit an atrocity against her family.

She might be able to forgive Neji. He was just following orders and in the end, his decision had probably saved tens of thousands of lives. The Leaf was another matter though. They could have prevented this. All of it!

"That's true." Karin whispers.

The thing that was most infuriating about all of this was that most people didn't know the truth. As angry was Hinata was against the Leaf, she knew that only a handful of people had truly been responsible for her family's demise. She wasn't going to dole out collective punishment.

"Ibiki can probe someone's memories. He's been an Interrogator for the Leaf Village for years. People respect him. If he probes Neji's mind, we can make them see the truth. Everyone will know what really happened that day." The Hyuga Heiress murmurs.

"Well that's a pretty good plan, Princess. There's just one problem. What happens, after everyone knows? That's going to start riots. Not that I care. I mean I'm good with blood and guts, but is that something you want?" Suigetsu asks cheerfully.

That was another good point. Hinata wasn't sure about that, but she did know that Neji deserved to have his name cleared. If nothing else, the truth had to be made public.

It had to be made public to ensure that this never happened again. Never again, would another Clan be slaughtered. She wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself and surely it would, if something wasn't done to prevent it from doing so.

"We'll make sure they know the truth and deal with the consequences later." Hinata whispers.

"Hinata, are you sure about this?" Sasuke asks with concern flashing in his obsidian orbs.

"No. Not entirely, but it's the right thing to do. Come on. We need to hurry!" She says as the group races off towards the Leaf.

Meanwhile Obito heads back to the Akatsuki Hideout. He had done it. The seeds were planted. Now, he just had to wait for them to grow.

The Hyuga Heiress knew the truth now. She would be furious. Surely, she would seek him out and help him create a better world. This world had been cruel to her. Why wouldn't she want a better one?

"The fact that she has a lover now, only adds further incentive." He mutters to himself.

He remembered what young love was like. It was a passionate thing and an irrational one. To put one person, above everyone else was a dangerous thing. No one in their right mind would make such a choice.

People in love did it all the time though. They were willing to sacrifice themselves for those they cared about. Bonds were a double-edged sword though. They made you stronger, but they also made you weaker.

"You alright? You're talking to yourself, yeah?!" Deidara asks in concern.

Such bonds made you fight harder and grow stronger, but they crippled you when they were severed. Like with Rin. Obito would never forget her.

He was in the middle of pondering all this, when Deidara's words snapped him out of his internal musings. Wonderful. Now, he had to pretend to be an idiot again.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He says with a smile.

"Right. Yeah?! Okay, then!" The eccentric blonde says as he walks over to his partner.

It was pathetic. Really, it was too easy. People were all too willing to believe that someone was a complete idiot. He didn't even have to be a good actor. Most of the Akatsuki had easily fallen for his Tobi Act.

People believed whatever was the easiest explanation. The one that took the least amount of effort. That was why it was so easy to convince the Akatsuki that he was a fool and the rest of the world that he was Madara.

"Deidara, stop it. Stop being annoying." Sasori mutters.

Even in the Akatsuki, people established bonds. Though Sasori would likely die before admitting it, it was obvious that he cared about his partner. Kisame and Neji bickered like cats and dogs, but he knew that they would defend each other to the death. The list went on and on.

Well he wasn't going to do it. Obito wouldn't fall prey to the same sentimentality that he had been infected with in the Leaf Village. Not until the new world was made.

"And I'll be able to see her again." He whispers to himself as he looks out of the cave and into the distance.

He didn't know where, but Hinata was out there somewhere. The woman knew the truth and she was likely confronting Neji at that very moment. Soon enough, she would see the truth and then the dawning of a new era would begin.

Elsewhere, Taka was heading back towards the Leaf. That was until suddenly Hinata has them skid to a halt. Her Byakugan had just picked up something. Something very important.

"What's wrong? Sasuke asks.

"It's your fault. Well your family and Naruto. They're coming towards us. They must have figured out that we were going to the Sand." Hinata whispers.

Sasuke frowns. Oh boy. Well the good news was that they were all going home. The not so good news was that his family was going to kill him.

"I'll try to explain things to them, but you know how they are." He says with a sigh.

Hinata nods her head in agreement and gulps nervously. Wonderful. His family was apparently scarier than Orochimaru to his lover.

Not that Sasuke could entirely blame Hinata. The Uchiha Family was closely associated with fire and they had tempers to match their chosen element. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sasuke Kenji Uchiha! You're going back the Leaf, right now!" Mikoto seethes at him a few minutes later.

Damn it. Hinata was never going to take him seriously again, after she watched him get scolded by his mother. He was going to get an earful.

That much was obvious. Mikoto never used his middle name, unless she was furious with him. He had been named after his grandfather. It was just the Kenji part went in the middle to keep people from getting confused.

"Yes, mother. I know. It's a very long story, but Hinata and I are more than willing to go home." He says.

"And I mean it! Don't you give me any of this crazy nonsense about tracking Neji Hyuga down by yourselves!" She continues.

Mikoto was too fired up to see listen to him. That and she hadn't noticed that they weren't alone. They had Taka and most importantly, Neji.

"Mother, I don't think that you have to worry about Sasuke chasing Neji anymore." Itachi says softly.

"Damn right, I don't! They're both going back to the Leaf and our village will track down that traitor. You have my word on that much, Hinata!" The Uchiha Matriarch says.

"Damn. Sasuke, your mother is vicious!" Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke nods dumbly. There was nothing that could be done at the moment. His mother was absolutely furious with him and she had a good reason to be. He had run off without any sort of plan and put his life in danger. Of course, she was upset.

"Wait. What did you just say about Neji?" The dark beauty asks her eldest son in confusion.

"The large one is carrying Neji over his shoulder. That's him. They caught him." Shisui points out helpfully.

Mikoto blinks and Sasuke sighs in relief. That might cool her wrath. Well at least slightly.

"Oh. Well good. You're still coming home and you're grounded until you're thirty. I'm sure that your father will argue for fifty, but I may be able to talk him down." She mutters.

"Your mom is grounding you? You're kidding me right?" Suigetsu asks with a laugh.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi says and suddenly Suigetsu is frozen for what seemed like a few seconds, but Sasuke knew that it felt much longer to the sword lover.

Part of him was curious. What had Itachi made him see? The other part of him knew better than to ask.

"Well if we're done traumatizing their teammates, let's go home." Shisui says with a smile.

"I'll go anywhere that you want, Cutie!" Karin says happily as she latches onto Shisui's arm.

Sasuke barely refrains from rolling his eyes. Well at least she wasn't into him anymore. He sighs and kisses Hinata's cheek.

"Let's go home." He whispers and with that, the group proceeds to being the long trek back to the Leaf Village.

Two days later, Hinata bites her lower lip as she watches anxiously. Tsunade had convened a public meeting. The village square was packed with the entire population of the Leaf Village. She had never seen it more crowded.

It was truly now or never. The truth was about to come out. Naturally, Tsunade had been skeptical of their claims at first. That had quickly changed though, once Ibiki had probed Neji's mind.

 _"You're telling me that Neji Hyuga slaughtered the Hyuga Clan on the Leaf's orders?" Tsunade asked in disbelief._

 _Hinata nodded. They had made their way to the Hokage's Office with surprising ease. Everyone recognized Neji, even when he was draped Jugo's shoulder. No one had been foolish enough to get in their way._

 _"Yes, that's what we're telling you. I didn't believe it at first either, but you can have Ibiki probe his mind. Sasuke knocked him unconscious. When he wakes, he'll be disoriented. That will be the perfect time to probe him." Hinata explained._

 _"I don't believe this. The Leaf isn't capable of ordering a genocide, but I'll have Ibiki perform a mind probe. To put your mind at ease and for no other reason." The blonde woman replied._

 _"Thank you, Lady Hokage. I think that everyone deserves to know the truth in this matter. If the Leaf is capable of ordering the butchering of the Hyuga Clan…this simply is not the village that we thought we were serving." Mikoto said._

 _Hinata cast the Uchiha Matriarch a grateful look at that comment. Though she was far from the only one who had been thinking it. Judging by the way that the others were nodding her head, they had been thinking the same thing. Mikoto had merely been the first to voice it._

 _A few minutes later, Neji woke up and Ibiki probed him. The screams that she heard emerge from her cousin were unlike anything that she had ever heard before. She winced and Sasuke pulled her into his arms comfortingly. Had he not done so, she probably would have run out of that room._

 _"My Lady, they're telling the truth. Neji Hyuga may be a genius, but the subconscious doesn't lie. He threw everything he had at me to keep me from those memories, but it wasn't enough. He was ordered to do it." Ibiki said in shock._

 _Tsunade looked like someone had just struck her. Not that Hinata could blame the other woman. With those few sentences, Ibiki had turned everything that she had ever believed about her village on its head._

"Thank you, for coming. I wouldn't have asked, if this wasn't important. It seems that some people have tried very hard to hide some secrets about our village from us. We're different now though. The kind of village that would order a boy to commit this atrocity, well that isn't the kind of village that I will lead. I need you all to keep your composure and watch as Ibiki reveals what happened on the night of the Hyuga Massacre. What really happened. Not just what we were told. We were all lied to." Tsunade says.

There was immediately a rumbling of confusion and outrage. That didn't last long though. Fugaku was in the crowd and performs a Silencing Jutsu. Years ago, he had realized that he was in charge of a particularly loud and boisterous Clan and thus he had invented the Silencing Jutsu. Other than marrying Mikoto, that had probably been the best decision that he had ever made.

"SILENCE! Let Ibiki proceed. Show some respect for our Lady Hokage." He thunders out as Kenji gives him the thumbs up and Fugaku rolls his eyes at his father's antics.

"Thank you. I have probed the mind of Neji Hyuga. I assure you that my interrogation abilities are second to none. I shall spare you the graphic details, but essentially this man was ordered to kill his own family by the Council." Ibiki says.

Neji watches the entire scene warily. Chaos was about to erupt. He knew it. It was something of a mercy that an Uchiha had cast a Silencing Jutsu, but that was not going to stop a panic.

Thankfully, the Retrieval Team, Taka, Hinata, and Sasuke had all formed dozens of shadow clones. Crowd control most likely. They had to know that this was going to happen.

 _"And Naruto has formed even more. He deliberately mingled in the crowd and has surrounded the Council Members. There is no way that they are going to escape him,"_ Neji thinks to himself.

He didn't know whether to be elated or terrified. The truth was now out there for everyone to see. Things would have been simpler, if Hinata had killed him.

Hinata had potentially just given him a second chance. He doubted that anyone would ever be able to completely overlook what he had done. All the blood on his hands, but now there was a possibility of a future for him and that was a lot more frightening than death.

"The Council will be put to death for genocide. For your sakes, I urge you not to resist and go to your deaths with grace and dignity. If not, Neji and Hinata have the right to kill you as they see fit. Your execution dates will be scheduled one week from today." Tsunade continues.

It seemed like Tsunade and Ibiki were immune from Fugaku's Silencing Jutsu. Interesting. He should have foreseen that though.

Of course, the Uchiha Patriarch wasn't going to silence the Hokage. That was ridiculous. He didn't know what he was thinking.

"Yeah. Make it easier on yourselves and just give up!" Naruto warns them.

Hmm. Actually, it seemed like Fugaku had spared anyone in their group. That was rather clever of him.

Predictably, some of the Council Members tried to run. Shockingly, It was Hinata who sliced off one of their heads with her whip. It rolled onto the ground and stunned everyone.

"That was for my family and most of all Neji." She snarls as Sasuke quickly flits over to her side.

That was probably a wise decision on his part. Hinata was furious. He scarcely recognized that creature of pure fury as being his innocent, beloved cousin.

The cousin who had been painfully shy and had done everything in her power to please her father. The cousin who was best friends with Sauske and Naruot. The very same cousin, who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hinata, it's over. Naruto will make sure the others are put in prison. They'll be executed. Your family can rest in peace." Sasuke says to her as he caresses her cheek.

Tenderly. The way he caressed her cheek was so loving. It was a far cry from a platonic touch. Clearly, they were no longer friends. They were lovers.

Neji wasn't sure how he felt about that really. He supposed that he would always see Hinata as that innocent little girl. Though he supposed that she was an adult now.

"She did fight against Orochimaru." He murmurs to himself.

Of course, she had help. Sasuke was with her. Still no child could have lived through such an encounter, even with help. Hinata was very clearly a grown woman and if she wanted to have a lover, who was he to stand in her way?

The way that he looked at her spoke volumes. It was far more than a passing infatuation. It looked like Clan Restoration was going to proceed rather smoothly at this rate.

"I know. It's just hard." She whispers to Sasuke.

Neji couldn't actually hear them. He had just gotten rather skilled at reading lips over the years. This was true, even when he was doing so relatively far away and not using his Byakugan.

He knew better than to use his Byakugan at this point. Everyone was still absorbing what the truth meant. He wasn't going to push his luck. While they knew that he wasn't a cold-blooded killer, they also knew that he was capable of killing hundreds of skilled ninjas. Activating his Byakugan, would only cause a panic.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! The show is over. Please clear out. The Council Members will be retrieved and placed in jail until their sentences can be carried out. I want you all to remember this day. It is the beginning of a new era. One of transparency." Tsunade assures them.

"No. We aren't done." Sasuke says as he walks over to Tsunade.

Neji raises an eyebrow. What more could he possibly want? The truth was out and those responsible for Hinata's suffering were being punished. That and it seemed that Tsuande was going to welcome her back into the Leaf with open arms. So he was at a loss for what else the Uchiha wanted.

"What do you mean?" She demands.

"Lady Hokage, you're a wonderful leader. Unfortunately, the Hyuga Clan has been horribly wrong. That and the other Clans now know what the Leaf is capable of. A series of executions years after the fact, doesn't provide much deterrence. Who is to say that the Leaf won't do this to the Hyuga Clan again or another Clan later on? The Clans need a more obvious commitment. Which is why I have a suggestion." Sasuke says.

Neji sincerely doubted that he could have raised his eyebrow higher at that moment, if he tried. What was Sasuke up to? What was he planning?

"What's your suggestion?" The blonde woman asks.

"You should step down and make Neji Hyuga the new Hokage. No one has sacrificed more for this village than him. That and it would go a long way towards proving to the Clans that this will never happen again. There will never be another genocide against a Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village." The Uchiha finishes.

The Hyuga blinks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did Sasuke expect him to be pardoned, he wanted the Hokage to step down and hand her power over to him?! He must be out of his mind.

Shockingly, Tsunade looks around. The woman must have been reading the mood of the crowd. What she felt or was thinking about at that moment, Neji doubted that he would ever know. After a moment though, it appeared that she had made her decision.

"You're right. The Clans and the rest the Leaf Village do need proof that this is never going to happen again. Neji Hyuga, if you're now Hokage. That is, if you will accept the position." Tsunade says.

He didn't know what to do or say. Neji supposed that he acted on instinct because he wasn't sure when he started walking towards her, but scarcely a moment later the Hokage Hat was on his head.

"I accept your position and promise to do my best to protect this village and the Will of Fire." He finds himself saying.

"Good. Let this be a new beginning then." Tsunade says with a smile and Fugaku undoes the Silencing Jutsu.

Neji knew this because suddenly there was a roar of cheers. That was the only logical explanation. The Uchiha Patriarch had a funny sense of humor. It was rather comical to see everyone shocked that they could speak again, while at the same time expressing their elation.

Uchihas. He doubted that he'd ever understand them, if he lived to be a hundred. Though at the moment, that was suddenly a very real possibility. He might very well die of old age now. It was a strange thought for a man who hadn't believed until a few moments ago that he would live long enough to see his next birthday.


	18. Chapter 18

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. No one has weighed in on the issue of Obito or weddings/honeymoons yet. So that's still up in the air. **Oh and for those of you interested, please check out my profile for an important update and to vote on my poll.**

Chapter 18

Three days later, the Leaf was still reeling from everything. Both from the truth behind the Hyuga Massacre and the fact that they had a new Hokage. Still Sasuke figured that things had settled down as much as they were going to and he knew that Neji would make a fine Hokage. That meant that life could go on.

"Are you happy to be home?" He asks Hinata, once night as they stroll through the Leaf.

The Moon was full and the stars were bright. The summer night was warm. Warm enough to make for a comfortable midnight stroll.

"I don't know. I have mixed emotions. I'm happy that it's over. I'm happy that Neji's name was cleared and I'm happy to be with you. It's just, I don't know. How can I ever trust this village again, even with Neji as Hokage?" She whispers as she walks with him.

Side by side. It was symbolic in a way, Sasuke supposed. They were never going to be separated again, if he had his way.

"Neji isn't going to let that happen again. You know that. You and your family are safe here." Sasuke murmurs as he takes her hand in his own.

"We're safe for now. Neji won't be Hokage forever though. Who is to say what will happen, after he's gone?" The bluenette inquires.

"Neji will pick a good replacement. That's at least two Hokages who will be favorable to your Clan. It's likely his replacement will pick someone favorable to your family as well. So that's possibly three." The Uchiha reasons.

Hinata nods, but Sasuke knew that his beloved wasn't fully convinced. He couldn't blame her though. Her family had suffered horribly at the hands of this village. Nothing that he did or said was going to change that fact. It was just something that they were all going to have to live with.

"Yes, you're right. It's a start." Hinata agrees verbally, but the way her voice quivered slightly betrayed her words.

Hinata was still nervous. Still scared. She was terrified that it would happen again and Sasuke wanted so badly to banish her fears away. Sadly, the raven haired ninja knew that his ability to do so was somewhat limited at best.

In the end, it would be up to her. It would be up to Hinata, if she was ever going to be able to truly move on from that horrible night. He would be there for her either way though.

"A very good start. Most likely, decades. You don't need to worry about anything. I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that." Sasuke whispers to her as he stops suddenly and brushes his lips against hers.

"Mmm. I know." Hinata whispers as she kisses him back.

He would never be as skilled with romantic declarations as Shisui or Itachi, but Sasuke was confident in one thing. When it came to expressing his love for Hinata physically, that was something that he was good at. That or at very least, his Hyuga Princess thought so and that was what mattered most.

Kissing her was a good idea. It showed that he cared and it was one of life's simple pleasures. A simple thing, but it meant so much. How brushing your lips against someone else's could say so many things, he didn't know. Sasuke was just glad that it did.

"I love you more than anything." He murmurs.

"I know and I feel the same way about you. Though you are incredibly stubborn. I can't believe that you actually went to the Sound and helped me chase Neji down." Hinata whispers.

Kisses could convey so much. I'm sorry. I want you. I love you. Comfort. Affection and almost everything between those emotions. It was amazing, really.

"Hinata, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and that includes making you my wife." He tells her.

He wished that he was smoother at this sort of thing. When it came to showing that he loved her with actions, Sasuke was good at that. Actually, the Uchiha was pretty damn sure that he excelled at that.

Admittedly, Sasuke knew that probably made him arrogant or a little vain. That didn't matter though. He'd never had any complaints from Hinata in that department. With that in mind, he could only hope that she would be willing to overlook his less than eloquent proposal.

"Sasuke?" She asks in confusion.

That's when Sasuke reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out a small velvet box. He opens it and shows her the ring. It had taken him awhile to find the "right one."

"Yes, Hinata. I'm proposing to you. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I do love you. We've been through more with each other than most couple will ever go through together in a lifetime. Will you marry me?" He asks as he places the box in her hand.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Hinata and Sasuke were being watched Neji and Itachi. Itachi had been going on a walk with Neji around the village and briefing him on everything, when the two ninjas overheard their kin. Naturally, they decided to investigate.

What kind of big brother and elder cousin would they be, if they didn't meddle in their beloved family members' lives? Very bad ones. That's what kind!

"He just proposed to her!" Itachi whispers under his breath.

Neji nods in agreement. He didn't know why he was so shocked, but he was. Probably because of their age, he supposed.

He wouldn't stand in their way though. Neji didn't have any right to really question Hinata's choices. Besides, Sasuke clearly did love her. He was willing to chase after a Clan Slayer for her. That was dedication.

"Yes, he did. Now, let's see what she says." The Hokage murmurs.

Of course, Sasuke hadn't known why he had done it at the time. The Uchiha had naturally assumed that he was a ruthless killer. So that just made his decision to assist Hinata in her quest all the more touching.

After everything that he had done, the other ninja had asked for him to become Hokage! Neji couldn't believe it. His capacity for forgiveness was apparently matched only by Hinata and Naruto.

"Indeed." Itachi agrees as the two men watch the scene before them play out with baited breath.

Neji was still trying to figure out what it meant to be Hokage. For now, he was requiring every ninja to get a physical and be evaluated. Evaluated with I.Q., chakra control, strength, speed, endurance, agility, memory, weapon's proficiency, and chakra nature tests.

It was an exhaustive list, but he figured it was the best way. For the most part, most of that information was on file. It was just a good chunk of it was several years old. He wanted a more current reflection of their abilities.

"She'll say yes. I know that she will." The lavender eyed man says.

After that, he'd rank everyone accordingly and see what missions needed to be done. Neji always felt more productive when he had a list of things to do. It made things much easier on him.

"I would imagine so as well." The Uchiha states with a nod of agreement.

"My mother is going to make this the grandest wedding in the history of the Leaf Village." Itachi offers.

Neji chuckles. That was likely true. Mikoto Uchiha was certainly a woman who enjoyed spoiling her family and what better occasion than a wedding to do that?

"Not to mention, your grandmother will likely play a major role in the wedding planning as well. I'm not sure who terrifies me more to be honest. Mikoto or Aiya Uchiha." He admits with a quiet laugh.

It was fitting in a way that the Uchiha women would have fiery tempers when it came down to it. They were from a Clan that was closely associated with fire. So he doubted that it was just a coincidence that they had tempers to match their chosen element.

"Both of them. Be terrified of both in equal measure." Itachi warns him with a smirk.

Meanwhile Obito slams his fist into the cave wall. Word was spreading quickly throughout the Five Great Nations. The Leaf had a new Hokage and his name was Neji Hyuga.

"They must have told them the truth. I have no idea how that ended up with him as Hokage." He mutters to himself.

It would be one thing to forgive Neji for what he had done. That was perhaps to be expected. If one was being truly objective, it was easy to argue that the Hyuga man had done the right thing.

That was still a far cry from making him Hokage though. Damn it! Damn it! That was an unfortunate turn of events. It wouldn't stop him though. One way or another, he was going to make a better world. No one was going to get in his way!

"Are you alright?" Kisame asks him in concern.

"Did you know that your partner is now Hokage?" He demands.

It took every ounce of self-control that he possessed to do it. Despite that, he had managed it. Obito had managed to make himself sound like Tobi. He hadn't blown his cover.

Well at least not yet. How long that would last, he didn't know. This was all just extremely frustrating. He had been so close!

"He's what?!" The blue skinned Akatsuki Member asks in disbelief.

Obito rolls his eyes from behind the mask. It seemed that Kisame was unaware that he no longer had a partner. Interesting.

"Neji deserted the Akatsuki. He is now a member of the Hidden Leaf Village again. Not only that, he has been reinstated as a ninja and their Hokage. I've never seen anything like it. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi would never betray the Akatsuki." He says.

He knew that it was important to add that last part. The Uchiha was in danger of sounding too intelligent around the other Akatsuki. If he sounded too smart, Kisame would get suspicious and he simply couldn't have that.

If his mission was going to be successful, he needed to keep his cover. That was vital. One day, this would all be worth it. Everyone would see that in time. For now, he just had to be patient.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Why would they do that? They know that he killed his entire family. I know that he's strong and smart, but I thought the Leaf was a Goodie Two Shoes Village. It doesn't make sense for them to put someone with Neji's track record in charge." He mutters in shock.

This man truly didn't know anything about what was going on. The older ninja pauses as he considers whether or not, he should tell him. Oh well. He supposed there was no harm in telling him now.

Kisame was going to find out anyway. The news was spreading like wildfire, after all. So why not?

"They are saying that Neji was ordered to do it. The Hyugas were planning a Coup. He potentially prevented a Civil War and even a Great Ninja War by doing it. That makes him a hero in their eyes. Tobi doesn't know, but Tobi is a good boy." He says.

His control was slipping. That was most certainly not good. Obito was going to have to excuse himself. If he didn't, his cover was going to be blown soon.

"Oh wow. Well that does explain some things. He always did refuse to let me have any fun. No wonder. He was a martyr. Not a criminal. That poor dumb son of a bitch." He mutters.

"Yeah! Tobi is a good boy though. Tobi would never betray the Akatsuki. Tobi need some fresh air!" He says as he Flickers off.

Back in the Leaf, Hinata blinks as she stares down at the beautiful ring Sasuke had gotten her. It was a golden band with a giant heart shaped diamond in the center. Truly, it was stunning.

"You're really p-proposing?" She asks.

She hated that her old stuttering habit had chosen now to return. Hinata just couldn't help it. The young woman just hadn't been expecting this! She had hoped that he would propose eventually, but the Hyuga Heiress had never thought that he would ask her to marry him this soon!

"Yes, I'm proposing. I love you, Hinata. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reiterates.

The ninja tilts her head to the side as she considers it. Why? She didn't think that she would ever really understand why.

Why did Sasuke still want to be with her? He knew everything that she had done. All the awful things she had done at the Sound and she had put him through Hell, yet he was proposing anyway.

"I want that too. I love you, Sasuke. I don't know why you love me, but I do love you and I'm really glad that you're more stubborn than me." She says with a laugh as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back and Hinata smiles. She didn't really know what she had done to deserve this, but she wasn't going to let him go. That's what she was thinking when she suddenly hears a couple cheers and blinks, breaking away from her fiancé in confusion.

"What the?" She asks in a bewildered voice.

"It looks like we had an audience. I'm assuming that was a yes? Just so our spies have confirmation?" Her lover asks dryly.

Spies? What was he talking about? Hinata was still utterly baffled. That was until she felt two very familiar chakra signatures. Neji and Itachi.

"That's a yes. As I know that your nosy brother and my equally nosy cousin are in dire need of confirmation." She says with a giggle.

"That's wonderful news! Now, we have to tell the Clan. Mother will be so happy." Itachi says as he drags Sasuke off and Neji shrugs as he grabs Hinata and does likewise.

Hinata didn't know how to respond to this unexpected dragging. Flailing was the instinctive an natural response, she supposed. So that's exactly what she did.

So did Sasuke. Her normally graceful lover, now looked ridiculously comical. Though she supposed that she shouldn't judge. More likely than not, she looked just as bad as he did.

"Itachi! Put me down! Jeez! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't just drag me around like this! It's embarrassing!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Sasuke does have a point. Itachi, why are you treating your brother like a rag doll?" Fugaku asks in amusement as the four ninjas made their way towards the Uchiha Patriarch.

"Well I thought that you would like to hear the news immediately. Is mother around? What about grandmother, grandfather, and Shisui?" The younger Uchiha asks excitedly.

Oh boy. Hinata knew that she was marrying into a rather large and boisterous family, but she had expected the announcement of their engagement to be more understated. This was going to be a long night. A very, very long night.

"I believe so. I'll go get them. I presume this must be important, if you're making such a fuss?" The father of two asks.

"Yes, it's very important. Believe me, I wouldn't have drug my cousin around like this otherwise." Neji says with a wink.

Hinata blinks. She couldn't believe that Neji was actually winking at someone. It just seemed so wrong. Had she entered some kind of alternative universe or was she dreaming perhaps?

Immediately, the young woman pinches herself to see. If she was asleep, it wouldn't hurt. If she was awake, it would. Upon pinching herself, Hinata discovers that it does indeed her. This was really happening!

"Very well. Wait for us in the kitchen. It shouldn't take too long to track them down." Fugaku says as he flits off.

Meanwhile Obito heads to the Leaf Village. He needed to see what was going on. Hinata was critical to his plans and now that Neji had decided to live, he could be too. Not to mention, it would be good to see his family again.

It had been so long, that he doubted any of them would recognize him. Well at least not right away, anyway. He pushes that thought to the back of his mind for now though. He needed to focus on more important things.

"This should do it." Obito whispers to himself as he uses the Transformation Jutsu.

He makes himself look like Itachi. Itachi was the eldest son of the Clan Heads. That mean that he could go anywhere inside the Uchiha District and he wouldn't be questioned. In short, it was the perfect disguise.

 _"Very well. Wait for us in the kitchen. It shouldn't take too long to track them down."_ He hears Fugaku say as he flits off and Obito smirks.

That was rather convenient. They were all going to gather in the kitchen. How thoughtful. That meant that he didn't have to spend all night searching.

Though he did wonder what they were having a family meeting about at this hour. It was about one in the morning. Perhaps two. Strange.

"Fugaku, is everything alright?" Aiya asks in concern as Obito watches from the window, using Cloaking Jutsus.

"I'm not sure. Itachi and Neji drug Hinata and Sasuke into the District and asked me to gather everyone. So I did." The Uchiha Patriarch explains.

"Oh how wonderful! A proposal! Well that was certainly fast. I suppose the boy takes more after me than I thought. I always thought that Sasuke might be a bit shy when it came to women. Apparently, he just needed to meet the right one!" Kenji exclaims cheerfully.

Despite the situation, Obito finds himself chuckling. The old man's joy was contagious. It always had been, of course. He remember Kenji from his time in the Leaf Village. The old man hadn't changed a bit since then.

Sasuke blinks and Obito barely was able to refrain from outright laughing. The poor boy looked utterly baffled. He almost felt sorry for him really.

"How did you know that I proposed to her?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Well it's pretty obvious. Itachi was dragging you back here at one in the morning. Lord Hokage also drug Hinata with him. You two are obviously in love. It really doesn't take a genius to do the math." The elder Uchiha says smugly.

"My husband fancies himself quite the sage when it comes to the Ways of Love." Aiya muses with a smile on her face as she kisses Kenji's cheek lovingly.

He could have had that with Rin. If it wasn't for the way this awful world worked, Obito could be married to Rin right now and she might be kissing his cheek. Kissing his cheek as they congratulated Hinata and Sasuke on their engagement.

The thought made him wistful and angry at the same time. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! Why had he been denied that opportunity?!

Why had they both been denied the opportunity to grow old together and how many more people had suffered the same fate? How many people had died to preserve this corrupt system? Well he wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

"This time, things will be different. I'll make them different." He mutters under his breath.

"W-When you put it that way, I guess it was kinda obvious." Hinata stammers cutely as she snuggles into her fiancé's loving embrace.

"That's wonderful news. Oh I'm so happy for the two of you. I promise that we'll give you two the most beautiful wedding possible!" Mikoto says with a bright smile.

Aiya nods her head determinedly and Sasuke groans. Obviously, the boy wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant. Uchiha Weddings were typically grand affairs, but this was more than an Uchiha Wedding.

This was also a Hyuga Wedding. This wedding symbolized the joining of two Clans and the restoration of another. Obito didn't doubt for one moment that Mikoto meant every word she was saying. She was most likely plotting one Hell of a wedding.

"Thank you." The bluenette says with a smile of her own.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. It seems that you've become a man. Now, if only Shisui would follow suit." Fugaku says with a sigh.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Shisui protests.

Obito had been gone for so long that he couldn't be certain of this, but he suspected that Shisui preferred to be rather generous with his affections. Most likely he was an outrageous flirt or a lecher of some sort. Though that wasn't entirely surprising. The Leaf was filled with them.

Jirayia and Kakashi were the worst offenders though. The Toad Sage spent most of his time trying to sneak into women's bathhouses and writing erotic novels. Kakashi spent most of his time reading said novels.

"I appreciate the female form as much as the next man does, but those two are ridiculous." He mutters.

"It means that you're in danger of becoming quite the rogue." Itachi says as he rolls his eyes at his cousin.

"Just because I'm generous with my compliments towards beautiful women does not make me a rogue. It's not as though I was trying to seduce Hinata here. I do have some boundaries." Shisui defends himself.

Obito chuckles at the positively murderous look that Sasuke shoots his cousin for that comment. The boy looked ready to tear him to shreds. Now that was the Will of Fire!

"If you even THINK about it, I will kill you." Sasuke warns him.

"Sheesh! Sheesh! I said that I wouldn't do it. Hinata, can you calm him down?!" Shisui squeaks.

"I don't know. I think it's kinda cute when he gets jealous, even if there's nothing for him to be jealous of." Hinata says as she caresses Sasuke's cheek.

He had missed his family. Though Obito knew that he was doing the right thing. A better world was just around the corner. It wouldn't be long now.

"Enjoying the show?" He hears someone murmur into his ear and Obito jumps.

Damn it! He had gotten careless! How could he have been so foolish?! Obito should have been more on guard than that.

It was Itachi. Itachi must have made a clone at some point. Whether this was the real one or the one inside the kitchen was the real one, he didn't know.

"Judging by the fact that you look like me, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're up to no good." Itachi says.

It didn't really matter. If he defeated the clone, Obito was sure that the sounds of the attack would draw attention. If it was the real Itachi, that was even worse.

"No. I'm up to a lot of good actually. You wouldn't understand. Well not yet. You will though. You will very soon." He promises.

"EVERYONE, INTRUDER!" Itachi lets out a roar as he activates his Sharingan.

It took less than ten seconds for a group of very bewildered looking Uchihas to Flicker outside. They all stare at the two Itachis in confusion. What on Earth was going on?

"This man is an imposter. I don't know why he came here, but I'm sure that we can get some answers out of him." The real Itachi says.

Damn it. This wasn't his day. Now, he was going to have to fight all of them. Oh well. Nothing worth having, ever came easily. If he had to beat his family into submission to achieve a better world, well that's exactly what he was going to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I do apologize that this one is so late. I got caught up on some other stories and psyched myself up a bit too much for the battle chapter. Anyway, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and do feel free to weigh in on whether you want one big Wedding/Honeymoon Chapter, one chapter for the wedding and honeymoon, or just to have both those things implied through flashbacks.

 **Chapter Notation:** I've kept some of Obito's abilities and haven't referenced others. My goal is a realistic fight, but one where he wasn't actually trying to kill his family members. Hopefully this chapter strikes the right balance between realism in the fight and him holding back to a certain extent.

 **Important Announcement:** I have changed my screen name. For those of you who had me or any of my stories faved/followed, you should still receive email notifications and everything should still show up on your profiles as normal. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 19

Obito curses his luck as everyone in that house quickly Flickers outside. This wasn't what he wanted. Hinata and Sasuke were now useless to his plans and he had been caught. Not only that, he was going to have to battle his family.

"Two Itachis." Shisui narrows his eyes. "That's a new one, but which one is the real one?"

He hadn't dropped his disguise yet. That might buy him some time. Retreat was truly the best option in this case.

"Foolish big brother." Sasuke glances at both of them.

The other Itachi smirks. "That's my line and it applies to you more than it does to me." Damn it.

At first, Obito had been confused. Now, he knew what Sasuke was doing. He was testing him and trying to figure out which was the real Itachi.

"It's the one on the left!" Sasuke charges at him. "That's the imposter!" A Chidori was fully formed in his arm.

Damn it. This wasn't good. He'd have no alternative now, but to burrow under ground. Thank goodness for his ability to perform the Earth Release! It really was such a useful ability.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" The Uchiha Patriarch hurls a powerful fireball at Obito.

The other Uchiha narrowly avoids it as he slams into the ground. That was his best chance. There were simply too many people with Sharingans above ground for him to win this without having to butcher them all.

"Damn it!" Aiya smashes her fist into the ground, creating a large crater.

The woman was strong, even in her old age. While Obito doubted she was on par with Tsunade, she was certainly formidable in her own right. Formidable enough that she had nearly gotten him.

Luckily, he had shifted just enough to be out of range of that hit. He was going to have to rely on his chakra sensing abilities to dodge attacks and try to find a way to Flicker out of there.

"Be careful! He'll probably come out of the ground! Anyone of us could be a target!" Shisui throws hundreds of explosive tags at the ground.

Most likely, he was trying to draw Obito out. It was all really quite clever, but it wasn't enough. He was deep enough underground that the explosions wouldn't impact him, but not so deep that he couldn't take full advantage of the Wood Release!

"Got it! BYAKUAN!" Damn it.

The Hyuga Heiress had just activated her bloodline trait. Obito wasn't sure how far underground she could see with it, but he knew that it was capable of seeing through walls. He was going to have to end this fast.

He uses Wood Release to have the largest roots attack his family members and the Hyuga Princess. Well attack might have been stretching it slightly. He was only intending to bind them.

"Take this!" Hinata grabs onto one of his roots, seeing it coming and slams it into the ground.

The force of her pulling on it and the fact that his hand was on it at the time, sent him flying. He was now above ground, but he wouldn't allow that to stop him.

He had to get away. There was still so much more that Obito had to do. He was going to create a better world and in time, they would thank him for it!

Sasuke sends a barrage of kunais above him, the second that he was above ground. The boy's aim was accurate. It would have been enough to pin him to the nearest building, if Obito hadn't Flickered away at the last second.

Well so he thought. The Uchiha man winces as he felt a stinging sensation in his left shoulder. He glances at it and notes with a morbid sense of pride that his relative had managed to draw blood. It was a superficial wound, but still it was the principle of the thing.

"Are you going to hide underneath the ground like a worm or are you going to face us?!" Kenji hurls a Water Dragon at him.

Water Style. That was one that he hadn't seen for awhile, especially from another Uchiha. Then again, Kenji had always been a bit different form most of the family. Not that that was going to help him.

He feels himself get drenched, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He directs more roots and branches to attack them. Trying to bind them, though in some cases he hears his family members cry out the bark strikes into their skin or the roots lash at them.

"If you're all smart, you'll let me go." He really didn't wish to fight with them. "I have no real quarrel with any of you." Quite the opposite really. He was trying to make a better world for them!

"And if you were smart, you wouldn't have attacked us! Tsukuyomi!" Mikoto Uchiha traps him inside the trademark Genjutsu.

Impressive. He hadn't even been aware that she could do that. He knew that Itachi could, but not Mikoto. She must have been using this one rather discreetly when she was on Active Combat Duty.

He narrows his eyes. "Good, but not good enough. You can only maintain this Jutsu for as long as you can focus." And that wouldn't be very long.

"AHHH!" The Uchiha woman cries out in pain as a tree branch slams into her side, breaking her concentration.

As soon as the Genjutsu was released, Obito couldn't lie. He did feel guilty. There was now blood dripping from the wound. She wasn't the only one though. He saw bruises, cuts, perhaps even a few broken bones amongst his kin. They really should have let him go. Those tree branches and roots could be quite vicious.

Fugaku clearly wasn't too happy about his wife being attacked though. "I don't know who you are, but you'll regret attacking our family!" He slams Obito into a tree.

The man was just trying to defend his family and his wife, but that didn't meant that Obito was going to let him win. He smirks as he begins draining him of his chakra. Ignoring the jolt of white hot pain that was now rushing through what he suspected was a broken elbow.

Fugaku had really thrown him against the side with that much force. It was likely shattered, but that was okay. He could still win this fight without it.

"Get away from my father!" Itachi directs a flock of crows to attack Obito.

He knew what it was. A distraction tactic. Still it was touching to see the son defend his father. What he wasn't counting on was for Sasuke to sneak attack with a Lion's Barrage.

"LION'S BARRAGE! TAKE THIS!" Bam! Smack! Crack!

Alright. That was painful, though it wouldn't stop Obito. He whirls around and grabs Sasuke's leg. The older Uchiha throws him back several feet sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"SASUKE!" The Hyuga Heiress obviously wasn't particularly happy about him attacking her lover, but it couldn't be helped.

He sighs. "I didn't want this, but you've all left me no choice." He activates Sharingan.

He was going to have to do it. To trick them. Creating an illusion to make them think that they were attacking him was the easiest way to end this fight.

Sasuke grunts in pain as he gets up and glares at Obito. He didn't know that he was fighting Obito of course, but he knew that this man had to be an Uchiha. He knew too much about the Sharingan to be anything else.

"It's alright, Hinata." Well it was _going_ to be alright. "I'm okay." After he killed this son of a bitch!

That's when he notices something strange. Itachi was now fighting Shisui. His parents and grandparents were all having a go at their respective spouse as well. Izumi was trying to target Hinata, but he hadn't been hit.

"He must have cast something." Sasuke decides.

The imposter wasn't making direct eye contact with him when he did it. That was why Sasuke had been spared. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS! Amaterasu!" Suddenly black flames erupt into life.

Even this imposter was going to have a hard time dealing with those flames. They were said to burn hotter than Hell itself and there was only one to put them out. By his own freewill or to wait seven days and nights.

"Impressive, but I'm afraid that won't be good enough either." Obito Flickers behind Sasuke and holds a kunai against his neck.

He didn't know if he would have done it or not, but he never got the chance. A fist slams into his back. A not so gentle one and locked up some of his chakra points. Obito was forced to let him go and Flicker a few feet away to safety.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Hinata stares at her future husband in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Good job. How'd you know that it was me?" He looks at her and she smiles.

Hinata hadn't at first, but she recognized that attack. It was one of Sasuke's favorite last resort moves. The moment, she saw it… she knew what was likely going to happen.

Their opponent seemed to have knowledge of the Uchiha Clan. Enough knowledge that it was a safe bet, he'd know to avoid those flames. Teleporting behind Sasuke was his next logical move.

"That attack. It's one of your trademarks." She smiles at him.

He tilts his head. "I have trademarks?" It really should be illegal to be that adorable in the middle of a battle, Hinata decides.

Obito glares as he tries to get his chakra to unlock. Damn it. Thanks to the way she had hit him, he couldn't use his right arm for attacks and his left elbow was shot thanks to Fugaku.

His best chance was to retreat. So he tries to run off. Unfortunately, his illusion wasn't functioning anymore. He had gotten distracted.

That was just enough time for Izumi to dash over to him and punch him in the face. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US IN OUR OWN DISTRICT!"

Itachi smiles. "That's my wife!" He beams at her.

We'll see about that, Obito thinks to himself as he radiates fire all along his body. Izumi screams in pain and lets him go, falling to the ground. Fire Clan or not, getting burned by fire was never a fun experience.

"TAKE THIS!" Neji lunges himself at Obito while his back was turned.

Bringing his not so Gentle Fist down on him again and again. This man was threatening the Uchiha District. That meant that he was threatening his Village and that was something that the Hyuga man wasn't going to allow.

Obito turns into a log and everyone looks around in a panic. "It was a substitution!" Aiya observes.

Obito pants. It had been a close one, but he had sensed Neji coming fro him and hidden under the ground. Unfortunately, he still had a useless arm to contend with and he was outnumbered.

"Grandmother! Keep striking the ground!" Sasuke could only hope that she would understand what he was getting at.

"GOT IT!" Slam! Smack! Bam! The elderly woman strikes at the ground, her son soon joining her. Fugaku after all, also specialized in Taijutsu.

Neji didn't like this to say the least. Obito was likely hiding somewhere underground and he was capable of controlling Earth and Wood Styles of attack. He had the advantage there. "Sasuke! Use your flames!" They were going to have to smoke him out.

Sasuke nods and directs his flames at the ground. The black fire should encourage the sneaky son of a bitch to come out. It was their best shot.

Neji watches warily. The other man could come out from any direction. It was hard to tell where he would strike. They had him outnumbered, but that didn't mean that they would be able to catch him.

"Damn it!" Obito jumps up into the air to avoid being burned alive.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata slams into him with all her might.

It didn't take long for Neji to join her as the Uchihas watched from below. Strike! Strike! "Don't look into his eyes!" Neji had to warn her.

The last thing they needed was for Hinata to fall for one of his Genjutsus. This was their best chance at defeating him. They needed answers. Preferably, they wouldn't have to get them from his corpse.

Hinata was distracted for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough. Obito's fist goes flying straight into her leg and a sickening snapping sound is heard as Hinata falls to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke rushes to her side and cradles her in his arms.

Everything was so blurry. The pain was so intense, but she couldn't let him get away. No one fought that hard, unless they had bad intentions. Surely. that's what she thought as she hurls her Water Needles at him.

They weren't necessarily the most lethal weapon in the Ninja World, but they would suit her purposes here just fine. All she had to do was hit the right target and fortunately, her needles were nothing…if not extremely precise.

"Damn it! I can't move!" The needles struck a nerve that would make it impossible for their attacker to move.

Hinata knew they would. If they were precise enough to hit bees, they could certainly hit this man's nerves. He falls out the sky and onto the ground and with that, everything went black for the Hyuga Heiress.

When she awoke again, Hinata was in the hospital and Sasuke was sleeping in the chair next to her. "What happened?" The bluenette looks around in confusion.

She had no idea what was going on at first. Disoriented. She felt so disoriented.

"Careful. You might have a concussion." Tsunade warns her as she walks over to the other woman and checks her vitals.

A concussion? Why would she have a concussion? That's when it all came rushing back to her. The fight. The man who had attacked the Uchiha District. Everyone!

She reaches over to Sasuke, taking the sleeping man's hand. "Is everyone okay?" She needed to do it. Hinata needed to **feel** him. To know that he was alright.

The fact that she could feel his pulse and the warmth of his skin was incredibly reassuring. Hinata finally releases the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding, since she woke up. He was okay! It was all going to be okay!

"Yes, everyone is okay. Obito has been taken in for questioning." Tsunade nods.

Obito? That must have been the name of the man who had attacked them then. That still didn't answer any of the important questions though. Important questions like who was he and why had he attacked them?

She merely nods. The Hokage would likely tell her in good time. For right now, the Hyuga Heiress decides to focus on the fact that Sasuke and his family were all fine. That was what mattered most. Everything else was a secondary concern.

That's when Sasuke started to stir. "Hinata?" He looks at her with concern-filled eyes.

"I'm okay." She smiles at him. "You don't have to worry about me and Lady Tsunade says everyone is alright. I'm not sure where Neji is though."

After all, Neji was now Hokage. Tsunade might have patched up their injuries, but in the end it was his decision what would happen to this mysterious Obito.

Ssauke smiles back. It was a dazzling smile. The smile that she had fallen in love with years ago, even if it had only been subconsciously.

"Good. I'm glad." Thankfully, it looked like Sasuke was back in fighting shape, which was a damn good thing.

They had a wedding to plan. Most likely, a massive wedding. Mikoto and Aiya Uchiha were certainly not the type of women to tolerate a simple wedding. Oh no. This was most assuredly going to be a wedding of gigantic proportions.

Hinata smiles as she holds his hand. "Me too."

A few days later and Obito had been interrogated rather thoroughly. Sasuke wasn't sure that he really wanted to know what had been done to that man, but at least he had told them everything. The younger Uchiha wasn't really sure what was going to happen to him now, but for now life was starting to settle down.

"So what kind of cake would the two of you like?" Mikoto smiles at them.

What kind of cake? There were hundreds of Uchihas and other people who were going to attend their wedding. One cake, just wasn't going to cut it. (Pun intended)!

"I think that we're going to need more than one." Hinata giggles.

That was just one of the many reasons why Sasuke was so hopelessly in love with her. Not only was Hinata beautiful, but she was also smart. Smart enough to foresee potential problems that involved cake.

There was also the fact that she was brave, strong, and a fantastic lover. Really, from where he was sitting, what more could a man ask for? Yeah. That's what he thought too!

Aiya nods approvingly. "Smart girl. Hmm. Well what kinds of cake would be best?" She grins.

Kenji chuckles and Sasuke knew why. They were in for a long engagement. Well maybe not long in terms of days, weeks, or months, but long in terms of it was going to feel like Hell. Uchiha Weddings were a very big deal and Hinata was the last woman in her Clan. They didn't have a chance of getting through this with all of their sanity intact!

"It'd probably be wise to get at least one of each kind." Fugaku shrugs.

Hinata nods in agreement. That was a good point. That way in theory, no one would be left out. "I agree."

She sighs as she looks around and notices that the ground by the Main House still had some craters in it. Aiya was a lot stronger than she looked. Oh well.

The bluenette was confident that they would get them filled in by the wedding. She smiles at Sasuke. That was what she looking forward to. Officially being his wife and the Honeymoon.

Unfortunately, they had had precious little time together since his proposal that wasn't in the hospital room. The hospital room wasn't necessarily the most romantic setting in the world though. "I love you." She kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles and kisses her cheek back. He then quickly intertwines their fingers and smiles more. "I love you too. More than anything."

Shisui snickers and Itachi gives him a dirty look. Sasuke knew what his brother was saying. Don't tease them.

"I think that it's sweet how in love they are. It's Puppy Love, but Grownup Style." He winks at them.

Neji sighs as he sips his tea. "I wouldn't tease them in such a fashion. Hinata is a Master at the Gentle Fist Style." A style that Sasuke new firsthand was anything, but gentle.

Honestly, the Hyuga Clan must have had a messed up sense of humor at one point. The name was the polar opposite of the intended use of the technique. Sneaky bastards.

Shisui shrugs and ignores their dirty looks. There were times that his cousin was the most mature person that Sasuke had ever met. And then, there were times like these.

"So what are you going to do with Obito, anyway?" Naruto walks over to them.

The blonde hadn't been there on the night of the attack, but he had heard about it. Like any good friend, he had quickly gone over to the hospital to make sure that everyone was alright and the rest was history.

Neji sighs again. "I haven't fully decided yet." He glances around at his family and friends warily. "In his deranged mind, he actually thought that he was helping all of us. He wanted to create a new world." He pauses. "A better world in his mind and it was obvious that he wasn't trying to use lethal force. If anything, he seemed to be trying to run away."

That was true. Sasuke had noticed that as well. It was rather odd to say the least.

Certainly, it was not the typical behavior of a villain. Most madmen didn't particularly care how many people they had to kill to achieve their goal. It didn't matter whether those people were related to them or not.

So why had Obito been restraining himself so much? It was obvious that he had held a part of himself back. He could have done worse. He could have done so much worse. So why hadn't he?

Neji nods, seeming to sense the direction of Sasuke's thoughts. "Obviously, I have to factor that in when it comes to deciding his punishment."

Naruto frowns. "Well shouldn't the Uchihas get a say?" The blonde pauses. "I mean, he is their family." That was a good point.

Neji nods again. It was clear to Sasuke that the Hokage was at a bit of a loss as to what to do with Obito. He could certainly relate to that. He was too.

"Yes, that's why I came here today." Neji smiles. "Well that and to help plan for the wedding. Itachi is quite looking forward to taking Sasuke to his Bachelor Party, if I'm not mistaken."

Hinata twitches and Sasuke gulp. Uh oh. This wouldn't end well. He didn't even want a damn Bachelor Party and he was already being blamed for it!

"Hinata, it's not what you think! I didn't even know about it!" He tries to defend his honor.

The bluenette growls and crosses her arms. She looks away from him and Sasuke sighs. "You know that you're the only woman that I've ever wanted." He kisses her cheek and there were various awws at that.

"I know and you're the only man that I've ever wanted, but if some exotic dancer tries to touch you, I am going to lock up all her chakra points!" Hinata glances back at him and Sasuke gulps as he nods nervously in understanding. (Well no one could ever say that Hinata wasn't an honest woman)!


	20. Chapter 20

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that I haven't updated this one in forever, but I got caught up with all the Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi requests. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter because this is the bachelor/ette party chapter! Happy reading!

 **Bonus Chapter:** You can think of this as a bonus chapter. I wasn't originally planning on posting a bachelor/ette party chapter, but I got a lot of requests for one. So here it is. This contains an obscenely high amount of silliness and fluff. If that's not your thing, you might want to wait until chapter 21 comes out before continuing on. Anything major revealed in this chapter, will also be revealed in chapter 21. For those of you who choose to read this chapter, happy reading.

Chapter 20

A week later and Sasuke was squirming. He really did not want to be here! Had his family not seen what Hinata was capable of doing with a whip?!

"Oh calm down, Sasuke." Kenji smiles at his grandson. "This is your Bachelor Party!" The elderly Uchiha was clearly having a grand ole time teasing his youngest grandson. "Enjoy it!"

Enjoy it?! That was impossible. The reasons why were twofold. First, he was not attracted to any of these women and secondly, because Hinata was going to find out. His Kitten was going to find out and someone was going to be turned into a scratching post. Probably him.

One of the exotic dancers as his father so politely called them had the unmitigated gall to walk over to him and sit in his lap. "Are you the one who is getting married?" She giggles into his ear.

Maybe, most men would have enjoyed this attention. He certainly didn't though. The scent of her perfume so thick that he almost choked on it. Oh and those fake breasts did absolutely _nothing_ for him!

Of course, he didn't begrudge the woman her method of making a women. If men were willing to pay for her to dance around in next to nothing (or nothing at all), that was their own fault.

"Whoa!" Shisui laughs as he swallows some more sake. "Go Sasuke!" Someone really needed to remind him to Chidori his cousin later. Shisui was asking for it.

Now, where was he? Oh yes. Those breasts. Now, Sasuke was a Breast Ninja, but he was very particular about what kinds of breasts he preferred.

Namely, he preferred the real thing. Obviously, in this woman's case though that enhanced cleavage was part of her _uniform._ In general though, he preferred large and natural breasts like Hinata. Though he'd rather see smaller ones that actually jiggled than larger ones that didn't.

It was all about the jiggle and softness for him. "Remind me again why I'm here?" The sound of Obito's voice snapped Sasuke out of his internal musings about the feminine form though.

"Because we're not going to leave you alone." Neji rolls his eyes. "I don't want to be here either and you seem to be allergic to most of the ladies' perfume." He shrugs. "I have to have some entertainment tonight. Watching you sneeze the night away because some strippers decided to frisk you is as good a form of entertainment as any really."

Sasuke blinks at that as a pair of Tsuande sized breasts were pressed up against his face. Neji might not be a cold-blooded killer, but he could be rather sadistic it seemed. Ouch!

"Hey!" Naruto flails at the stripper who was half suffocating Sasuke to death. "He needs to breathe!"

Sasuke never thought he'd say this, but he nods gratefully at Naruto. "Thank you." His best friend could be an idiot sometimes, but it was nice to know that the blonde wasn't actually going to watch him die as he choked on cleavage.

Naruto nods. "A lap dance would probably be better!" He grins at the woman. "Believe it!"

Oh Sasuke was going to _kill_ Naruto! First, he was going to Chidori Shisui and then he was going to kill Naruto!

He supposed most men would have considered her attractive. With her long slightly curly mostly raven locks of hair with the occasional streak of silver thrown in there. Her skin was lightly tan and obviously her breasts were on par with Tsunade. She had an hourglass figure with wide hips and powerful thighs and long legs.

It was the fact that he was in love with Hinata, the fakeness, and the scent of her perfume that mostly kept him from responding as he was apparently supposed to.

Thankfully, her outfit wasn't too outrage. Yet. A sleeveless skin tight black shirt and booty shorts that hugged her ass like a second skin. She also wore boots and a green shirt underneath her top which was apparently actually some kind of jacket or vest.

Fugaku shakes his head. "Maybe, we should end this." Oh thank goodness. "He looks as though he's in Hell."

Suigetsu grins at Fugaku. "Nah!" Now, that Taka had successfully integrated into the Leaf Village, Sasuke was feeling homicidal more often.

Oh he liked Jugo and Karin was okay. Well most of the time, anyway. It was a certain Prodigy in the Art of Murder that made Sasuke want to steal that title though.

"Well maybe, another hour." Jugo blinks as he looks around rather stunned at everything that was going on. "After all, if Sasuke is lucky…this will be his only bachelor party!"

Meanwhile Hinata blinks. She was feeling more than a little traumatized. What the Hell was this man doing?!

"Just enjoy the show." Aiya laughs at the spectacle that was her future Granddaughter-In-Law Getting a lap dance. "And enjoy the show."

Mikoto chuckles and seemed torn between sympathy for Hinata and amusement. Unbelievable! Was every female member of Sasuke's family completely insane?!

How was she supposed to enjoy this?! Some stranger was putting his "junk" far too close to her person! It wasn't sexy! It was mildly terrifying!

It was one thing when Sasuke did it! She loved Sasuke and he was the embodiment of sensual grace. This man was just well lewd.

She couldn't be rude and tell him that though. That just wouldn't do. So for now, she was forced to endure this indignity.

"Do they have any whiskey?" Hinata sighs.

She rarely drank, but she had at the Sound some. Hinata knew what she could and couldn't handle. The bluenette knew that she had a high tolerance for alcohol and right now, she was going to make very good use of that fact.

"Of course, they do." Izumi laughs as she darts off to get Hinata her whiskey. "You're the one who is walking down the aisle." She grins at her. "So you can have anything you want."

Anything she wanted? What she wanted was to get the Hell out of here? Preferably, she'd be back with Sasuke. They'd be picking out their new home and then they could "christen" the bed.

The bed or maybe the shower. Then again, maybe the kitchen would be better. They could have lots of fun in the kitchen. Actually, maybe just a wall or the couch would do.

"You're a shy one, Sweetheart." The red head dancing in her laps laughs.

He probably thought this was terribly amusing. If anything, this red head seemed to relish his job. He was attractive, but he was no Sasuke. Then again, objectively, that wasn't a very fair standard to compare most men to. There was only one Sasuke.

Well unless he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then there could be multiple Sasukes. Actually, that had possibilities! Hmm…

Upon hearing what the man called her though, she rolls her eyes. "I'm not a Sweetheart." Thankfully, Izumi returned with her drink quickly enough.

That was a relief. Now, she had a decent excuse not to talk to the man for a few seconds.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from gyrating his hips everywhere. His red hair was all over the place. It was fairly long, reaching his broad shoulders and his violet eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Woohoo!" Karin laughs as she places some money in a dancer's pants.

This was just embarrassing! They were ninjas! Why were they even doing this? This was just a waste of time and whoa! He really should not be grinding against her like that.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." He laughs and smiles at her, seeming to delight in her embarrassment. "You're definitely Blushing Bride at the very least." Well yeah.

That was only because a complete stranger was grinding up against her like he was her lover. The man was known as the Scarlet Sword. Yes it was tacky, but accurate enough Hinata privately acknowledged.

And this particular sword was getting way too close to her forge. Thank goodness for clothing! Obviously, he didn't know who he was dealing with. Sword might be dressed like a ninja and have large biceps, but he wasn't actually one of them.

He wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with Sasuke. That much was painfully obvious. Oh and speaking of obvious, this pervert was actually getting turned on by grinding against her!

"Do you know who I am?" Hinata seethes.

"Hinata." Mikoto calls out warningly.

It was too late though. Hinata wasn't going to stand for this. The bluenette had had more than enough of all of this!

The Scarlet Sword blinks in confusion. "Well you're the woman who is about to get married." True, but that wasn't the only thing about her that he should know.

"You're right." She nods. "I'm Hinata Hyuga and my fiancée is Sasuke Uchiha and if you ever give me lap dance again, you'll have to do quite the elaborate dance to dodge his Chidori!"

Well that got him off her lap Hella fast. He might not recognize her on sight, but the man apparently knew the name Uchiha.

"Even civilians know better than to mess with a jealous Uchiha's lover." Izumi giggles. "You should have seen what Itachi did to the guy who gave me my lap dance."

Hinata blinks. She was pretty sure that she knew one thing without a doubt. The bluentte definitely didn't want to know what Itachi had done to the poor soul who had the misfortune to give Izumi a lap dance.

Izumi was a very pretty and kind woman, but well Itachi was Itachi. The last Hyuga couldn't imagine that he played nice when other men frisked his current (and then future) wife!

About an hour later, Sasuke couldn't be more relieved when he was finally released from the clutches of Boobzilla. No, seriously that was her dancing name. Anyway, onto more important things.

More important things like finding Hinata as soon as possible and hopefully, not losing his ability to sire children in the process.

"Hinata?" He calls out, having sensed her chakra from nearby as he made his way into the Uchiha District.

He soon found himself pulled up against a telephone pole and being kissed. Mercifully, by a familiar pair of lips. A wonderfully familiar pair of lips.

He sighs in contentment as he returns the kiss and wraps his arms around the bluenette. "I'm really sorry about all that." He caresses her cheek. "They were very insistent about dragging me off for a Bachelor Party."

Hinata nods in understanding. "It's alright." She shakes her head in complete disgust. "The same thing happened to me. I love your family, but they can be more than a little crazy sometimes." Alright.

Sasuke could accept that on the grounds of accuracy. His family could be a little crazy sometimes, but most of the time he wouldn't have them any other way. Besides, Hinata had lost her family. So his family had to be twice as crazy as normal to make up for that.

"It's alright. I know exactly what you mean." He kisses her forehead. "Boobzilla has nothing on you by the way."

Hinata blinks. Oh wait. He probably shouldn't have said that. It was supposed to be a complete though. Suddenly, his future wife looked ready to be his future murderer!

"Who is Boobzilla?!" She half snarls at him.

Uh oh. Yes, he had most assuredly messed up. Big time. Damn them for taking him to that stupid bachelor party that he had never wanted to go to in the first place!

Meanwhile Kenji chuckles as he walks back to their home with his wife. "Well that was quite the amusing adventure." He'd certainly had a wonderful time.

Aiya nods in agreement. "Indeed. Scarlet Sword was rather enthusiastic to say the least." She giggles at the thought.

Kenji twitches. She remembered the dancer's name?! Who was this Scarlet Sword?! He was going to find this man and explain a few simple facts of life.

One could admire the beauty of an Uchiha woman, but one must never touch without permission. As Aiya was his faithful wife, he knew that she hadn't given him permission. This was a dead man walking.

"Who is he?!" He demands. "What does he look like?!"

Aiya just laughs and kisses her husband. "I find it adorable that you still get jealous, even after all these years." She smiles at him adoringly, after breaking the kiss.

Of course, he got jealous. They might be elderly now, but his wife was still the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in all of his life. Any man that didn't immediately realize that was either deeply in love with someone else or needed his eyes checked. (Possibly both)!

"Well I'm quite certain that is a sign that the flames of our passion haven't dulled with age." He laughs.

Aiya smiles and nods in agreement as she takes his hands and leads him back into their home. "That is very true, My love." She winks at him as if they were still newlyweds. "Some things only get better with time and love is most assuredly one of them." And with that, she races up the stairs.

Well perhaps, races was a bit of a stretch. Neither of them was nearly as fast as they used to be, but they still managed to get around far better than most people their age.

He liked to think this was mostly because of motivation on his part. The sight of his wife's cute behind running all over the place, well that had always been highly motivating for him!

Elsewhere, Hinata was dragging Sasuke into the house that he claimed was going to be theirs one day. Apparently, when Uchihas got married, they were automatically given a house in the District.

It was a nice place, but that wasn't the first thought on her mind. Oh no. She wanted to know more about this dancer!

"Hinata, you're overreacting." He shakes his head. "I almost choked on her perfume and she doesn't hold a candle to you. Believe me, I was relieved to be out of there."

Maybe, she was overacting. It was just that it seemed more personal somehow when he remembered her stupid stage name.

She sighs and cuddles to him. "I'm sorry." Sasuke nods and rests his head on top of hers.

"It's okay. I mean if I knew who the stripper was that was likely all over you, I'd want to kill him too." Sasuke smiles at her.

It probably wasn't exactly a sign of mental stability, but that thought made her smile. Then again, they were ninjas. Being insane was just part of the job description, she supposed.

"That's good to know." She looks around. "So I guess we're in the kitchen."

Sasuke nods in confirmation. "Yeah. We're in the kitchen." He grabs her by her back side. "Our kitchen."

Hinata giggles at the gesture. Well that had a nice ring to it. Our kitchen.

It had a simple elegance to it. Oak cabinets and stainless steel counters. The tiles were a pristine white color and the walls were a light baby blue. There was a fridge, a stove, and the other essentials. And as far as she could tell, it seemed to be fully stocked with the basics.

"They've been planning this for a long time." It wasn't a question. "Your family laid everything out for us." It was a statement of fact.

"Kinda." Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "My family likes to be prepared. So there are usually a couple places like this set up in case anyone gets married." Oh.

Well that made it seems less special. Still, Hinata couldn't really fault them for it. The idea was a very practical one.

"Is there anything else I should know about your family?" Since she was going to marry into it, it was probably best to know what she was getting herself into.

Sasuke tilts his head as he considers that question. It was a fair one. He didn't want to scare her off, but it was an all or nothing thing when you married an Uchiha.

"Well it's not really anything that you don't already know." Sasuke shrugs as he leans down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "We're very affectionate towards our most precious people and we're more prone to jealousy than the average person. Our marriages tend to last a lot longer than the general population's though."

Hinata nods at that as she returns his kiss. He had really missed this. It had only been a few hours, but it had felt like an eternity.

"I'm glad that you're more stubborn than me." Hinata whispers into his ear causing a shiver to rush down his spine.

The good kind of shiver. There were two kinds of shivers. The good kind and the bad kind. This was most assuredly the former though!

He smirks at her words though. "So am I." If Sasuke wasn't, he would have missed out on a damn good wife. "And you know that you never have to go back to that life, right?"

Over his dead body was Hinata ever going someplace that even remotely resembled the Sound Village. Gods and Goddesses, only knows what had happened there!

"I know." She smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "And I'm very happy about that."

Good. Good. That was a relief. The criminal ninja thing was disturbingly sexy in a way, but equally disturbing. He preferred Hinata to be "bad" in much more pleasurable ways.

Ways that would make any of those stupid dancers blush, preferably. They were really foolish, if they seriously thought for one moment that either of them were interested.

"Are you happy about Neji?" Sasuke looks down at her as he kisses her forehead reassuringly. "I know that it's a lot to take in."

Hinata pauses. That was a difficult question to answer. The bluenette wasn't even entirely sure that she could answer.

She sighs as she considers her words carefully. "He gave up so much for me and to protect this village." The Hyuga woman shakes her head. "It's not that I'll ever really be able to get over what he did, but at least now…I understand why he did it."

That was the truth. Her feelings for Neji it seemed, well they would always run deep. Whether they were love or hatred.

"He'll be a good Hokage because of that." He brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Neji puts the village first. Which will make him a great Hokage, but…well a complicated relative to have."

Hinata smiles at him and nods. Well speaking of that, she might as well tell Sasuke now. It would be cruel to drop this on him at the wedding and well, he'd need time to process it before their Honeymoon.

"Speaking of that, I'm sure things will be a lot less complicated amongst the Uchiha Clan." She smiles at him.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Yes, my family has always been rather blunt." Well that was definitely true, but that wasn't exactly what Hinata had in mind.

She was going to have to be direct it seemed. Hmm. How should Hinata tell him that she was pregnant?

"That's true and I bet that will drive the Academy Instructors crazy." She'd just lead him into it. "Don't you think so?" Hinata laughs softly as her eyes search his own.

She was searching for signs that Sasuke understood. That he understood what she was hinting at. So far, it looked like he hadn't connected the dots. This was getting a bit frustrating!

"I know that Iruka hated it when Naruto and I were put in the same class." He smirks. "So there may be some merit to the theory." Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he adds. "And Gods and Goddesses help us all, if Suigetsu ever manages to have a kid." He shudders at the very thought.

"Sasuke, that's not exactly what I meant." She sighs.

Sasuke looks at her in confusion as he tilts her head up to face him. "Is this the part were you tell me that you're pregnant?" He smiles at her.

Hinata blinks. Suddenly, the room was spinning! This couldn't be happening! Not again!

No! She wasn't going to faint! Not this time! Never again! She was a former S-Class Criminal Ninja. Former S-Class Criminal Ninjas didn't faint! That would just be humiliating.

Sasuke chuckles and makes sure to catch her. "Don't worry, Hinata." He kisses her. "I'll always be here to catch you, if you fall."

Hinata smiles and kisses him back. "How did you know?" He was so sneaky and she had wanted to surprise him!

"Well we've been intimate more than once and sooner or later your cycle was going to line up on a day we forgot to use the Jutsu." He nods at her sagely. "That and well, we're running suspiciously low on cookies. The food cravings must have started early." He smirks at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She blinks at that and would have fallen on her ass, if Sasuke hadn't already grabbed her. "I was given away by my sweet tooth?" Hinata stares at him rather incredulously.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods. "A little."

Hinata sighs. Well that was embarrassing. "Well I only took the cookies because we were out of cinnamon rolls." She liked those even better than cookies.

"Don't worry." He smiles at her as he kisses her forehead. "I'll get you and our baby as many cinnamon rolls as you need."

"And that is just one of the many reasons why I love you." Hinata giggles.


	21. Chapter 21

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the Wedding & Honeymoon Chapter.

Chapter 21

 _Everybody was staring_ , Hinata thought to herself as she made her way down the aisle. Of course, that was only natural when you were the bride.

"She looks beautiful." She hears someone say.

An Uchiha, but she didn't recognize them. That wasn't particularly surprising though. The Uchiha Clan numbered in the hundreds strong. It would have been nearly impossible to recognize everyone.

She smiles as Neji escorts her down the aisle. The street of the Uchiha District now had a rather large red carpet laid out upon it. A red carpet that had hundreds of flower petals adorning it that had been thrown rather enthusiastically by the adorable flower girl who had been there only moments before.

Neji returns her smile. "They're right." It was hard to believe that she had ever thought him an inhumane monster incapable of feeling anything, but a lust for power and blood. "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." She smiles teasingly as they continue on their journey towards the silver alter.

The alter had red and white roses woven into it and it looked beautiful in a District flooded with a sea of people. Uchiha and Hyuga Banners seemed to be everywhere from on buildings to family crests sewn into most of the Uchiha Family's clothes.

It was a beautiful summer's day, but scent of the morning's rain still lingered in the air as the sun shined and the birds cried out while classical music played in the background. The scent of food combined with the rain made for quite the intoxicating mixture she notes in the back of her mind.

Neji chuckles at that. "Just Neji is fine." He places his hand on the small of her back. "You know that."

It seemed like it had taken forever to plan their wedding, but it had only taken a couple of weeks. That was mostly thanks to the Uchiha women. They were a force to be reckoned with when it came to wedding planning.

"I know." She smiles at him.

Truly, it was a good thing that they were more interested in wedding planning and their family than anything else. If they could organize such a grand celebration so quickly, world domination surely wouldn't have been terribly difficult for them to achieve.

Neji kisses their cheek as they arrive at the alter and looks at Sasuke. "You best take excellent care of my cousin." He gives the other man a rather haunty expression that made Hinata giggle. "I am Hokage now. I can make your life difficult, if you do not."

"Oh believe me, I always take _very_ good care of her." Sasuke smiles smugly at Hinata as he takes her hands in his own. "Don't I, Hinata?"

The question was more than enough to make the bluenette blush. She was really glad that it was highly unlikely most of the crowd could hear what Sasuke had asked and his obvious innuendo.

"Yes, you do." Today, Hinata really was a blushing bride.

Sasuke smirks at her response and ignores Itachi's chuckling. Well that and Naruto's snickering. His father was trying not to laugh, but his grandfather wasn't even doing that much. It was obvious that Kenji Uchiha was positively delighted at the scene.

He smiles and caresses her cheek. "You do look absolutely beautiful though." Sasuke decides to clarify. "You always do, but especially today."

Hinata smiles at that and kisses the palm of his hand. "Thank you." And she felt it.

The woman was wearing a rather elaborate golden head dress with her midnight blue tresses streaming down her shoulders and back. The gown was a gorgeous creamy shade of ivory with long, ornate sleeves and a pillowing train. Upon the grown were hundreds of intricate, subtle floral designs.

The fabric of the dress flowed and billowed with her every time she took a step. It was not a practical dress, but a gown designed to make a statement. Two Noble Clans were joining together on this day. She could hardly be expected to wear a potato sack.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha, my precious grandson, and Hinata Hyugaa." Aiya smiles at the crowd, the picture of matriarchal pride in her lavender kimono as she begins the ceremony. "If anyone today has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I wouldn't recommend it though." Kenji smiles merrily. "My grandson is rather fond of his Chidori and his blushing bride well she has more than a few tricks up her sleeves as well. Otherwise she wouldn't be marrying an Uchiha."

"KENJI UCHIHA!" Mikoto, Izumi, and Aiya seethe at him.

Hinata blinks and blushes beat red. Thankfully, she had an almost husband who was willing to take control of the situation. Probably because Sasuke was more used to dealing with his family than she was.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Sasuke snaps at them and suddenly an eerie silence fell over the crowd. "I'm sorry, Hinata." He sighs as he kisses her forehead.

The silence was broken by more than a few awes and Sasuke smiles. Finally, they could be married. Hopefully, without any further "helpful" comments from his grandfather!

"Right." Aiya rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "As there are no objections, we will now proceed." She smiles at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Hinata Hyuga as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish hers in good times and in bad?" Her eyes were shimmering with pride at them. "To stand by her side in sickness and in health? And do you pledge to forsake all others and to be each other's most precious person until death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke smiles.

There was never doubt in his mind that the woman standing only a few feet away from him was the one that he was destined to be with. Uchihas tended to fall early and hard and in that regard, Sasuke was no exception.

Aiya nods approvingly as she turns her attention to Hinata. "Hinata Hyuga, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him in good times and in bad?" Aiya's smile never wavers as she continues on. "To stand by his side in sickness and in health? And do you pledge to forsake all others and to be each other's most precious person until death do you part?"

Hinata's own beautiful eyes were also sparkling with happiness. "I do." And Sasuke was certain at that moment, they matched his own.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation and Leaf Village, I pronounce thee man and wife." Aiya giggles happily. "You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke certainly had no trouble doing exactly that. In fact, he kissed Hinata so passionately, that he hears Neji cough rather awkwardly. That didn't stop him though.

What did stop him was when his father playfully smacked him with Hinata's bouquet of flowers on his back. "I know that you're eager to begin your Honeymoon, but you still have a few things you must do first."

This of course, draws gales and gales of hearty laughter from the crowd. Even the children who were too young to understand what Fugaku meant by their Honeymoon were laughing.

Sasuke feels his own cheeks burn bright red for a moment. "Right. Hinata, please sit down." He smiles at her and his new wife proceeds to do exactly that.

He slowly slides the garter belt off of her leg and throws it into the crowd. There were quite a few catcalls as he slide that lacy garment off of his wife's beautiful leg. He really did love her legs. They were gorgeous. Then again, so was every part of his lover.

"Alright. Here goes the bouquet!" HInata smiles as she throws the roses into the crowd.

There was immediately a massive pileup. Sasuke blinks as he watches the women fight over the flowers and deftly maneuvers Hinata over to one of the many cakes.

He most certainly did not want his pregnant wife to get caught up in the middle of that! "Are you alright?" Sasuke asks with concern in his eyes as he notices that some grown women were actually resorting to hair pulling!

"I think so." She shakes her head and laughs as they cut the cake together. "I'm glad I have you. I think they're even more vicious than the Sound Ninjas."

Yeah. Sasuke nods his head in agreement. He was starting to feel the same way himself as he stuffed a piece cake into his bride's mouth and Hinata returns the favor.

"Mmm." She smiles at him. "It is good cake."

"Very." Sasuke smirks as he licks some frosting off of her cheek. "Though nothing tastes as good as you do."

Hinata blushes ruby red at that and guides him to the dance floor. When she became flustered she either fainted, blushed, or immediately needed to move. "You are such a deviant!" Obviously, the bluenette couldn't faint at her own wedding. So dancing was their best option.

Her husband's smirk never left his face as he spun her around the dance floor. Well technically it was more of a dance carpet, but dance floor sounded much better in her mind. So that's what Hinata was going to go with.

"Maybe, but you like it." Well that was true.

The newlywed couldn't argue with that logic. She wouldn't be carrying his children, if she didn't and well it was almost impossible to stay mad at Sasuke. This was especially the case when it became increasingly apparent that he was an excellent dancer.

The way he could guide her around the dance floor so effortlessly was nothing short of beautiful. Sasuke had definitely had lessons at some point. Though the bluenette knew she should have expected that. He did belong to a Noble Clan, after all.

After awhile, everyone had settled down at one of the many tables to eat. "Your mother, grandmother, and Sister-In-Law are amazing." Hinata marvels as she feasts next to Sasuke. "They organized all this in almost no time at all."

Sasuke nods in agreement. Everyone was enjoying a nice dinner after a rather unusual ceremony. That meant that this was the perfect moment to surprise everyone.

So he taps on his glass to get everyone's attention and uses a Jutsu to magnify his voice. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" He smiles as he looks around and squeezes Hinata's thigh reassuringly under the table. "Hinata and I are very grateful that you could all be here, but we do have a very important announcement to make."

That did the trick and Sasuke whispers into Hinata's ear. "Be ready to Flicker off as quickly as possible." They were going to have to make a run for it.

"Got it." She whispers back as she stands up and takes Sasuke's hand in her own. "Our relationship has never been very conventional. So perhaps it shouldn't surprise anyone that we went slightly out of order." Hinata takes a deep breath and continues. "I'm pregnant. With twins."

"YOU SLY BASTARD!" Naruto laughs as Sasuke twitches.

Everyone was now whispering, laughing, offering congratulations, gasping, or otherwise shouting things at them. Yes, this was going to be complete and utter chaos. Oh well. That didn't matter. They weren't going to stick around to watch the fallout.

"Right. Well that's all we wanted to say." He smiles at everyone. "Goodnight!" And with that, they Flicker off to their Honeymoon.

Hinata laughs as they arrive just outside the entrance to the Hyuga Estate. "We're going to pay for that later." She shakes her head. "A lot."

Probably, but Sasuke didn't care. They had to tell their families somehow and well that had seemed like the best way to go about it. With that thought in mind, he scoops Hinata into his arms and carries her inside the Hyuga Estate.

"True, but we'll worry about that later." It had been fully restored since Hinata had returned to the village.

Hinata gasps as she looks around the hallways of her childhood home. "It's exactly as I remember. Sasuke, it's so beautiful." Indeed. It was.

The creamy white walls and the silver carpet floors combined with the beautiful artwork was a thing of beauty. Sasuke was sure that once the gardens were restored to their former glory, the place would be even more magnificent though.

"Yes, it is." He smiles down at her as he lead Hinata to a bedroom. "Though not nearly as beautiful as you." And deposits her on a gorgeous queen sized canopy bed. The blankets, pillows, and sheets were all white.

The entire room was beautiful and pure. Which was ironic in Sasuke's mind because pure thoughts were truly the last things on his mind at the moment. Though the handsome oak walls and the plush blue carpet didn't go unnoticed by him.

To set the mood, the entire room was currently only illuminated by candlelight and there were red rose petals scattered all around the bed. In the corner, he saw a handsome grandfather clock, a wardrobe, and a vanity.

Thankfully, there was also a connected bathroom. "You're such a flirt." That would definitely come in handy and maybe they'd make good use of that shower.

"Maybe, but you like it." He smirks at her.

Hinata laughs and smiles at him. "True, but I'd like it even more if you helped me get out of this kimono though." The bluenette winks at him.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

Well who was he to refuse such a sweet request from his beautiful Lady? "Gladly." Sasuke smirks as he gets on the bed behind her and slowly slides the sash off of her, allowing the fabric to pool around her hips because his wife was now sitting down on her knees now.

Hinata blushes as she feels his hungry eyes roam over naked form. The young woman hadn't bothered with bridal lingerie. Sasuke would only tear it, anyway.

"You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen in my life." Sasuke smiles at her as he brushes her hair off to the side and removes her headdress. "And such a thoughtful wife. I don't even have to unwrap my present." He kisses the back of her neck and caresses her breasts.

Gods and Goddesses, that felt good. "Mmm. No." She tilts her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to his kisses as she enjoys the feeling of his powerful hands on her breasts, gently caressing them. "I figured it'd be easier this way.

"That was a wise decision." Sasuke growls lustfully as one hand ventures further south between her thighs and begins rubbing her.

Hinata moans and leans back against her husband. "Ah!" She could already feel herself responding. "S-Sasuke, I think you should lose your wedding kimono as well." After all, it wasn't very fair…if she was the only one who was naked.

"That's a good point." He pulls away from her before rather unceremoniously discarding his kimono.

Not that Hinata minded. Sasuke could strip as quickly as he liked. She rather liked the results. Those biceps and sculpted chest muscles were rather nice to look at and so was that firm ass and saying he was well endowed would have been an understatement.

Hinata smiles at him. "Much better." The blunette quickly pushes him onto the bed and straddles his face while placing her head towards his impressive erection.

Sasuke's breath hitches at the feeling of her that close to him, but he nods. "That's rather industrious of you." He smirks as he licks her womanhood slowly, while rubbing her clit.

Hinata moans loudly in response. It was a damn good thing they were the only ones in the house. How could she not though?

The feeling of his hot, rough tongue in her most sensitive place was indescribably good. "S-sasuke!" So she wraps her lips around him and begins gently sucking him off.

She was definitely the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. "I like it when you moan my name like that." He smacks her backside approvingly as he licks her harder and faster. "Now, I want to hear you scream it to the Heavens."

Everything about her was perfect. The way her midnight blue hair wrapped around her like a curtain. Her soft, creamy skin. Those stunning lavender eyes and of course, those feminine curves.

Those were very nice. "S-Sasuke!" The way her breasts jiggled as she continued teasing him to the point of madness with her wonderfully wicked mouth and that charming backside wiggled in pleasure as he licked her was perfect.

It didn't take long. Between licking and rubbing at her clit for his princess to cum for him. Somehow, he manages to tear himself away from her before he found his own release and he picks her up, taking her to the wall.

"Wrap your legs around me." He instructs her before kissing her hotly.

He'd never get enough of this. Of kissing her. Of making love to her.

Luckily, Hinata seemed to feel the same way because she quickly wraps her legs around him. "I love you." She whispers between heated kisses.

"I love you too." And he was more than ready to prove it. "So much."

Hinata sighs in pleasure when she feels Sasuke's lips against her neck and his erection brushing against her womanhood. Her thighs were quivering with anticipation as she wantonly grinds back against him.

The bluenette was relieved that her legs were wrapped around him so securely and her back was resting against the wall. It gave her a degree of maneuverability. She was able to glide her hands up and down his muscular chest. A task that she always relished.

"Mmm I think you should just walk around naked for the rest of our Honeymoon." He sucks on a perky nipple. "There's no one here, but us anyway." Making her moan with lust.

She probably would have agreed to almost anything at this point. Just to feel them become one again. "I think so too." So she brushes herself against him insistently as she revels in the strength she felt underneath her fingertips and nibbles on his ear.

Sasuke didn't need any further prompting. With one powerful thrust, he swiftly buries himself inside her. Making them both groan in pleasures.

"You feel so fucking good." He suckles on her breast a bit harder as his other hand squeezes her ass. "You always feel so good." Sasuke groans as he begins moving inside her.

Hinata moans wantonly as she rolls her hips encouragingly. "So do you!" It felt so good.

Every time they were together. When he was this deep inside her, it felt like they were flying and there was something beautiful about it. Watching those ruby red eyes of his smolder with desire as their passion took them ever higher.

Sasuke releases her breast before covering her ears and jaw with more kisses. "Mmm!" Moving down to suck on her neck, giving it a similar though more possessive treatment.

Hinata squeezes Sasuke's firm ass teasingly as she wraps her legs around him tighter. "Harder. I won't break." She pants hotly into his ear. "I promise."

With those words, some sort of damn that had been had been keeping Sasuke's self-control snapped. He eagerly slams into his lover upon hearing them with a reckless abandonment. Stopping short of any pain as he takes her hard and fast against the wall.

Reveling in the sight of her breasts bouncing once more from the force of his thrusts and her head thrown back in pleasure. Beautiful. She was just beautiful and all his!

"Hinata!" The bluenette hears her lover scream her name as he claimed her again and again.

She could hear his desire in his voice. Feel it in the warmth of his skin against her own. The scent of it. Everything was so intense. So euphoric.

Hinata hadn't known that anyone was capable of feeling this way before they became lovers. She knew that intimacy was supposed to feel good, of course. But she had never thought _anything_ could feel this wondrous.

"Sasuke!" She barely recognized her own voice anymore. "I'm going to cum!"

Sasuke growls with approval as he kisses her adorably. "Together." Always together.

That's what it meant to be married, didn't it? Well perhaps not exactly, but it was a rather sensual way to interpret it in her mind.

"Always." She whispers before screaming overtakes her whisper as one final thrust sent her over the edge with Sasuke following immediately after her.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

The rest of their Honeymoon passed by in a blur of pleasure. Tangled limbs and heated moans. As the Sun finally rose on the last day of their official Honeymoon, Hinata was relieved they had had the entire Estate to themselves. Everyone would have heard them otherwise.

"You alright?" Sasuke smiles at her?

Hinata laughs at the question. "I'm better than alright." She kisses him. "I'm absolutely perfect." And that was the truth.

How could she not be? She had a gorgeous and loving husband. And she was carrying his children. They were in love and on their Honeymoon. Everythign was perfect in her mind.

Well until she had to race to the bathroom. "Hinata?" Sasuke blinks as he follows her rather quickly in concern.

"M-Morning Sickness." Sadly, it didn't just happen in the morning.

Alright. Maybe, everything wasn't absolutely perfect. Still, Hinata knew without a doubt that it would all be worth it. It would all be worth it just to have the chance to hold their children in her arms.

It was also nice of Sasuke to hold her hair back and humor all her food cravings. Some of which were far more exotic than her beloved cinnamon rolls.

He nods at her in understanding. "I'll get you some tea and let's just hope Neji doesn't find out." He smirks. "About what we did on our Honeymoon."

Hinata wanted to retort that she was pregnant and Neji was fully aware of how babies were made, but on second thought Sasuke was probably right. Her cousin would be scandalized. Not that would ever stop the man and wife from being together though!

"Alright." She giggles at him. "It'll be our secret."

Sasuke nods in approval as he heads off to get her tea. The bluenette had no idea how she had gotten so lucky. Not only had she survived the Sound and found out the truth about the Hyuga Massacre, but she had a wonderful husband and two adorable children on the way. What could possibly be better than that?


	22. Chapter 22

Role Reversal

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Role Reversal**_. Oh and for those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place three years after the last one. Oh and as Hinata's mother was never named in the show and manga, I've taken to calling her Emiko. I figured I should clarify that to prevent any confusion.

Chapter 22

You knew your life was weird when your daughters' babysitter was a giant Sasuke thought himself. Weird, but also wonderful. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Daddy!" Emiko smiles as she rushes over to him.

Her sister wasn't far behind though. "Papa's back!" Hanabi was certainly every bit as much a daddy's girl was her elder sister.

Hinata laughs as she smiles and watches them. Sasuke decides to humor the toddlers and allows them to bowl him over as always. It made them feel strong and it wasn't like he was going to get more than a couple bruises out of the whole ordeal anyway.

"I hope they didn't give you any trouble." Hinata smiles at her Summon. "Did they give you any trouble, Aoda?" The bluenette looks up at the snake.

The twins were currently running around outside. Well more precisely, they were using Sasuke as their own personal jungle gym.

Sasuke and Hinata had gone off to get some groceries and had left the twins in the care of the trusty Summons' eyes. Sasuke said Summons because Garuda was monitoring the situation from the skies.

Garuda didn't say much, but he was always there. The giant hawk was perhaps the reason why the old saying was invented. Watching you like a hawk. Nothing slipped past that Summon's keen eyes.

Aoda shakes his very large and scaly head. "No. The Hatchlings never give me any trouble." He smiles at Hinata. "They are very good Hatchlings."

Sasuke chuckles at that and nods in agreement. "Yes, very good Hatchlings." Who knew that a massive serpent would have a soft spot for children, he muses to himself.

It had been that way since the day Aoda had laid eyes on them though. On the very day that the girls had been born, they had both each immediately forged a connection with the Snake Summon. The Bubble Eyes Jutsu was not to be underestimated!

 _"AHHHH!" Sasuke winced as he held his wife's hand dutifully._

 _Hinata had gripped his hand so tightly that the expectant father wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't broken his wrist. That was okay though. It would be worth it._

 _He tried his best to encourage her. "Keep pushing, My Love." Though Hinata looked less than thrilled by his efforts._

 _"YOU KEEP PUSHING!" Sasuke blinked at the ferocity in her voice and took a step back._

 _Tsunade shook her head. It was obvious that the medic wasn't phrased by such things. Why would she be? It was likely that she had delivered dozens, maybe even hundreds of babies before._

 _"He's right, Hinata." She smiled at her. "I can see the head. Just a little bit more!"_

 _His wife had been in labor for the better part of the day and Sasuke could see that she was exhausted. Somehow though, his lover found the will to push and push. Until in rapid succession two loud cries were heard._

 _Once the eldest came in to the world. Her twin sister wasn't far behind. How thoughtful of her to clear the way so to speak._

 _"A-Are they okay?" Hinata panted out desperately._

 _Tsunade nodded after a few tense moments of examining them. "Congratulations. You're the proud parents of two beautiful baby girls." The busty blonde decreed as she waited for Shizune to clean Hinata off before Tsunade gently deposited the two small bundles into the bluenette's arms._

 _Sasuke looked down and smiled. They were the most adorable babies that he had ever since. Admittedly, the Uchiha knew that he was biased, but whatever. He didn't care._

 _"They're perfect, Hinata." He whispered to her as he kissed her cheek and gazed down at them in wonder._

 _They both had Hinata's midnight blue hair and his ivory white skin. Their eyes were obsidian black like his, but otherwise they had their mother's face. Save for their ears. They definitely had his ears._

 _Hinata smiled down at them. "Yes, they are." She cuddled them both to her chest and began nursing them. "After they're fed, we can let the others come in and see them." She looked at him._

 _Sasuke nodded in agreement. He wasn't even going to argue with the fact that Hinata's entire personality had changed as soon as the babies were placed in her arms. That was just part of being a new mother, he supposed._

 _About an hour later, they allowed some of their family members and friends in. Mostly because there was no way that the entire Uchiha Clan was going to fit in there._

 _"Oh goodness!" Mikoto, Izumi, and Aiya made a beeline to the babies. "They're so beautiful."_

 _The Uchiha men weren't much more dignified as Shisui decided that he just had to play with the eldest's toes. Kenji made silly faces at the younger twin and yes, even Fugaku couldn't resist tickling the twin's tummies._

 _"Wow, Bastard!" Naruto bounded in and laughed. "Who knew that you would make such cute kids." He snickered. "Must be Hinata's influence."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. Naruto could be such an idiot sometimes. Though he didn't hold it against him too much. Naruto was just Naruto._

 _"Idiot." He muttered under his breath._

 _"Wow." Suigetsu walked in with Karin and Jugo at his side. "Cute kids." He laughed as he joined Fugaku in the tummy tickling. "Now, Karin don't scare them too much!"_

 _Karin twitched. Sometimes, Sasuke was quite certain the other man had a death wish. It was like he couldn't resist deliberately setting Karin off or something._

 _"They're beautiful." Jugo smiled. "You must be so proud."_

 _Damn right. They were proud. They were the most adorable little Hyuga-Uchiha Princesses in the entire world. Well they were the only Hyuga-Uchiha Princesses in the world, but that was besides the point!_

 _"We are proud." Hinata giggled. "Very proud."_

 _That's when Itachi and Neji made their way over. "I imagine this new forest will be even better than the one that came before." Neji whispered as he kissed Hinata's cheek._

 _Itachi shook his head and poked Sasuke's forehead. "My foolish little brother is now a foolish little father." He chuckled as if the idea greatly amused him. "Will wonders, never cease?"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes again and then blinked when he heard Karin scream. "AHHH! IT'S A GIANT EYE!" Which of course made his infants cry and instantly put Sasuke on alert._

 _His eyes followed where Karin's were and he blinked as he saw Aoda's eye trying to peek through the hospital window. "It's just Aoda." He looked at Hinata. "I think that he wants to see the twins. What do you think?"_

 _The bluenette smiled at him and nodded. "It's okay. Let him see." Sasuke nodded and scooped the girls up in his arms before walking them over toward the window._

 _The rest of their family was understandably wary about letting two newborns near a snake that was the size of a two or three story house, but Sasuke wasn't. Really, Aoda was just an overgrown puppy when it came down to it._

 _"They're such precious Hatchlings, Master Sasuke." The snake smiled._

 _Well he smiled as much as a snake could smile. At that moment, Sasuke was almost certain that Aoda was the only being who might possibly love their daughters almost as much as he and Hinata did. There was a certain warmth in those eyes that was almost impossible to articulate, but one could just feel it innately in their bones._

 _"Yes, they are." He smiled._

 _Aoda nodded as his tongue flicked around curiously, causing the formerly fussy infants to stare rather wide eyed and coo excitedly. "What are their names?" He smiled more._

 _Hinata looked at her Summon and laughed. "Emiko and Hanabi, after my mother and sister." She sighed. "It's a shame that they couldn't be here today."_

 _Neji winced at that, but to his credit…he held it together. In some ways, the Hokage was a far stronger man than Sasuke would ever be. He doubted that he could have remained so stoic in the face of such pain._

 _"They're with us in spirit, Hinata." Neji sighed softly. "Never forget that. I know that and you should as well." His wife nodded in agreement._

 _Itachi nodded. "They're fine names." He shook his head and tried to lighten the mood. "Well Sasuke, I hope that you've outgrown your distaste for the color pink since you have two daughters."_

 _Sasuke knew that he was going to get eyestrain at this rate. He was rolling his eyes far too much for it to be considered normal and he knew it._

 _"Stop being stereotypical." He glared at his brother. "Just because they're girls doesn't mean that they'll like color pink."_

 _Hinata laughed softly at that. "That's true, but it doesn't mean that they won't." Sasuke tried his best not to open gape at his wife, but she had just made it rather difficult._

 _"Whose side are you on?!" He grumbled and everyone laughed._

Hinata smiles at Aoda. "Well that's good." It was hard not to smile at the gentle snake and her husband who was getting "mauled" by their very excited toddlers.

The twins really were enamored by their father and he was equally enamored by them. It was sweet. She couldn't ask for a better father to her children.

"Alright." She laughs." Alright. Get off your father. We're going to visit grandma and grandpa."

The words were like magic really. Hanabi and Emiko both jumped off Sasuke and bolt over to Hinata. Truly, it was amazing how fast the two of them could move, when they wanted to.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiles at Hinata. "So do we got everything?" Hinata nods in confirmation.

They had everything and now, they heading off to Sasuke's parents' house. Emiko and Hanabi were both riding on Sasuke's back a few minutes later. They really did love their piggyback rides, she muses.

"Cousins Hanabi and Emiko!" A little boy named Jirayia rushes over to them and huggles them.

Jirayia was Itachi's and Izumi's son. Hinata found it a bit strange that Itachi had chosen to name his son after the author of an erotic series, but she wouldn't question it. Jirayia was also a legendary Sannin, after all.

She smiles as she watches the children play. It was sweet to watch how well they all got along. Though one had to watch them carefully. If you didn't, you soon found yourself surrounded by chaos.

For example, they had once chosen to express their artistic sides. The three children had done so by splashing a virtual rainbow worth of paints onto the walls of their home. It had taken forever to get the walls back to their natural color!

"They're getting so big." Mikoto smiles as everyone sits down to eat.

Indeed. They were. The twins were growing by leaps and bounds. So much so that Hinata wasn't really worried about what she was going to tell Sasuke later that night.

Sasuke nods proudly. "Probably Taijutsu Specialists in the making too." He shakes his head. "You should see how it feels to be on the receiving ends of their tackles."

Hanabi laughs. "Silly Papa!" Those were her favorite words as far as Hinata could tell.

That wasn't to say the girls didn't adore her too. They loved playing Dress Up with their Mommy. Much to Sasuke's chagrin that even included pink sometimes!

"Yes." Hinata smiles. "He is as very, very Silly Papa."

There children might be identical, but in some ways they couldn't be more different. It was like trying to compare the Sun to the Moon. Hanabi was their Sun and Emiko was their Moon.

Hanabi was by far the more aggressive of their twins. Like her name sake, she knew what she wanted and she went for it. Her affinity was fire and anyone who pinched her cheeks quickly found that out!

"Mommy likes it when I'm silly though." Sasuke smirks. "A lot." Which causes Hinata to blush and everyone else at the table to chuckle, even Obito.

Emiko was quieter than her sister and about ten times sneakier. Her affinity was that of water and the bluenette was quite certain she was a Genjutsu Mistress in the making. Just like her former Sensei. Kurenai.

Speaking of Kurenai, Team Eight was doing great. Kurenai had a daughter of her own who was growing so fast and had had taken a teaching position at the Academy. Kiba was now raising Ninja Dogs with his family and Shino was an intelligence specialist.

"Yes, I imagine so." Obito smirks. "Or else you wouldn't have twins in the first place."

Things with Obito had settled down. It had taken the man awhile to accept the fact that you couldn't mold the world into your preferred image with a Jutsu. That was just fundamentally wrong and Rin wouldn't have wanted him to do it.

Now, he served as an advisor to Neji and as a babysitter whenever Hinata and Sasuke went away on long trips.

"Don't be such a deviant in front of the twins." Aiya smacks Obito upside the head. "Honestly! One would think a grown man would know better."

Obito gapes at Aiya. "Woman, do you even remember who you are married to?!" He points at Kenji who just chuckles in response.

Hinata laughs softly at her family's antics as she eats. It was nice to have this. To have a family again.

It seemed like everything had worked out for the best. Shockingly, even Taka had managed to settle down in the Leaf Village. Taka was the name that Sasuke had given Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

The red head and Suigetsu had always bickered like an old married couple, but it had still stunned everyone when the two of them had gotten married. Sasuke had always told Hinata that he really hoped those two never had any children and as cruel as it might sound, the bluenette was inclined to agree.

"Yummy for the tummy." Hanabi giggles as she eats.

The thought of those two as parents made her shutter. Fortunately, it didn't seem like either of them were particularly inclined to take that plunge. Karin was happy being a medic and Sugietsu was apparently happy playing with swords and ravishing his feisty wife.

Jugo was another matter though. He had decided to help the Uchiha Clan with their Ninja Cats. The man was quite good with animals. Hinata had really never seen anything like it in all honesty.

The rest of the meal mercifully passed without incident. "Come on, Emiko and Hanabi." Sasuke smiles as he picks them up. "Let's go home." As did the journey home.

It took them awhile to get their girls to settle down though. "And they lived Happily Ever After." Hinata had to read them a bedtime story before they would even entertain the thought of sleep.

"Prince. Kiss. Kiss. Prince!" The girls giggle in delight.

Hinata didn't really know how to respond to that. On one hand, it was utterly adorable. On the other, should two year olds really know that much about kissing?

"Yes, when you're much older you can kiss the prince." Sasuke shakes his head as he kisses their foreheads and turns out the light. "And I'll make sure to scare off any unworthy ones." Sasuke smirks as the two of them walk back to their room.

Side by side. They were always side by side, Hinata noted. It was just a natural pattern, she supposed. One day, they would be the next Aiya and Kenji. Well at least that's what every newlywed couple wished for in her mind.

To have a marriage that spanned decades and grandchildren. A marriage that was still filled with passion and occasionally, it was okay if you had to whack your boisterous spouse upside the head for their own good!

"Try not to breath fire on the prospective princes." Hinata laughs as they make their way to their room.

Sasuke shrugs. "I'm not going to make any promises, but I'll try." Her husband kisses her and smirks. "Besides, it's my job to scare off the less dedicated ones."

Hinata laughs and shakes her head as she returns the kiss. Her laugh was like music to his ears. Sasuke never got tired of hearing it.

"Mmm." She smiles at him. "I suppose that's true."

Sasuke nods. Damn right it was true. Sometimes a dad had to do what a dad had to do! There was a handbook and everything!

He caresses her cheek. "I don't think that I ever told you this, but you're amazing." The raven haired ninja smiles at her warmly.

Hinata looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Her lavender eyes search his for an answer. "You've told me that many times." She laughs at him as she nips his nose playfully. "You tell me that everyday."

That was true, but not in the way that it necessarily needed to be said. Sasuke hadn't said this before because he didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories, but he felt she needed to hear it. At least once.

"Well yes, but I don't believe that I've ever listed this reason specifically." He was almost positive that he hadn't.

Though Sasuke would be the first to admit that sometimes he didn't entirely remember what he said in the throes of passion or during the afterglow. Still, he was determined to tell her this. Just this once.

Hinata looks at him with mild concern. "What is it?" He was apparently doing this wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." He smiles at her. "Everything is perfect and that was my point."

Hinata cocks her head to the side. Though she did seem relieved. He'd just have to clarify.

"If our roles were reversed, I don't think that I could have done what you did." He shakes his head.

Actually, he was almost certain that he couldn't have. If Itachi had wiped out their Clan, Sasuke wasn't sure that he would have listened to reason until it was too late. Until Itachi was dead.

Hinata wraps her arms around his neck and shakes her head. "And what do you think that it is, that I did…that you wouldn't have been able to do." She smiles up at him. "Because I think that you could have done whatever it is. There are times when you don't give yourself enough credit, My Love."

"There are a million things." He shakes his head. "That you did, that I don't know that I could have." Sasuke runs his fingers through her hair. "Listening to me. Finding out the truth. Forgiving Neji before it was too late and despite everything finding your own happiness."

Oh and there was one more thing that she had done. One thing that he never would have been able to do. Though this particular aspect of Hinata's amazingness just wasn't something he could have done.

"Oh and of course, surviving childbirth." He smirks. "When having twins. That one will deserves an honorable mention."

Hinata blinks as he says all that. "Mmm. I was right. You really don't give yourself enough credit." The young mother of two shakes her head in disbelief. "I couldn't have done any of that without you." She brushes her lips against his own. "You're what truly kept me from succumbing to the darkness within my heart. I was already more than halfway gone when you found me."

He always found her, Hinata observes. That was just what Sasuke did. Perhaps, he really should have been a tracker ninja.

"Well I'm glad that you weren't completely gone." Sasuke kisses her forehead. "Or else I would be a very lonely ninja. I can't imagine there being anyone else besides you." And there were times like this when he could be so sweet that he truly took her breath away.

"Let's just hope that we never find out." She smiles at him. "That you never have to go through the pain that I did, but in the end it was more than worth it." She kisses him. "Because now, I have you and the twins."

Hinata had everything that should could have ever possibly wanted. Her husband and their daughters. A loving family that she had married into. A redeemed Neji who was now Hokage and leading the Leaf Village into something that was bound to be considered a Golden Age in the future and most importantly, she had a future.

When she had gone to Orochimaru, she hadn't really seen one for herself. Now she did though and the future looked bright. Her future looked bright as a ninja, a mother, and Sasuke's wife.

"Yes, that's true." He smiles at her. "Well no need to dwell to on what ifs." He smirks at her. "When I can draw us a bubble bath and we can make the most of the fact that our daughters are sleeping."

Hinata nods at that in agreement. "And our son." She smiles at him slyly.

Sasuke blinks and falls on his ass in shock. "W-What?" Hinata giggles as she helps him up and places his hand on her stomach.

"I said and our son." Her smile never wavered. "I'm almost certain that it's a boy this time." Hinata smiles sneakily. "And it seemed that this time we really did reverse roles. I almost fell over when you knew last time, but this time…you actually fell down."

She hadn't expected Sasuke of all people to do that. It was rather funny, really.

"Well yeah." Sasuke laughs as he scoops her up Bridal Style. "You just told me that we might have another child. Of course, I was surprised." He looks at her a tiny bit suspiciously. "How did you manage to hide it from me?"

"Oh that's easy." Hinata laughs. "This time, you couldn't tell if it was me or the twins sneaking the cookies."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Right." Well that was a fair point. "Well that's wonderful news! Let's celebrate with a hot bubble bath for now and we can tell the rest of our Clan the first thing in the morning."

Hinata smiles up at him as she cuddles into her husband's chest. "That sounds wonderful." Sasuke nods and leads carries her into the bathroom.

Fortunately, he knew how to use the Soundproofing Jutsu. If they didn't use that, their children might never get any sleep. Sasuke really loved to play with their daughters, but he also loved to play with her just as much. Which was probably why they were now expecting their third child, Hinata muses to herself.


End file.
